Rem Saga
by Rem
Summary: This is a very long piece. Intence enemy, about half of the story. But you must read "Where do you find love" by Leia3000 before reading this.
1. Default Chapter

WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! BEFORE YOU READ THIS SAGA YOU MUST READ 'WHERE DO YOU FIND LOVE' BY Leia3000, THIS IS A CONTINUING SAGA THAT TAKES PLACE AFTER HER STORIES!!!   
REM SAGA  
Saiyan Hide Hunter  
  
"Hello sir. Is there a way that I may help you?" Asked the clerk from behind the counter. Rem had walked up to the front desk. He was at the missing persons building. Looking for someone.  
"I would like to look for a Saiyan. She goes by the name, Nyn." He replied. Stroking the Saiyan fur around his neck. The two swords at his side glistened as the sun rays passed over them. They were the most professionally made blades in the universe. They were over ten times stronger than ruby and could deflect a spirit bomb. The very edges were thinner than a single cell.  
His long green hair swished every time he rocked his head. His hair had been braided into deadly looking dreadlocks with small spikes covering the edges.  
He wore a type of armor with a sniping weapon that launched venomous darts capable of knocking out even the dead tyrant King Kold. His armor was a stirling silver that held backup weapons. Over his right eye was a scouter. Designed by him. He had been one of the greatest scientists to ever roam the galaxy and learned about weapons construction from his years in his planet's armies. He had been banished and robbed after he assaulted and killed a fellow officer.  
His illegal drug dealing and Saiyan fur trading had gotten him much money. Now the idiotic Frieza had destroyed planet Vegeta and the Saiyan population had decreased enormously. Almost extinction. But the good thing about it is now Saiyan fur is one of the most desired and coveted article of clothing in the universe. Able to bring in billions for a square meter. AND, if he got a weremonkey Saiyan he would have enough parts to spare. The entire thing went perfectly. If he could only find the Saiyan Nyn. He saw her fly away from planet Vegeta and couldn't destroy her ship or she would be priceless. He hacked into her ship and found her name in the data files. For a long time he had been tracking her down and he still came up with nothing.  
"She has been found sir. On the planet Earth. She is also with four other Saiyans." The clerk said.   
Suddenly Rem flipped. "FIVE SAIYANS ON ONE PLANET!!! THIS IS PERFECT!" He got directions from the clerk and headed to his ship, the Assasin's Blade and headed toward the planet Earth. Gritting his teeth with greed as he ordered android 13 to get his weapons ready.  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys, dinner's ready" yelled Chi Chi as Gohan, Krillin, and Goku ran into the house to have a helping of spaghetti.  
"Hey... Where's 18 and Trunks?" Krillin wondered, hearing explosions in the background. He turned his head to see them sparring. 18 did backflips as Trunks shot ki blasts at her.  
"TRUNKS! YOU GET IN HERE NOW YOUNG MAN!" Yelled Bulma who had just sat down to eat. Trunks fired his ki blast behind him into the sky so no more damage could be done. He walked over to the dinner table and sat down. He was staying with Gohan so that he and Goku could help train him.  
"Okay, after dinner we'll get back to the spar okay Trunks?" 18 yelled from across the yard as she pulled the hair out of her eyes. Trunks flipped her an okay sign and she went into the forest for some private training.  
Everyone dug in to their meal. Goku sat down late and didn't get his usual 4 helpings. Slurping could be heard everywhere. Krillin had slurped a foot long moodle and Gohan was cramming it into his mouth.  
Chi Chi and Bulma looked at them strangly and wondered if they had ever heard of the word 'fork'.   
  
***  
  
Something is wrong. For a strange reason I feel like I need to train. I sense... danger... death... something evil. 18 was thinking to herself as she was aiming ki blasts and destroying tree sprouts effortlessly. She knew about an evil, Gero had programmed something into her before she became human that she couldn't understand. But the danger seemed close, ever so close. As if it was right... behind... her.  
"Something wrong?" A voice behind her whispered.  
She spun around in a combat stance to see a human behind her. It was a guy. He was attractive, thin, had a white tanktop on and a leather jacket. His pants were also leather and he wore his hair like hers.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" She yelled and backed up. She sensed no power level and loosend up a bit.  
"Why... I'm a friend. You're sure you don't know me?" He asked in a rather taunting voice. He stepped from behind the tree he was leaning against and walked up to her.   
"Huh... I don't know you . You aren't any friend of mine." She said and backed up. Only he did look familiar. Like... a brother.  
"I am what is called... a project." He studdered, and laid his hands on each of her shoulders.  
"Wh... What do you mean. What project?" She uttered and slapped his hands off of her shoulders.  
"Wait. I must show you something. It, might change your mind." He said, reaching for his hand and pulled the skin off to reveal a metal hand.  
I don't believe it. He's... he's an android too? She thought to herself in astonishment.  
"I was rejected by Gero and ran away before he could deactivate me. I'd been thinking you were one of his evil creations. But now I know you are human. You must believe me." He declared and got on his knees as if he were making a proposal.  
18 didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She only could think of one thing to ask him. "Wh... What's your number?" She managed to blurt out.  
"My number is... #1."  
  
***  
  
"Hmm. Where's 18. She missed dinner?" Krillin asked, laying on th couch flipping the channels with small damageless ki shots.  
At that moment 18 ran through the door with 1 behind her. She panted and said in a weak voice. "You... won't believe... this." She panted stood up taking in slow breaths.  
"Hey, whose the guy?" Bulma asked. Vegeta and Trunks started to stand up.  
"This is 1. One of Gero's androids." She shouldn't have said that.  
Trunks yanked his sword out of it's sheath and swung it at android 1. He caught it by the blade and held it out with it's handle facing Trunks, as if handing it back to him.  
"18 GET AWAY!" Krillin yelled. Powering up a ki blast.   
"NO! STOP! HE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!" She yelled and stood in front of 1.   
"Huh? What's wrong? Can't you see he's an android?" Vegeta blurted and turned Super Saiyan.  
"Please, there is no need to fear. I was rejected by Gero and have been hiding." He said fearlessly.  
"Well... 18, are you sure?" Trunks asked, sheathing his sword.  
"Yes I'm sure. He's got a kind mind." She said, and set her hand on his shoulder.   
At that moment, 1 bolted out the door and headed for the forest. 18 ran after him and Vegeta and Trunks kept the others from going after them.  
18 managed to tackle 1 in the forest a little past the tree line. They lay on the ground, staring at each other. 1 stood up and pulled 18 up off the ground and brushed her off. She looked into his electronic eyes and asked him. "What are you doing. If you're afraid that they will hurt you then you're wrong. They mean yo no harm."  
"Yes," He replied. "I know. But I ran because..."  
"Why?"  
He turned on her, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against a tree. From his hand came two metalic blades each pointing at her eyes. "Cause I will kill you here. Human." And swung.  
18 flipped her feet up and caught the blades between her feet. The both stood there, pushing hard, trying to get the best of the other.  
Suddenly from underneath 18, 1's knee came up and hit her in the back, sending her upward. She grabbed onto a tree branch and swung herself up on it.  
"Is that the best you can do human?" 1 yelled and ran to the tree, slicing right through the trunk with his blades.   
18 couldn't stop to take a breath. Every time she stopped 1 was on her. He had many weapons built into him. They consisted of: high powered machine gun, triple bolas, taser, chained saw blade, and many others.  
18 charged at 1 with a ki blast powering up in her fist and slung her hand at 1's face. The kil blast looked as if it would make a direct hit, but a visor came over 1's eyes deflecting the shot.  
"Give up. You know you can't beat me. You're only flesh and blood. You could've been machine like me." He taunted as two high powered machine guns rose from his shoulders. They had specially made bullets with acid coating that even a super saiyan couldn't block.  
RITITITITITITITITITI!  
The guns fired off. 18 was hopping along the tree branches. Each one disintergrating as the bullets hit. Her arms and legs grew weak and tired. The sound from the guns was hard on her ears. She missed a branch and fell to the ground. She was on her face. She had been bruised and hurt and could barely move. She strugled to get up.  
"Now, sister. I will kill you." 1 said, and a small sniper like gun rose out of his shoulder. A laser aimer was pointed to her head. She was in need of help.  
"AAAAIIIEEEEEE!!!" A voice fell from the skies. 1 spun around to face the oncoming attacker. He was hit from behind. 1 went sprawling, his machine gun firing randomly. 18 was hit in the shoulder and immediatly yelled in pain.  
1 jumped up and brought his visor over his eyes. he could detect infrared in it. He pulled the chained sawblade out from a backfold. There was a blur that shot past 1's face. He felt a punch in the cheek and his head spun around. He brought his hands up to steady it and got it back in the right place.  
He scouted around with his sensor. 18 was groaning from the hit. He spun around to 18 to see a Saiyan standing in front of her. It was a female. He ran an identity wave over her and recorded her name in his data banks.  
"My job here is done," he said calmly and vanished. All that remained was his jacket. It must've slid off of his shoulders during the battle.  
"Nyn... it, burns!" 18 manged to blurt out. She had her teeth gritted abd her hand covered the wound. Blood was seeping between her fingers. She needed help.  
Nyn squatted down and picked 18 up. She flew over to Goku's house where Krillin was. She landed with a thud as she hurried into the house.  
"Huh... 18!!!" Krillin yelled and hurried over to his wife.   
"What happened?" Goten asked. He was just entering the room.   
Everyone had gathered into the room. Piccolo was carrying a bag of sensu beans. He knelt down and managed to force one between Eighteen's teeth. She almost bit off his finger.  
The wound started to heal. But as the wound became a scab, the scab broke and more blood was coming. The sensu beans didn't work?  
"OH GOD!!! PLEASE SAVE HER." Krillin yelled and burst into tears.   
Nyn managed to pry her hand away from the wound and saw a horrible site. The bullet was about as small as a thumbtak but it was letting acid loose in the wound. No wonder the sensu beans didn't work, the wound would heal but then the acid would eat away at it.  
Nyn took her fingers and managed to pull the bullet out but dropped it on the floor because the acid got her finger.  
"Ahh... Sen...su." 18 managed to get out. Piccolo popped another sensu in before she could finish. The acid started to go away and the wound healed up.  
"Nyn, carry her to my room. She'll feel good in a couple of hours." Chi Chi ordered her as Nyn carried her to Chi Chi's room. Krillin followed her in and stayed when Nyn left. Nyn heard Krillin try to comfort her.   
"Is she alright?" Gohan asked. He looked worried.  
"She'll be fine. It may be a few days before the wound heals." Nyn replied and started to walk out the door with Piccolo.  
"Wait." Bulma yelled. "How'd this happen? Was it that android?  
Nyn turned back to them. "Yes, I happened to sense a battle in her direction. The other android had built in weapons. She would've died."  
Nyn and Piccolo slowly walked away into the forest. The danger that had happened to them was just a taste of the real powers Rem had.  
  
***  
  
Onboard Rem's ship which was orbiting Earth. Androids 1, 7, 13 and 14 stood in front of him. He paced back and forth in front of them. They all stood at attention. The long hairs with diamonds tied to the end hung from the corners of Rem's eyes as his deadly swords glistened.  
"1, you have pleased me with your excellent work. You found Nyn and managed to wound her partner. But how can it be 18. She is an android, not a human. This will take some research to figure out." He stood still and scanned his eyes across all 4 androids.   
"Sir, may I offer a suggestion?" 14 piped up.   
"You may speak."  
"Do you think it was the dragonballs that made her human?" 14 asked moving only his lips.   
"The dragonballs are only a myth. But it may be true. You are all dismissed." He said and they all turned to leave.  
Rem stood, staring out of the windows. He pondered on what the best way to get these Saiyans would be. He heard a transmission coming in.   
"Unidentified craft. You are to land at once. We have been monitoring your orbiting for the past 2 days. If you don't come down then we'll have to destroy you." The earth forces were reporting to him of his presence.  
If there was one thing he knew. That was never give in to a threat.  
"13, activate number 3. All of the others, prepare for battle." He shouted. His voice rang through the Assasin's Blade. He got confermations from the androids as they made it to their turrets.  
Rem hurried to his double turret. He saw four lights coming from the earth as the missles broke through the atmosphere.   
"FIRE!" Rem yelled out as the turrets blasted away. The missles were burned up as the first one exploded. Setting a chain reaction. It was a success.  
"Who made the critical hit?" Rem asked through the speakers.   
"I did sir." 1 replied back.   
Rem unmanned his post and ordered all androids to report to the briefing room. He was going to go to earth and was in need of escorts.  
  
They were in the briefing room. Rem had designed a new escort and downloaded it into a chip. He passed the chip around as each android downloaded it into their systems. Rem was glad he had stolen the 15 other androids from Gero before he destroyed them. What a waste to destroy something so perfect.  
"Okay, 1 and 13 will be escorting me down. 14, you will fly the ship down after we've made a clearing. 3, 7, you two will escort 14 down to earth. Now let's begin." Rem finished. They all went to their posts. Rem was just walking out when the ship shook. Something had hit them!  
"13, see if you can find what hit us." Rem yelled. He ran to the bridged and stared out the window. An armed missle satelite had fired at them.   
"EVERYONE! GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS!" Rem yelled. He tore down the hallway and past the briefing into one of the escape pods. He activated the extra blast shielding on the unactivated androids so that they couldn't be blown up in the explosion.  
He then activated the airlocks to his escape pod. The other missles had slammed into the Assasin's Blade and it started to explode.   
"COME ON COME ON!" Rem yelled as his airlock slowly closed. He heard the explosions and air rush at him. The airlock wouldn't close in time. He saw the fire sweeping down the hall in his direction. He fumbled around for something to shield his face from the fire and found a stincel that his androids used to make the emblem on his ship. The airlock had about another 6 inches to go. The fire just flared into the the escape pod. He was hit hard by the fire. His body armor prevented it from getting the rest of his body, but the fire made it through the little slits of the stensil and burned his face. He fell to the floor unconcious.  
The ship exploded. The other androids fled to earth, only that 14 had made it to a larger escape pod that was about one fifth the size of the Assasin's Blade. It was suitable for living in. But Rem's pod flew out from the ship as it blew up.  
  
An Unfamiliar Face  
  
Rem awoke. He was in the medical lab of the ship that 14 brought down. The fire didn't kill him. His face felt like it was rotting. The armor had saved his life, but the fire seeped through the holes on the stinsel and permanently scarred his face.  
"Hey... one of yall!" Rem yelled out. 14 walked over to Rem, he told him that they managed to retrieve his pod and later salvaged all that they could from the remains of the Assasin's Blade. He also said that they'd retrieved the other unactivated androids.  
"Sir... there is just one problem that will not be able to be solved." 14 said to him.   
Rem rolled off of the cot and stood up. His legs felt weak after being unconcious for a while. He touched his face and felt scabs. He ran over to a box of supplies in the corner of the room and yanked out a mirror. What was seen, was gruesome.  
The emblem of the Assasin's Blade was on his face. A black line slid down from his forehead to his nose. Black identicle smudges surrounded his eyes. Rigid disigns were on the free space on his face.  
"GRRRRRR! This is what I have to live with the rest of my life." He told himself. He had gripped the mirror so hard that it shattered and fell to the floor.  
14 backed away. He knew that Rem would be ticked and decided to leave. Rem sat there, his face was in his hands. The scabs had become scars, he must've been unconcious for a few days. He fingered one of the diaminds that hung from his eyebrows, his mind was racing with thoughts of the hunt, the battle, past fights and how he had victored. He stroked the fur around his neck. It had miraculasly not been burned. That fur let him know he was one of the best of all the people in the universe. After all, you would think so too if you killed the first super saiyan.  
He stood up and walked over to the airlock. The memories came back as he opened the door. The night was cool, perfect for a swim. Rem took off all of his armor and weapons, to keep them from rusting and messing up, and walked out the door in his black tanktop and pants.  
The river slid down the hill, he dipped his hand in the water and rubbed the water on his charred face. It felt like paradise. He jumped into the slow moving river and took a dive under.  
The water was more than relaxing, it was like an endless dreamworld. The protective eyelids slid over his eyes so he could see clearly. Fish swam all over the bottom of the river, it had been such a long time since he had eaten. He swiped at one of the fish and caught it, the fish was a 1'3 bass. He turned around to go to the ship to skin, cook, and eat it  
The air was blowing when he got out. It was a nice feeling against the scars on his face. He told 7 to cook and prepare it with some of the emergency supplies. He shook his head, as his hair flew around the water flew over the solid floor.  
"Sir, it might be a while before it is ready. This new ship doesn't have the materials we had on the Assasin's Blade." 7 said. He returned to cleaning the fish.  
Rem walked back to the river and walked along the edge. The thought of the Saiyans kept him going. Little did he know he was being watched.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo snuck around through the trees, watching the new arriver with caution. He had seen the androids but thought that they were humans since he couldn't sense a power level. This new comer had no power level either. Piccolo snapped a twig and knew he had made a mistake.  
"Who's there?" The new comer, Rem, asked and switched to a fighting stance. He posed in that stance for a good 3 minutes before he started to enter the woods that bordered the river.  
Piccolo had to do something before he was caught. He spun around but was surprised to see Rem standing there, his arms crossed and his devilish face glaring into his eyes.  
"What are you doing here Namek?" Rem yelled and pointed a finger at Piccolo, the long fingernail almost sticking through his nose. Piccolo backed away. He was speechless. Rem's gaze was so ferocious it had shortly put piccolo in fear. Piccolo shook his head, Rem's face was not visible when he was spying on him so he could never see his face.  
"I... I'm Piccolo, I live around this area... If it's okay, I can help you out." Piccolo studdered. He just thought he could bring Rem to Goku's house hoping that they would help him out with supplies.  
"Yes, there is a way. My crew and I are running low on food and stock. I could use the help." Rem replied. After he got settled he would go get the Saiyans and claim the billions.   
Piccolo had to carry Rem on his back ,cause Rem couldn't fly, to Goku's.  
"Gohan, Goku, are yall awake?" Piccolo asked into the darkness of the house. They must've been asleep. He could hear Goku and Gohan snoring.   
They walked back outside, Piccolo did a high whistle. It was kinda off key because he still couldn't get over the creepy scars on Rem's face.  
Against the moonlight Nyn flew down to them and landed in front of em.  
"Hey, this is Rem." Piccolo said to Nyn.  
"Oh, nice to AAAHH!" Nyn had obviously seen the scars on Rem's face.   
Nyn felt stupid and foolish for acting in that manner in front of an acquaintant. She straightened up and tried to avoid the glare that came from his eyes. No matter how calm Rem set himself, the scars made his eyes look evil .  
Piccolo told Nyn of how he found him and they flew off, carrying Rem of course.  
"So. Your name's Rem huh?" Nyn asked, still kinda antsy about the devilish look on Rem's face. "I'm Nyn."  
Rem jerked his head towards her after hearing the name Nyn. Nyn about flipped out after the sudden impact of his facial features. She couldn't get over the way his face was.  
Rem now knew where the Saiyans were. His hunt was going perfect so far. They dropped down to begin their hunt for fresh animals. After all, live and cooked ones were better than packaged.  
  
Piccolo, Rem, and Nyn all had landed deep in the forest to hunt for some REAL food. The forest was obviously flooded with animals so it would be an easy hunt.  
"Okay, you stay here, Piccolo and I will go find some food." Nyn told Rem. Rem knew how to hunt, it was his way of living.  
"I can get my own food." Rem said back and jumped high into the sky. They didn't see where he landed, though they heard the sound of leaves and twigs snapping.  
They were about to leave to get the food themselves when a roar arose from the black forest behind them.  
Nyn and Piccolo knew that Rem had to be in trouble so they ran to the noise. What they saw was unbelievable. Rem had drowned a bear in the river and was skinning it with his bare hands.  
"WHOA! You took that thing out quick." Nyn said. Seeing the fur being tossed to the side. Rem had revealed the meat underneath the bear skin.  
Piccolo made a fire with his ki blast and they roasted the meat. Rem didn't eat his very fast because of the fish roasting back at ther ship.  
"Sooooo..." Piccolo managed to get out, trying not to stare at Rem's face. "How'd your face get that way?"  
"Piccolo!" Nyn grunted. Embarassed at how rude Piccolo was acting.  
"Oh, it's okay. It was all really an accident." Rem told them. They were ready to listen. "Well, me and my crew were orbiting earth getting ready to go hunting, I heard the animals here were large and I decided to come here to hunt." It was partly true. "So the Earth army forces shot missles at my ship because I was orbiting the planet for 2 days and seemed suspicious. So it started to explode and the fire was coming at me quick. I tried to find something to shield my face from the fire but I could only find a stensil of my ships logo. The fire scarred it into my face so that my face has the emblem in it now."  
"Oh... you poor thing. We can take care of you and your crew if you'd like." Nyn offered.   
Rem said that he didn't need much help and said he had to go because his crew might be worried about him. Piccolo offered to fly him back but Rem refused and jumped into the river and swam back to his place.  
"I think the guy just needs to be alone for a while, you know, just to get settled. Who knows, he might stay here permanently." Nyn told Piccolo. Only that their friend Rem was not the friend they thought he was.  
  
***  
  
"So... what'd you do last night?" Trunks asked Nyn.  
"Well, Piccolo found a person wondering around on the river side. He said he crashed here after his ship was attacked and seemed like a charming person except... his face was scarred, it looked as if he was some demon." Nyn replied. They were at Bulma's house for a visit. 18 was better but still couldn't move her arm too well.  
"Whoa. He must've gotten it bad. Wanna spar?" Trunks asked, wanting some action. He needed to test his sword out.  
"Sure. But don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya." Nyn told him as they all ran out to a field to spar.   
Trunks suddenly turned super Saiyan. Nyn was really ticked off since she was the only one who couldn't turn super Saiyan.   
Trunks yanked his sword out of its sheath and got in his fighting stance. Nyn prepared herself for battle. Trunks did the first move, he lunged at Nyn with his sword out. Nyn jumped to the side and karate chopped him on the back sending him to the ground.  
"Hey... go a little easy on me." Trunks yelled and jumped up.  
"Let's see, you have a sword, and you can turn super Saiyan. Why should I go easy on you?" Nyn retorted.  
Suddenly a sword flew from the forest and landed in front of Nyn. "Oi! Trunks, you almost got me."  
"Huh... I didn't throw it." Trunks said back and turned to the forest.  
Rem stepped out of the forest holding his second sword. He had only a light bit of armor on and a bolas attatched to his belt.  
"Ahh... Who are you?" Trunks screamed, surprised at how Rem's face looked. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.  
"Hey Rem! This is my friend Trunks." Nyn waved, she picked up the sword and ran over to him.   
"So... Your buddy wants to sword fight doesn't he?" Rem asked Nyn, staring up at Trunks who was hovering.  
"Cool. I'll take you on." Trunks said, determined. Nyn gave Rem his other sword. Rem threw it up to Trunks who sheathed his sword and caught Rem's  
Trunks flew down and Nyn backed up to watch the battle. Bulma also stepped out with Dr. Brief to watch the spar.  
They both held their swords out in front of them. Trunks swung at Rem who instantly blocked it with his. The first round had begun.  
Rem evaded Trunks's second attack by ducking, then he came up with his fist and bopped Trunks under the chin.  
Trunks stumbled backwards, but gained enough sense back to block Rem's verticle swing. This may have been a mismatch.  
Rem could tell, even though he was a super Saiyan, Trunks would be no match for him when the real battle came.  
Trunks flew backwards across the ground. He powered up a ki blast and shot it at Rem.   
"HEY NO FAIR!" Nyn yelled out. Bulma and Dr. Brief were more on Trunks's side than Rem's like Nyn.  
"I never play by the rules." Trunks said, trying to be cool.  
"BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE POWERS LIKE US! IT WOULD BE JUST LIKE SHOOTING ANY OTHER HUMAN!" Nyn yelled back. Running over to Rem to push him out of the way.  
"YIKES!" Trunks yelled and realized how stupid it'd been to break the rules.  
"I don't play by the rules either." Rem said and swung his sword like a tennis raquet. Sending it, faster, at Trunks.  
Trunks didn't have time to react and was hit in the chest. He went crashing to the ground. He was bruised but was back up in a flash.  
Rem ran over to him with his sword raised above his head. Trunks was being to confidential and was attempting to grab Rem's hand when it came down. Another mistake.  
Rem came down with his hands out of Trunks's reach. The blade came down on Trunks's shoulder.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Trunks yelled in pain as the sword landed on his shoulder. Everyone jumped up. This was supposed to be a spar, not a deathmatch.  
It all went quiet. Rem stood with his sword on his shoulder. Acting calmer than normal.   
"Ugh... huh?" Trunks was amazed to see his arm still attatched.  
"I hit you with the flat side. It would've hurt a lot worse if I hadn't." Rem told him. Everyone sighed. The fight wasn't a fatal one.  
"You may have hurt me... but you haven't beat me." Trunks yelled and threw Rem's sword down. He yanked his own out and swung.  
Rem held his own sword out and Trunks's sword made impact. Trunks's sword shattered. The pieces flew out. Trunks held only the handle. The rest was on the ground.  
Everyone was up again. Vegeta had started to watch and was surprised. Trunks's sword had been destroyed.  
"Oh no! I've had this thing for a long time. It's priceless." Trunks said. Staring at the handle.  
"Here, give me the handle. I can repair it. I will make it better too." Rem offered. Holding his free hand out.  
Trunks handed Rem the handle. Rem slid it in his belt. Then he gave Trunks the other sword.  
"You can use my other one until I get back with yours." Rem told him and walked away, into the forest.  
Trunks swung the sword around and felt it glide peacefully. It didn't go up or down any like his own. This guy was indeed a champion blacksmith.  
"Hey Trunks, lemme hold that thing." Vegeta yelled and flew down. Trunks gave it to Vegeta who tested it out on a nearby tree. It made a clean cut all the way through. Vegeta examined it and couldn't find a single splinter.  
Nyn ran to the forest after Rem as the others went up to Trunks to see the new blade.  
Rem had made it to the river when Nyn caught up to him. She called out to him. "Hey, great fight. For a guy with no power level you really beat Trunks."  
"Heh... thanks. His sword should be finished in a week."   
"You need a hand? It's a long way back. I'll fly you there." Nyn offered.  
"No. I'll swim. The water kinda regenerates my energy." He replied.  
From behind them was a sound of hands clapping slowly. Vegeta stood against a tree slapping his hands together slowly.  
"Nice... very nice. You beat my son. How bout fighting a real super Saiyan?" Vegeta said. He turned super Saiyan.  
"VEGETA! Not now." Nyn yelled to him.  
Vegeta powered down.   
"Anyway. I gotta go. My crew is waiting. I'm late as it is." He told her and jumped into the water. Nyn watched his silouette swim at enormous speed in the direction of Goku's.  
Vegeta stepped down to Nyn as she stood watching Rem swim away. He watched too as his hair blew in the wind.  
"You think he can beat me?" Vegeta wondered aloud.  
"With what I saw I'd say he could take you blindfolded." Nyn replied back and flew off to her home.  
Vegeta snorted and turned back to the rest of the gang.  
Weapon of Destruction  
  
Rem sat at a table in his ship. The other androids were fixing things up as Rem worked on Trunks's sword. He had to make them trust him at the highest, then he would attack. The blade was on the sword but hadn't been sharpened or designed. He thought he'd might as well make some designs on it like his. The designs on Rem's sword were on the blade as well as the handle, they were spiral shaped and as on his face, had the marking of his ship around where the blade met the handle.  
He flipped a small switch on a device next to him he used for sword making. A wide but thin laser came out, Rem held the very edge of the sword up to it making the edges nice and sharp. Rem welded down the edges to a sharp point. It was almost finished, he just had to coat it for rust prevention and connect the blade with Trunks's handle.  
He walked over to a pot holding the coating being boiled by laser heat. He dipped the blade in the boiling goo and let it sit for a minute.  
Rem took it out with a pair of tongs and set it in front of a small hole. He flipped a switch and a small spout of fire came out of the hole. He used the tongs to move it back and forth in the fire to melt off the excess coating.   
He hollowed out a hole on the top of Trunks's handle and slid the blade in it after it had dried. After that, he took out a small pistol. He aimed it at the part where the blade met the handle and pulled the trigger. A small laser flipped out and started to weld the handle and blade into one. The sword was finished.  
  
***  
  
"You won't beat me this time Nyn!" Trunks yelled as he and Nyn got into another spar. Nyn swung a ki blast at Trunks who deflected it back at her. She barely got out of its range as it crashed into the ground.  
It had been harder for Nyn to fight Trunks because of the new sword. Everything she threw at him came back at her. Now HE was being unfair.  
Nyn went for a different aproach. Instead of shooting at him she was going into hand-to-sword. This would be hard but she thought she could pull it off.  
She flew straight up at Trunks with a fist out. Trunks swung at her fist and hit it with the flat side of his sword. It turned her so that she flew past him and into a tree.  
"Hey! I'm actually winning." Trunks yelled out. Just what Nyn needed, why don't he let the whole world know?  
Nyn stood up, dazed. She got back to focus but was too late, Trunks had hit her in the side with the flat part of his sword sending her on her stomach. He always played rough.  
She jumped up and dodged another blow from him. They were on the ground now. She ran across the ground with her head out. She knew she'd made a mistake. Trunks brought back his sword and prepared to swing at Nyn's head. But a hand appeared behind him and pulled his arm back preventing him from taking the swing.  
Nyn plowed into Trunks's stomach sending him on the ground. Rem stood off to the side holding a sword.  
"Hey, thanks. He would've knocked me senseless." Nyn thanked him.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HELPING HER OUT??? I'M TRYING TO WIN TOO!!!" Trunks complained holding his stomach.   
"Never hit a girl." Rem told him. Nyn snickered at the remark.  
Trunks stormed off, ticked. Rem tossed Trunks's sword at him and it landed directly in his sheath. Trunks reached back and yanked it out.  
"Hey cool! It looks better than before." Trunks said and gave it a few practice swings. Then he tossed Rem's sword back. Rem caught it and sheathed it.   
Trunks ran off to Goku's to obviously show off his sword. 18 was sitting under a tree watching the battle and she got up to meet Rem.  
"Is this Rem? I've heard a lot about you." 18 told Rem. Strange how she didn't scream, puke, or pass out from the scarred face.  
Rem recognised her from 1's data files. She looked like one of the androids he had seen Gero working on when he invaded.  
"Yeah, he beat the crap out of Trunks. They got into a sword fight and, WHOOSH! BAM! SHWING! He took him out without a sweat." Nyn was starting to get a little out of control.  
"Uh-huh... so, what's your name?" Rem sked 18, acting as if he didn't know her.  
"I don't really have a name, I'm called 18 cause that was my number when Dr. Gero created me. But later I was wished to be human by the dragonballs." She replied, pulling her hair back. She sensed something evil again. Only this time, it was a lot closer.  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Nyn yelled. A figure in the forest was aiming a gun directly at 18.  
Rem knew who it was, one of his androids thought he was in danger. That FOOL!!!  
The gun flared off. The bullet streaked through the air. Rem zipped one of his swords in the way of Eighteen's face. The bullet hit it, leaving a small dent.  
"Wh... what was that?" Eighteen studdered. Nyn looked down at the bullet. It was the same that had hit Eighteen before. The acid ate away at the grass making it sizzle and crack.  
Rem headed out to the forest with his blinding speed. His sword unsheathed.  
The android took off into the forest. She is going to suffer the cause. How DARE she interfere with my espionage. Rem thought.  
He easily caught up with her. Rem head butted her in the back, the android went sprawling to the ground. Rem stood up and turned the struggling body over with his sword to see who it was. 13.  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Rem demanded. His sword at her throat.  
"Please!!! I didn't mean to." She pleaded, scared to death.  
"I have no room on my ship for an interference. You must go." Rem told her, in a pale, dark voice. The demonic face peered into her eyes, his eyes were wide open, hypnotizing. Then the scouters came over Rem's eyes. They each had a little hole above the viewing screen. From these holes came the slightest sight of a faint blue laser. The laser hit her in the throat, only just shutting down every system in her body.  
She couldn't talk, move, blink, she couldn't even move her eyes.  
Rem rose his sword in the air. The sun bounced off the ship/face symbol on the base of the sword, sending a gold reflection on her face. It made her face look just like Rem's. Then he swung the sword down just as the deactivation started to wear off. It cut just the front of her neck wires, making her unable to move anything but her head.   
He then held up two fingers, and brought them down on her eyes. One finger in each eye. His fingers went into her mechanical skull, he could feel the snapping wires and the sparks in her head. His fingers went as far in to get only the base of them showing outside. Rem's scouter sensed she was still running. So he locked his fingers in her eyes, he could hear the faint screaming coming from the speakers around her lips.  
Yanking her in the air by his fingers, Rem swung his hand out forward with her hanging by the eye holes and jerked his hand back. The face plate and all of the most important parts hung on his fingers as her body flew out into the forest, exploding.  
Eighteen and Nyn were above him, watching the whole time. They had their eyes open the whole time.   
"Y... You... took an android out... that fast?" Eighteen managed to get out.  
Rem just stared up at them, crushing the android faceplate with his fingers.  
"HEY! ARE YOU GONNA REPLY OR STAND THERE?" Nyn called down.   
They both flew down. He just stood there, his face toward the ground. His plan was starting to begin.  
"What's that?" Nyn saw a shimmer in Rem's back pocket. She yanked it out to see a handgun.  
Nyn opened the magazine and saw an unbelievable sight. The bullets had acid in them. She could see it in the glass container that was in the middle of each bullet.  
"These are the bullets used by the androids!" She dropped the gun, setting it off. Eighteen and Nyn jumped. Rem took the time so swipe his sword at their heads.  
Eighteen dropped, grabbing Nyn and yanking her down with her. They had missed the blow barely.  
Rem took off in the direction of the river as Nyn and Eighteen recoverd from the surprise.   
Eighteen flew after Rem. Nyn ran for the others.   
"YOU TRAITOR!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL US?" Eighteen yelled and did a swan dive in the middle of Rem's back, he bit the dirt.  
Eighteen brought up her fists in a combat stance. Rem held his sword over his head and aiming at her. His cover was blown, he had to move the ship quickly.  
Rem charged at Eighteen who jumped up in the air avoiding his blow. Rem ran into nothing and skidded to a stop.  
Eighteen knew about the power of Rem's sword and began to create a ki blast faster than the speed of light. She had the spherical blast in her hand and hurled it.   
Rem was hit in the chest. Blue spit and vomit flew from his mouth. He flew into a nearby tree, braking it.  
Eighteen powered up a ki blast. This one would be slower because Rem was wounded and didn't have his reflexes in perfect condition. She tossed it at him.  
She was fooled. Rem had regurgitated to make it seem he was suffering and brought the sword up, only it had a wire attatched to the blade?  
The blast crashed into the sword, it didn't reflect. Instead, it was absorbed into the sword, making it glow a light blue color.  
Eighteen was startled by the reaction. Rem leaped into the air and swung at Eighteen, leaving a trailing glow of fire where the sword had swept. Eighteen was hit in the side, the sword cut her but didn't gash a deep wound.  
She fell to the ground. A burn mark was around her hip where the blow took place.  
Rem retreated to the river and was hit behind before he reached it. Nyn had gotten Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku.  
"SPIRIT BALL!!!" Goku yelled and turned super saiyin, formed a spirit ball in his hand.   
Vegeta powered up a punch as Trunks got his new sword out and brought it back for a swing.  
Goku hurled the spirit ball, Rem didn't have time to react and got hit in the back. His armor blocked most of the damage but he skidded halfway across the river and sank.  
"We did it... he's dead!" Vegeta cheered.   
"Ha-ha-ha. Fools, you haven't known me to well have you?" A voice boomed from the water, it was Rem's!  
There was huge splash coming out of the water, the water had electricity going through it.  
"AHH!!! Run for it!" Nyn screamed and took off running to the forest as the wave landed on the others, the electricity fled through their bodies. Trunks's sword acted as a rod and gave Trunks most of the damage.  
The wave receded, Nyn peeked from behind the tree she took cover behind. Trunks, Goku, Eighteen, and Vegeta were moaning, Vegeta coughed up a gallon of water. Their hair was staticy and standing up. Rem emerged from the water. His eyes were a bright yellow color. His sword was no longer glowing, he must've used it for the electricity.  
Nyn brought her hands back over her head. "DEMON'S RAGE!" She yelled as a black and red blast formed in her hands. She hurled it at Rem who held his sword in a cutting position and plowed into the blast.  
The sword cut the blast in half. A black half going one direction and a red one in the other.  
They flew behind him, he didn't notice them both coming at him from behind.  
The black one hit first, sending Rem flying forward. The red one missed but knocked his sword from his hands.  
It bounced across the ground and came to a stop in front of Nyn's feet, almost cutting them off. She yanked it up and charged at Rem.  
Rem struggled to his feet and dragged himself to the water, Nyn dived in after him.  
Nyn couldn't see to well under the water but Rem brought his transparent eyelids over his eyes and made a swim for her.  
She didn't see him and was hit in the stomach. She screamed out in a gargled voice. The water had somehow revived Rem.  
Rem grabbed Nyn's hair and brought his hand back, ready to smash her face in.   
  
  
Battle for Survival  
  
Nyn had no chance, there wasn't a thing she could do. Rem was going to bash her face in. A small movement above Rem stopped him from killing Nyn and he looked up to the ripply sky.  
"Don't think you can get away that easy!" Vegeta yelled and crashed into the water on a collision course with Rem.  
Rem had to let go of Nyn to avoid getting his teeth flipped inside out and followed Vegeta who had hold of the unconcious Nyn.  
"You both will die and I'll get your friends too!" Rem yelled. He voice wasn't garggled from the water.  
Vegeta was running low on air and had to make a break for the surface. Rem tried to grab his leg but was unsuccessful. He followed him to the surface too.  
The water exploded as Vegeta flew out with Nyn. He made a break for the sky where Rem couldn't get them. Rem came up less than a second after them and jumped high. He made it to about sixty feet before he fell back. He landed on the ground and got ready for the next attack.  
Vegeta set Nyn next to a tree and sprang after Rem in headbutting position.  
"You have no way of winning." Rem said calmly and yanked out the tripple bolas on his belt. He dodged Vegeta but swung the bolas and it wrapped Vegeta around the neck.  
Vegeta crashed into the ground, gasping for breath when Rem brought up his gun. He aimed it at Vegeta's stomach when a loud yell was heard. "RAGING HEART!" He turned around to see a huge blast coming at him.  
The blast slammed into his chest, his armor had gone black where he was hit. Nyn gave a victory whoop as she knew that raging heart shuts down a person's heart for about a minute.  
Rem stood there, nothing had affected him. Nyn was dumbfounded and couldn't believe raging heart had failed.  
"You... you didn't fall? It's supposed to grab your heart and hold it still for 1 minute!!!" She studdred, backing up.  
"There wasn't anything to grab on to." Rem told her, tensely and made a charge after her.  
She was hit in the side of the head and went flying to the lake and skidded like a hyperactive whale.  
She sank and never came up. Goku was getting up but Rem ran over and kicked him in the side. Goku yelled in pain so Rem kicked him in the face to shut him up.   
Goku immediately went limp. He lay there, unconcious. Vegeta was choking, Nyn was drowning, Goku was unconcious and so was Trunks. 4 Saiyans, great catch for the day.   
Rem flipped out a wrist com and reported to his crew he had caught the Saiyans. They replied saying that they would send a small transport, about the size of a bus.   
Vegeta was about to pass out. His face was blue and the veins in his neck were showing. Rem trotted over to him and undid the bolas. Vegeta collapsed, inhaling deeply.   
"Don't struggle, it'd be easier if you didn't." Rem said to him, coldly.  
"What is it with you -gasp- you have just about killed us all... why?" Vegeta managed to get out. He was clutching his throat.  
Rem just stared at him without a single change of expression. He was at least one and a half feet taller than Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't even look up at him.  
At about that time, Vegeta swirled his leg up under Rem's feet in an attempt to trip him. He only hurt his schin.  
"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Vegeta yelled, he grabbed his schin.  
"I told you not to struggle. You didn't listen." Rem taunted.  
"Freeze big guy, I got you at the neck." Rem whirled around to see Nyn standing behind hm, drenched and holding his sword up at his throat, ready to slice his throat open.  
"Well Nyn. Looks like you've gotten the best of me." Rem taunted, holding his large hands up mockingly.  
"You'll find I'm full of surprises." She glared, and started to shove the sword closer to his throat.  
"Same here." Rem replied, then he started to make a move but Nyn sliced at him. He got hit behind his knucles. An inch deep cut bled the blue blood.  
"Nice surprise. BUT I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" She screamed, and took a swipe at his throat. He reached his wounded hand up and seemed that he caught it. But what he really did was more ironic.  
Two blades that were about four inches long had extended from the gaping wound. They were slightly curved and had blood covering them.  
"Ugh... guh... FWAAAR!" Nyn puked all over the ground in front of her. Rem jumped back. He just about got sprayed.  
Nyn started to groan and get dizzy. The blades that came out of Rem's hand went back in. The transport could barely be seen coming down from the sky.  
"It is time. You will be mine now." Rem said in her face. He whirled and caught her under the chin with his foot, knocking her unconcious.  
The transport came down with 14 driving it. They gathered all of the Saiyans. Rem walked over to Nyn and prepared to take her away.  
"Huh... oh, my head." Nyn mumbled as she awoke. She was in a small room, the others were there with her, all were awake except Trunks. He was laying with his hands over his chest, his sword gone.  
"So, you've awaken." Vegeta said from across the room. He had his knees tucked up in front of him with his hands around them.  
"What's going on? Where are we?"  
"It's a prison cell, there are electrical guards behind the wall. We try to escape and we're dead." Vegeta told her.  
Nyn was sitting on the floor now in indian style. Her mind was clouded with fear and bewilderness. She noticed Goku laying on his back with his hands behind his head.   
"Goku? Why can't you use your instant transmission?" Nyn asked him.  
"The androids are guarding the place, if they see any sign of us trying to escape then they'll murder whoever is left and our friends. Sorry, but I can't let you die." Goku replied, his eyes staring at the ceiling.  
Nyn got up and walked over to a small glass window. Two of the androids were behind the glass with all of their weapons withdrawed from their body and aimed them at her. She gasped and stepped back, there were at least thirty weapons in every android.  
One of the androids looked at her, the other looked past her. Nyn turned around to see another small glass window. She walked over to it to look through.  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Vegeta interupted her thoughts with his voice. She looked at him with an odd look on her face.  
"I can do as I wish and I don't care." She spat back. Nyn then turned her face towards the window and saw android 1 and another android gathered around a cot. She craned her neck to look in between them when they moved away. She gasped at the site. Rem was laying on the cot and his hand was completely stripped of it's skin. A metal hand was in it's place.  
Nyn stared at it, wires were connected all over it. She then jumped as Rem's eyes opened. He sat up and stared at his hand, not surprised.  
Rem made the hand spin around a bit, checking that it worked right, and stared at Nyn.  
"Told you not to look. They've been doing that for at leas the past eight hours." Vegeta murmured. He took a look in her direction and saw Rem standing up, his hand whirling in circles.  
"What is he... he's some kind of demon." Nyn whispered, she had never felt this fearful in her life. The door suddenly opened as android 1 stepped into the room with what looked like a throwing disk in his hand.  
"Heh... fool." Vegeta gritted and hurled a ki blast at android 1. Android one brought up the disk and deflected the blast back at vegeta, smashing him into the side wall.  
"Anyone else want to play?" Android 1 asked sarcastically, raising the disk up level with his chin.  
"What do you want?" Goku sneered, helping Vegeta up.  
"Oh nothing... just to let you know that you have twenty three hours before the hunt begins." Android 1 spat back.  
"What hunt, is this some other crap Rem has thought up?" Nyn yelled to him, androids 14 and 7 entered, one with a disk and one with a huge mechete protruding from his wrist.  
"Oh... forgive me. He is giving you a chance to live, he will let each of you out one at a time and hunt you down, if he wins... you die. If you win, he lets you go... but you'll still die after he finishes the rest of you. If you don't leave the boundary zones then he won't kill your friends and family. Aside from those rules you can all go out at the same time and for every one of you out there one of us androids will be hunting. Good luck, sorry to trouble you." Android 1 turned around and stepped out of the room with the other two following him as the door closed.  
Nyn stood there, in the center of the room, her mouth hanging open.  
"This is not good, definetely not good." Goku muttered from the floor. He stared at the ceiling, wondering about the future.  
There was a tap on the glass, they all turned their head to see Rem standing there, smiling, he had a Saiyan skull in his hand he had gotten from a previous hunt and broke it with his metal hand. He rolled the pieces around in his hand and dropped them on the floor. Nyn jumped at the door, pounding on it and screaming curses. Rem just sat there as if he were enjoying it.  
Nyn backed away and then gave him the finger. She was tense, she had to calm or she'd probably risk her friends lives. Nyn turned away and knelt down next to Trunks who was still unconcious and gave him a ki boost.  
She stood up and could here his heavy breathing. He was going to recover quickly.   
"Where are the others, Krillin, Eighteen, Gohan, Piccolo?" Nyn blurted out. Goku and Vegeta jumped at the sudden break of silence and just gave her a blunt look.  
The female Saiyan looked through the window and down at the Saiyan skull lying broken on the ground. She could barely make out the shattered features and spun around not wanting to look any more. There had to be a way to get out of this, there had to.  
  
The Nightmares  
  
Goku awoke to the sound of a faint explosion... one that sounded like a recording. He leaned up and saw Nyn on the small bed with Vegeta and Trunks on the floor, sleeping.  
Goku rubbed his eyes and nudged Trunks.  
"Huh... Wha...?" Trunks mumbled. He sat up and started to stretch out his muscles.  
"How much longer you think we got?" Goku asked Trunks.  
Trunks stared at his watch (it was set to thirty minutes before the hunt). "We have about seventeen more hours... let's get some more sleep." Trunks then blacked out and went into his intensive snoring.  
Goku just let out a short laugh and layed down on the floor. The carpet was soft enough to keep him from getting cramps.  
  
Vegeta's Dream  
  
Vegeta flew through the trees with amazing speed. Blood trickled down his face from the machete blow to the forehead. He went blind in one eye and was flying blind.  
He crashed into a web of branches and collided with the ground. After getting up he searched the whole area and didn't see Rem. Trunks was dead and Kakarott had one of his organs cut and was slowly dying.  
"No... GET AWAY FROM ME YOU...!" Nyn's cry for help was cut off short by the sound of a blade slicing through the air.  
Vegeta's good eye started to water and his vision became blurry. He couldn't see Rem but knew he was nearby.   
Instantly he felt Rem's hand grab his back, Rem's metal hand broke his skin and grabbed his spine. The he crushed it.  
Vegeta fell, he couldn't move and he couldn't feel anything. All he saw was the slight reflection of the sun off of Rem's sword before it plunged through his skull.  
  
End of Vegeta's Dream  
  
Trunks's Dream  
  
Front. Block. Side. Block. Trunks fought the invisible creature in a fencing match. Some machine had been installed on that arm to make him invisible. Only at bright areas it would bend the light inward to just make out his outline.  
Trunks caught a glimpse to his left and swung, hearing the metal klank of Rem's sword against his. He felt something brush his neck and spun around to feel his sword slice against flesh as blood flew out on him.  
He did it, he killed... Vegeta! Trunks stared in horror as his father's body fell in two halves to the ground.  
"Hah hah hah... Thanks Saiyan." The murderous voice thundered.   
Trunks's face was drenched with Vegeta's blood. It was all on him causing him to get distracted. Trunks never heard the sound of Rem's infernal laser fire before he died.  
  
End of Trunks's Dream  
  
Goku's Dream  
  
He was flying, blasting trees out of the way as he carried Nyn. She was unconcious and was slowly losing blood.  
He touched the ground and set her down and immediately pumped ki into her body. Her eyes cracked open as she regained conciousness and they both stood up.   
Both of them scanned the area. Goku didn't see anything and got just a little relieved.  
"Nyn... you see anything... Nyn... NYN!" Goku whirled around to see Nyn gone and half of her hair was where she had stood. Goku screamed and powered up to ssj3. The forest around him started to break away... only while he powered up, he was vulnerable. The place was completely white from the energy release except for Goku and a certain area that had looked as if the sky was cracked.  
Goku formed a spirit ball and hurled it toward the figure. Rem deflected it with his sword and sent it at Goku. The spirit ball only affected those who were evil and bounced off of Goku.   
"SHOW YOURSELF DEMON!!! GIMME ALL YOU GOT!!!" Goku screamed. He heard the unsheathing of a blade and yelled as his whole body was filleted.  
  
End of Goku's Dream  
  
Nyn's Dream  
  
She hid in the ground. Her air was running out. She'd been in there for at least thirty minutes. Sweat and tears strolled down her face as she heard her friends being taken out one by one.  
"Nyn... come out. Don't make this hard. I know exactly where you are." She heard the taunting voice of Rem. He was using a loudspeaker of some sort.  
She couldn't breath. She had to get out.  
Nyn erupted from the soil and felt the sword slice through her body. She turned around to see her tail on the ground and her power drained from her body.  
The cold blade came again. Her hand was sliced off and landed on the ground.  
She hit the ground hard and then felt the blade cut her leg open. She never even saw him. The last moment of her life was litteraly 'cut' short.  
  
End of Nyn's Dream  
  
They all woke up... sweating and panting.   
"We gotta do something... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Trunks screamed.  
"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Nyn yelled, covering her ears.  
"We're all dead, we're gonna die." Goku cried.  
"Hey!!! Quit whimpering about something that hadn't even happened yet. I had a nightmare too but I'm not gonna complain about it." Vegeta yelled.  
They all calmed down. The hunt would start in seven hours. They had to think of a strategy or they'd all die.   
  
Three hours left until the hunt and already they were stumped. Trunks was trying to get a good strategy when Vegeta broke the silence. "I should go first... then if I die then you'll all know what you could be up against." This was unlike Vegeta.  
"No, if we go out there then it will be together." Nyn retorted. She stared out the window, hearing explosions.  
"Hey... you, get over here." Goku yelled through the glas window at the androids.  
Four of them came in with their weapons wihtdrawed. "What is it?" One asked in his cool, smooth voice.  
"What are all of those explosions?" Goku asked, annoyed.  
"That's just Rem sparing." One of them told her.  
"What is he sparing against?"  
"He's sparing against android 1."  
"How come he gets to prepare for the fight and we don't? It's unfair." Nyn called up.  
The andtoids just turned around and left. The Z fighters were all ticked.  
"I think we should go out together. Nyn almost took out Rem's strongest android so it should be easy." Trunks piped up.  
"I'm with Trunks on this. It's settled, we will go together." Goku put in.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
"It's time yall. We got to do this for earth." Nyn announced.  
Trunks glanced at his watch and noted that she was correct. They all stood up when the androids entered the room.  
"We will escort you out. Don't try any smart moves, Rem has decided to fight all four of you without the aid of his androids. Our other androids are stationed at areas outside and any attempt to escape and they'll slaughter you're friends. We are on the opposite side of the planed so your friends will not be distracted by the explosions. Come on." The android told them and they followed him out. Small guns mounted in the walls tracked their movement.  
They got to the end of the hallway where the android stuck a key in the small keyhole and opened the door. The forest was in front of them and they were forced out.  
"The hunt begins now!" The android shouted and the Z fighters all shot out into the forest.  
  
Trunks had his sword unsheathed and was slowly making his way through the forest. His eyes scanned the area and kept alert. He could feel the other's ki and knew they were alright.  
He heard a small movement to his left and whirled around with his hand outstretched powering up a ki blast.   
A pack of wolves jumped out of the forest and knocked Trunks down. He shot the ki blast out and heard the wolves howl in pain as they dissentegrated.  
Trunks started to get up but immediately a sword appeared in front of his throat. Rem had found him and had some strange cloak on that would bend the light in some areas.  
Trunks swung his sword out and knocked Rem's out of the way. Trunks came back but his blow was blocked by Rem's metal hand.  
Trunks back rolled out of Rem's reach and brought up his sword. Rem took the second one out of it's sheath and started to twirl them around.   
It was wierd, it looked as if the swords were hoovering. Rem swung at Trunks who blocked and swung a punch. His hand split as Rem brought his sword up and sliced through Trunks's hand.  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Trunks yelled and grabbed his hand where it was split.  
Rem wasted no time and sliced off his whole hand. Trunks was yelling and bleeding intensively.  
"This is the last moment of your life Saiyan. Enjoy it." Rem said, cold heartedly and removed his head with a single swipe. Trunks's lifeless body fell, dropping the sword and lying limp.  
Rem picked up the head and stroked his hair. Rem placed it in a bag and took out a flamethrower and roasted the rest of Trunks's body. The young warrior had fallen.  
  
Nyn and Goku were both together, they all turned at the same time and ended up staring in the same direction.  
"It's Trunks! He's... Dead." Goku whimpered. A tear strolled down Nyn's cheek and her blood started to boil.  
"I'm... gonna KILL HIM!" Nyn screamed and she went super saiyan.  
  
Rage  
  
Nyn's hair grew blonde, her eyes turned red, her anger grew fierce.  
"Nyn! You've gone insane!" Goku backed away.  
They both flew off in the direction of where Trunks was killed. Nyn flying faster than before.  
They landed and found the forest on fire. In the center of it all was Trunks's skeleton, burned. His sword and his hand lay off to the side. His skull was no where to be found.  
"Oh God!" Nyn cried and fell into Goku's arms, sobbing. Trunks had been brutaly murdered by the ferocious serial killer.  
  
"Huh... guys, somethings up!" Piccolo dropped his glass of water. He was at Goku's with Gohan and Chi Chi.  
"Yeah... I felt it too." Gohan jumped up. The table turned over from his sudden movement and landed on Chi Chi.  
"Hey... guys... HELP ME UP!!!" Chi Chi yelled.  
"It's Trunks... he's dead!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan had felt it too.   
"Let's go." Gohan yelled and they both flew out of the house... without the use of the door, they used the wall instead.  
"Help!" Chi Chi muttered from under the table. "I'm stuck."  
She pushed on the table and managed to lift it off of her. Chi Chi got up and bent down on the floor to scoop up the broken glass. A shadow filled the room. Chi Chi looked up.  
"Well, about time you guys came, AAH! WHO ARE YOU?" Chi Chi yelled to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. It was android 7, with a gun pointed at Chi Chi.  
"Yout friends and mine had a deal... say goodbye." android 7 loaded it with an acid bullet and fixed the laser sight on her forehead.  
"HELP SOMEONE!" Chi Chi yelled.  
"Not so fast microwave." android 7 heard a voice behind him. He turned around. It was Eighteen.  
Eighteen threw a punch at him and sent him to the ground. The gun flew out of his hands and Eighteen caught it and aimed at 7's face.  
BLAM!  
The bullet hit his head and got stuck halfway through the covering. He reached up to pull it out but the acid leaked out into his circuits and fried them before he got his hands to it.  
"Chi Chi, come with me, we're going to Master Roshi's." Eighteen rushed her and carried her to Master Roshi's.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were over Gero's lab as they flew to the site. Gohan looked down and saw a strange glow. He squinted and stopped.  
"Hey... come on." Piccolo yelled and stopped.  
"Wait I see... RUN FOR IT!" Gohan yelled and they flew out of the way as four lasers shot up from the ground.  
Piccolo saw four androids on the ground shooting at them. "Hurry, we gotta get them!" Piccolo and Gohan flew down to fight them.  
They formed a medium powered ki blast in their hands and held it while they did their bomb-and-run.  
They threw their blast down and turned upward and headed toward the sky, the blasts made impact with the androids.  
They backflipped and headed to the ground. They landed and prepared for the worst.  
The androids stood there. The dust cleared away and they each withdrew two blades from their hands, one on each.   
"This could get bad. Be careful Gohan." Piccolo warned and they flew at them head on.  
  
"You feel that?" Goku asked Nyn who was calming down.   
"Yeah... get down." Nyn warned and they ducked down powering up. Goku had silently made a Kamehameha ball and held it, Nyn had made a Demons Rage.  
The figure jumped out of the forest with his hand held out.  
"Vegeta?" Nyn yelled, relieved.  
"Who'd you think I was. And why are yall powering up ki?" Vegeta then saw the torched bones.  
"TRUNKS! What happened!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Rem got him... I'm sorry." Goku told him the tragic news.  
"I'll kill that guy... I'LL KILL HIM!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Hey... now there's something else I feel." Goku announced and turned around.  
"Yeah, IT'S PICCOLO!" Nyn screamed.  
"AND GOHAN!" Goku added. "Their in trouble."  
All three of them headed for Gero's mountain and prepared for the worst.  
Piccolo and Gohan were each taking two androids. They weren't easy but neither were Gohan and Piccolo.  
"Come one you freak... give me all you got!" Piccolo taunted. The android was shooting lasers and firing guns at him. Piccolo was hit in the arm by one of the lasers but fought the pain off.  
One android sliced at Gohan, just barely missing his neck. Gohan threw a ki blast at one and missed, causing a rock slide in the side of the mountain.  
Piccolo copied himself so that there were two other Piccolos. Now it was even.  
One of them took each android, it was now even. From the sky, blast after blast shot down and pinned the androids down with shots. Piccolo's copies rejoined with him and he and Gohan looked up to see Vegeta, Nyn, and Goku above them firing at the androids.  
The androids all jumped up and headed to the door of Dr. Gero's lab. Piccolo fired shots at them but they dissappeard inside.  
"Great... now we got to go in after them. Gohan, go make sure everyone's okay. The androids were told to kill the others." Goku told his son.  
Gohan waited for a second, then he flew off to his house to start a round-about check on everyone.  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Nyn, and Goku regrouped on the ground.   
"Well, we gonna go after them?" Nyn asked the group.  
"Yeah... then we'll get Rem. This is our chance to get a good chunk of his army out of the way." Piccolo replied.  
They went inside and flipped on the lights. They saw where the androids had left their sandy footprints and followed them with their eyes. The footprints stopped in the middle of the floor.   
"Huh... where'd they go. They couldn't have just disappeared." Nyn wondered aloud. Piccolo went over to where the android's footprints had disappeared and noticed where the floor rose a bit over the rest of it.  
Vegeta powered up a blast and blew the section of the floor to pieces, leaving a hole in the floor that led to a passage.  
"I think they went down here." Piccolo pointed down the hole. Vegeta jumped into it as did the others.  
Goku stepped ahead as they hit the floor. It was just a hallway that led into a large room.  
"Let's see what's in here." Goku told the others. They followed him into the huge room. It was about the size of a football field and about 2 stories tall.  
"This must have been where he created the other androids." Nyn wondered aloud again. Seeing machines, the containers for them, and research papers flung everywhere.  
The area was too large to search through by hand so Vegeta had a better idea. He blasted everything to bits.  
"Okay... a bit harsh but still good." Nyn said sarcastically.  
"They're not in here. Let's try those doors over there." Vegeta ordered. They all walked over to them... careful not to get hit by a booby trap.  
Vegeta opened the door and there was many cells in the room. They were all empty... only some had a blood trail leading out of them.  
Nyn looked up at a sign above them and read aloud. "Hybrid Chamber."  
"Huh... HYBRIDS!" Piccolo yelled. The others scanned around the room to see any signs of life. None.  
Nyn went up to each cage and started to read each name on the side of the cells aloud. "Spitting Cobra-Vampire Bat Hybrid... this guy was mad... he's a lunatic. This hybrid could take us all out."  
Piccolo pointed at one of the signs. "Salt water Crocodile-NAMEK hybrid." His lip trembled, this was just a death trap.  
"Great... we're dead. The heck with all of this I'm leaving." Vegeta yelled and turned away. Before he could leave out the door the door closed and a wide laser guarder came over it. "Darn... I can't blast it now."  
"GOKU! Your instant transmission!" Piccolo reminded Goku.  
"Yeah... why didn't I think of this before." Goku walked over to Vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder.  
There was a noise that distracted him. It was in one of the cells.  
"Okay guys... we gotta hybrid in here." Vegeta said. He walked over to one that had a hybrid not as agressive as the others on its sign, 'Moth-Rhynocerous Hybrid'.  
Goku took a more challenging one, 'Mosquito-Black Widow Spider Hybrid. He turned to look in it and saw something that made his blood chill.  
  
Goku's Fall  
  
There, standing in the cell, was a figure. It was as if it were made of glass. It was very hard to see unless you were in an intensely bright room. This meant one thing... Rem.  
"RUN FOR IT!" Goku screamed at the others and powered up a Spirit Ball. The others ran.  
Rem turnead off the cloaking device to reveal his body. A scouter was over his eye and his metalic arm had six inch long blades protruding from the fingers.  
"Hello Goku. Glad you could make it." Rem taunted, rising up to his full height which was two feet taller than Goku.  
"Let's go." Goku replied, without a bit of fear in his voice.  
Rem yanked a gun out of it's holster with his real hand and aimed at Goku's forehead.  
Goku hurled the spirit ball at Rem. Rem moved his head slightly to the right sending the Sprit Ball fly ing past his ear and crashing into the wall behind him.  
The wall exploded as rubble and debris flew out at Goku and Rem. Boku jumped out of the cell and Rem jumped through the cell wall.  
They both stood in the main room. Goku was getting pumped up and his biceps got larger.  
Rem just stood there with his arms folded, letting Goku power up. His metal claws would flinch every now and then.  
Goku powered up a fist and took a swing at Rem's stomach. Rem jumped to the side and stabbed at Goku with his claws. One of his blades poked through his arm. Rem pulled back and ripped a five inch cut through Goku's skin. The blades stuck out on the other side.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku let out a scream. Rem removed his blades from Goku's arm and kicked him in the face. Goku fell on the ground, his arm bleeding intensively.  
"This goes to show you Goku, never mess with me." Rem whispered, coldly.  
"Grr... what does it... matter to you if I suffer." Gouk gritted, his power level draining.  
Rem reached into his bag on the side of his belt and pulled out Trunks's head by the hair. Rem bent down next to Goku and shoved it up to his face.  
"This one thought he could beat me... now you must suffer the same fate he did.. only much, much worse." Rem set the head down in front of Goku's face.  
Rem layed on of the blades on Goku's back, he then reached his hand back and swung at Goku, being careful to only scrape the very edge of his skin.  
"AAAAAAHHH! JUST LET... ME DIE!" Goku yelled, he was hit again, and again, and again until his back was covered in blood.  
"Now Goku, you will die." Rem slid Trunks's head out of the way and grabbed Goku by the throat. He lifted him up so that he was at least two feet in front of him and eye level with him.  
Rem's clawed index finger started to rotate like a drill. He brought it up so that it pointed at Goku's stomach. Rem then pushed forward and drilled a hole in Goku's stomach.  
He threw Goku on the ground, careful to smash every bone in his body and sliced his head off. Rem bent down and picked up Goku's and Trunks's head and stuck them in his bag.  
"Now... two down, two to go. Then I go get the others." Rem said to himself and walked in the direction of where the others retreated.  
  
Gohan landed at his house to check on Chi Chi. He ran into the house to see everything trashed.  
"Mom... NO!" Gohan yelled. He dashed into every room. Gohan had tears running down his eyes and tripped while running out of the house.  
He fell flat on his face and turned around to see what he had tripped over, it was android 14. The android's head looked as if it had been melted.  
He looked down into the hole in its neck and saw the chip that controled it. He reached down and pulled it out. It was about 1 centimeter squared. He stuffed it into his pocket and flew to Master Roshi's.  
  
"HURRY! GO GO GO!" Piccolo yelled. They were all running down the hallway taking random turns.   
"WE HAVE TO GO BACK! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Nyn screamed, tears running down the side of her cheeks.  
"Nyn... we were almost permanently separated once, it's not gonna happen again." Piccolo lip-locked Nyn.  
"HEY! Quit that kissing or else you can kiss your butts goodbye." Vegeta ran past them and down the hallway.   
They all bolted down the hallway following Vegeta. Vegeta threw a ki blast behind them to prevent any attempt of Rem following them. After the ceiling and walls caved in they stopped running and sat down.  
Nyn was staring at the floor, her tail was limp and her eyes were filled with sorrow.  
"We're gonna live Nyn... we are NOT gonna die here, NOT HERE, NOT NOW!" Piccolo practically read her mind.  
"Piccolo... we've got to kill him, he diserves it. Did you hear Goku sceam? Rem is gonna die, he is gonna TAKE WHAT HE HAS COMING!" Nyn exploded into a rage. She jumped up and prepared to blast away the rubble in attempt to go after Rem.  
Piccolo grabbed her arms and held her close to him, he covered her mouth with his hand. Vegeta jumped up.  
"What's that sound?" Vegeta wondered. A buzzing sound could be heard, getting closer and closer.  
From around the corner of the hallway came what looked like an eight legged mosquito. It was about five inches long.  
"Hah... a BUG. This is rediculous. It's just like a good game of swatting flies." Vegeta laughed. He raised his hand to blast the bug to bits when the ceiling above him exploded. The rubble fell down on top of him.Rem dropped from the ceiling and sliced the mosquito in half with one of his finger blades.  
"Die you bastard!" Nyn gritted and lunged at him with outstretched fists. Piccolo reached for her and missed.  
Rem came around with a hook kick sending her flying past him and into the ground.  
Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon at Rem who deflected it with his finger blades sending it right back at Piccolo. The blast hit him and the chest and sent him flying into the rubble wall.  
Rem reached into the debris below him and pulled out Vegeta who was still concious. Rem brought his finger blades into their small slits and sucker-punched Vegeta in the cranium. He took a precise hit to damage his nervous system for a few hours.  
"If you want him then meet me at the level 4 chamber... I'll be waiting." Rem yelled out and jumped into the hole he created and vanished.  
Nyn got up and ran under the hole to barely see Rem climbing up the edges. She shot a kiblast at him and missed. Rem looked down and yanked out a small cube about the size of a baseball and threw it down at her.  
It landed on the floor and Nyn kicked it down the hallway to a small vent at the end that it slipped down and exploded.  
"Just a grenade... come on Piccolo. We gotta go get Vegeta." Nyn ran over to Piccolo and helped him up. They all steadied themselves but were suddenly confused to hear water rushing.  
  
They both stared into the hole above them. The water was getting closer and closer. Piccolo gasped when he saw the water fall down, coming at them.  
"Let's GO!" Piccolo yelled. He grabbed Nyn's arm and they both ran down the hallway, the water gushing after them.   
Piccolo turned around to create a hold in the side wall to use as an aqueduct when he saw a horrible site. There, swimming in the water, was a creature. It was green and scaly with sharp teeth. What he saw was the Namek-Alligator hybrid. It's legs were shaped like a dogs instead of spread out to the side like an actual alligator, it had a Namek-like mouth with sharp teeth.   
"Aw crap... GO, NYN GO!" Piccolo pushed Nyn forward as the water caught them. They were washed down the hallway to the end and turned to the right. They got slammed into the wall with the hybrid swimming after them.  
Up ahead was a room. It was about the size of the main lab room of Gero's. Nyn and Piccolo grabbed onto two low pipes above their heads and lifted themselves up out of the water. The hybrid snapped at them but got washed past them with the current.  
"This reeeeally sucks." Piccolo complained. He let go of the bar so that he could hover instead of hang, Nyn did the same.  
The water was filling up the room quickly, they had only about seven feet of free space left. The hybrid turned around and came back at them.  
"We're up here... he can't get us... right?" Nyn questioned, staring at Piccolo.  
The hybrid jumped out of the water and flew at them. It's arms were muscular Namek arms. It stuck a fist out to punch Nyn and missed. The hybrid turned back and grabbed onto the ceiling, it started crawling towards them.  
"I think I can get it with my Raging Heart." Nyn declared and pulled her hands back behind her head. "Raging HEART!!!" She yelled and threw the blast at it. The blast hit it flat in the face, the hybrid staggered some, it's eyelids went heavy and it fell into the water, unconcious.  
Piccolo pointed to an air vent on the ceiling ahead of them, they flew over to it and punched through it. They both flew up it and made random turns as they did in the hallways.  
Piccolo followed Vegeta's ki and they came to a small vent that branched off from the main installation. They stopped as they came to the covering and peered through the slits of the cover. Vegeta was in the room alright, with two androids acompanying him.  
"Nyn... when I say now, you blast in and get ready to punch them, I'll cover you with ki blasts." Piccolo whispered, Nyn nodded a yes and put a hand to the side of his cheek.  
"Piccolo, if anything happens..."  
"Nothing is going to happen, we're gonna make it out of here alive. I promoise." Piccolo grabbed Nyn by the waist and they kissed. They let go after a few seconds and got ready to follow out with their plan. "Ready... now!"   
Nyn punched through the covering and flew at the androids. They turned to face the oncoming attacker but got pinned to the ground by Piccolo's ki shots. Nyn grabbed one around the head and started to twist. It's head ripped off. Nyn picked up one of the guns it had and aimed at the other android and blasted it. The acid bullets did their work and melted it's covering down and destroyed the inner area.  
Piccolo climbed out of the vent and ran over to Vegeta and pumped ki into his body. Vegeta got up and started coughing. He stood up and shook his head. "Oh crap... where am I?" He asked, looking around the room.  
"Vegeta, we got to get out of here. Rem is on our tail and we can't get caught." Nyn told him.   
Piccolo grabbed Nyn's hand and brought her over to him and they kissed. "Good grief... how many times can you guys go like that? Bulma and I hardly ever kiss." Vegeta wondered aloud.  
Nyn felt something poke her in the stomach, she looked down to see four blades sticking through Piccolo's stomach. Nyn's eyes widened, she looked up at Piccolo who had blood streaming out of his mouth.  
"I love a sad ending." A voice from behind Piccolo taunted. Rem had his blades jabbed into Piccolo's back.  
Vegeta turned to see what had happened, he jumped up off of the floor, his mouth hanging open.  
Rem lifted the suffering Piccolo into the air, he brought his hand to the side, across his chest, and threw Piccolo across the floor. Piccolo landed and broke in half from his stomach down.  
"No... NOOOOOOOOO!" Nyn yelled. Tears filled her eyes and she ran over to Piccolo. Vegeta ran at Rem who took off for the vent. Rem dropped one of those grenades while he went down it and it exploded, making a wall of rubble in the installaton, Vegeta couldn't follow.  
Vegeta ran over to Nyn who stood above Piccolo's upper body, doing her best to pump ki into his body, her face was red and tearry. She stopped and rested her head on Piccolo's chest. She knew there was nothing she could do.  
Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her off of Piccolo's body. "Listen, there's nothing you can do. You have to come with me." Vegeta reasoned. Nyn let go of Piccolo's body and stood up. She followed Vegeta out and looked back at Piccolo, her only love was now taken from her. She had many plans for what to do with Rem.  
  
Nyn and Vegeta were back in the football field sized room. They were almost out. Vegeta had started to run when a laser crashed into the ground in front of him. He stopped and looked up to see the taunting figure sitting on the edge of the vent. Rem jumped down and faced the duo.  
"Haven't you had enough... you've put us through enough pain already." Nyn gritted. She was getting fired up.  
"Well then, let me end that suffering." Rem replied. He held up his hand and the familiar finger blades shot out of their inner sheaths.  
Vegeta powered up his Big Bang attack and crashed his hands together to send the blast flying towards Rem with smaller blasts after it. Rem held the blades in front of him and swung at all of the blasts. The Big Bang one he had to dodge the Big Bang but was able to deflect the smaller ones.  
Vegeta jumped to the side to avoid getting hit with the defelected ki blasts. Rem had a small gun mounted on his shoulder and aimed it at Vegeta. Veget jumped to the side to avoid getting hit.  
Nyn ran over to join in the fight and started making blasts of her own. "DEMON'S RAGE!" She yelled and shot the blast at Rem, knowing how effective it is.  
Rem shot the blast coming at him with his own. They both made contact and exploded, sending Rem flying to the wall behind him.  
"Get him, he's down." Vegeta yelled and they both ran at him. Rem flipped out a wristpad on his metal arm and tapped a few buttons. From his arm came a small wire with a sharp needle on it. The needle had some purple chemicals in it.  
Rem grabbed the needle and shoved it into his chest, he screamed in pain. Vegeta and Nyn skidded to a stop and stared at him.  
Suddenly, Rem's biceps started to get larger. He had injected himself with a powerful steroid.  
Rem jumped up and ran at the oncoming attackers. He took out his blades and swiped at Nyn. He cut her arm and a small trickle of blood dripped down her arm.  
Vegeta ran at Rem and punched him in the stomach. Rem stumbled but regained his balance. Nyn was on him, she jumped on his back and had her arms wrapped around his throat. Vegeta ran up to his vulnerable chest and punched him over and over. Rem came up with his foot and kicked Vegeta in the bad spot.  
Nyn still had her grip on Rem. Rem managed to punch some more buttons on his wrist pad and a blade shot from his elbow. He brought his elbow back to prod at Nyn who eventually let go.  
The two Saiyans bolted for the hallway that led to Gero's main lab. Rem was at least twice as fast as they were and was on their tail.  
Vegeta was starting to outrun Nyn and reached back to grab her hand and pulled her in front of him. He looked at Nyn's face and could tell that she was not going to hold out much longer, she was getting tired.  
The Saiyan prince stopped dead in his tracks. Nyn was startled by this and stopped too.  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Nyn asked. She was staring past him at Rem coming in on them.  
"Go, I'll keep him in here. When you get out... blow the entrance." Vegeta studdered on the last words. He would sacrifice himself to save Nyn.  
"Vegeta... NO!" She yelled. Vegeta reached his hand behind him and threatened to shoot her if she didn't run.  
Nyn backed up a little, then she turned and ran for the passage that led to the main lab.  
She heard Vegeta taunting Rem as he sliced Vegeta up. "Come on... is that all you got you bastard... Nyn... RUN... AAAAAAHHH!"   
Nyn flew up to the main lab, her eyes poured tears. She ran to the exit door and opened it up. Outside was something she would never expect. The wind blew, lightning flashed all around, and in the middle of it all, a funnel shaped cloud tore across the ground.  
Nyn shut the door and turned to the floor panel to see Rem jump out, into the room. Nyn gasped and stumbled. She had no chance of escape and he was holding Vegeta's head by the hair in his hand.  
Rem stuffed it in the bag, it was dripping with blood. He brought the bloody blades back into their sheaths. "Don't think you're the last, I still have Goten amd Gohan left to take. You can save the trouble and give in now... or I'll just make you suffer."  
Nyn powered up a ki shot in her hand and hurled it at... the ceiling? It crashed into the ceiling sending it down on Rem. He held up his arm to block it but got caught in all of the debris.  
The dust cleared and Nyn stood there, she wondered if he was dead. Nyn slowly slipped over to the pile of rubble and nudged it with her foot. She got down on her knees and pulled away some of the debris and found Rem's hand, it's long nails were broken and it had blood dripping down it.  
She reached down with her finger and tapped the palm. There was no reaction. Nyn thumped one of his fingers and stepped back, there was still no reaction.  
Nyn slowly got down on her knees and brushed away some more of the rubble to reveal his arm up to his elbow. She pulled his arm up on her knee and placed a finger on his bottom wrist and felt for a pulse. Under the skin, there was a slight movement that would happen every five seconds, then it got faster.   
The pile of rubble exploded, Rem jumped out and grabbed Nyn around the throat and threw her against the wall. Nyn looked up and saw that Rem had blood dripping out of small cuts, his bottom lip was cut and he bared his teeth, they were cracked. His hair was messed up and his armor was scratched.  
Rem charged at Nyn and jumped into the air, his leg was out in front of him and he crashed into her stomach. Nyn yelled and a trickle of blood slipped from her mouth. Rem stood back and laughed.  
  
The Resurrection  
  
Nyn's hands gripped her side, Rem had broken one of her ribs and she was hurt bad.  
Rem brought back out his blades and held them up under her chin. "You won't win, your friends won't win, you... will... die." At the last word he let out a hissing sound. Nyn's self esteem dropped, she was going to die.At that point, a large amount of ki was felt in the room. Nyn's focus was momentarily distracted by the sudden change.  
"Let my girlfriend go." Rem turned around to see two Nameks... no, wait, these were two PICCOLOS!  
One of the Piccolos punched Rem in the face. The other zoomed behind him and kicked him in the back. Rem fell to the ground, his eyes glowed yellow and he disappeared.   
"What... he's gone!" One of the Piccolo's said. Nyn was baffled, not by Rem's disappearance, but by the two Piccolo's.  
"What's going on? Why are there two Piccolo's?" Nyn asked, staring at them.  
"Well, after Rem cut us in half, both of the halves started to grow a new body. Now there's two of us." One of them said.  
The one behind him lifted his hand up and aimed at the door. He shot a ki blast that blew it off it's hinges.  
Water rushed in at them, the storm had grown violent and the tornado was at least a mile away. The debris flew all over and in the middle of all the mist stood Rem, his cape waving in the wind.  
Nyn was distracted by a large tree that was uprooted and flying at Rem. It collided with him only Rem was still standing and the tree was in two pieces and they crashed into the ground.  
They stared at the figure. He had his finger blades brought in and his metal arm was shaped like a shaft with an opening.   
The Piccolos flew out at him with glowing fists. Rem came up with his blades and missed. He cut a hole in one of the Piccolo's cape.  
"Pretty powerful, for a beginner." One of the Piccolos said. He smirked and crossed his arms.  
"Oh, is that what you think? I haven't even shown you my true power." Rem replied. His real hand started to glow and he picked up a large stone about the size of a football.   
"Oooh, I'm so scared of a rock. What are you going to do? Give me a boo-boo." One Piccolo taunted. The other chuckled at the remark.  
"Laugh right now, you want have the chance to later." Rem closed his hand over the rock and concentrated his mind on it. His eyes gave off a small glow.   
Nyn's eyes widened. She sensed something, she couldn't quite guess what it was. She felt... a POWER LEVEL! This guy was hard enough, now they had to fight him with a power level.  
"So, now you know the true power of me. I am now a Kenesis-jin. You three will die and there will be no mercy." Rem then unfolded his hand to reveal a ball of lava. He had melted the rock.  
"Don't think your toy can stop us, we'll still beat you." Nyn butted in. Rem turned around and saw Nyn behind him, she was in a combat stance.   
"So, you want to be the first to see my weapon. Very well then, MATENSO TAEKA!!!" At the last syllable the lava ball lifted from his hand and hovered in front of him. The hard rain battered at the warriors and the lava ball was too hot to be hardened.   
It then crashed into the ground and started going through it. One of the Piccolos could hear the sound of it dissolving the dirt it passed through. From the hole it dug a red glow could be seen. It started to get brighter and brighter.  
Rem stepped back a few large steps and a stream of lava shot out of it like a geyser. The rain cooled off the lava bombs and made them into huge rocks. They crashed into the ground, making huge cracks. Rem held up a finger and more lava started to flow out. Then he moved his finger upward and the lava flew behind him and turned back around.   
It started to come at the Z fighters. Only that it was also coming up from behind Rem, the lava would have to go through him to get the fighters. The lava crashed into him only that there was a sizzle and the lava vanished.  
Nyn turned around and looked behind her at the tornado. The lava was in it making it a pillar of fire.  
"Uh oh... RUN!" Nyn screamed and they all took off away from the tornadoes when they felt many sharp objects hit their skin. It was hailing.  
"What else does this guy have? We give it our best and he's always OW!" The Piccolo that was talking was stabbed in the leg by a shard about two inches long.  
They all saw the wound and made ki shields around them to protect themselves from the rest of the hail.   
One Piccolo stepped into the other's shield. They both stared at each other. "You know what we have to do." The one that stepped in said. The other nodded a yes while Nyn stared at them in wonder. The two Piccolos each put their hands on the others chest and they started glowing. One of them suddenly disappeared and the other's power level duplicated.   
Nyn's eyes widened. Piccolo was stronger than ever. The Namek turned and faced the tornado. Rem was hovering in front of it.  
Piccolo flew at Rem and they met face to face. "So, you've become power fuller I see. Still think you can win?" Rem taunted, Piccolo looked like he had a lot of confidence.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll win alright, and you'll be gone from this world." Piccolo came back. He started to glow and his muscles bulged.  
Nyn landed next to him, her hair was hanging down at her back from the rain. "You might as well give up, you don't have a chance." Nyn declared, she was ready for any surprise.  
"Well then, you seem to be sure that you'd win. How bout I... get rid of all of that confidence." Rem then used his telekinetic powers and forced them flying backwards into a flooded river.  
Rem then jumped in as well to see Piccolo coming up at him. He yanked out a small handle and pushed a button on the side. It then changed into one of his swords.  
Piccolo powered up a ki blast and fired it up at him. Rem deflected it back at him. Piccolo got hit directly in the head and went back down into the dark depths below.  
Rem scanned the water and saw a small glow. It was getting brighter and brighter. He held his sword in a ready position and then heard something behind him.   
He turned around and saw Nyn, she had her hand reached back. Rem started to bring his hands up but was hit in the face. He fell backwards so that he was upside down. Then he was hit by multiple ki blasts. He dropped his sword and was hit by a massive blast on the opposite side. Nyn had made a huge energy ball to distract him.  
Nyn kept pounding him down with ki shots when she was struck from behind. Someone grabbed her hair and pulled on it while kicking her in the side.  
Rem recovered and saw one of his androids with Nyn in its grip. Its hand was pulling in on her stomach to force the air out of her lungs. Nyn grew tired and weak, her arms flailed wildly and she felt something metal. She grabbed it and realized that it was the sword Rem had dropped. Nyn brought the sword over her head so that it was facing behind her and shoved. She felt it going through the androids mouth and it immediately let go.  
She yanked the sword out of the android and took a blind swing. She barely heard the faint clank as the blades hit. Nyn was running out of breath and started to head toward the surface when Rem grabbed her tail. Rem was attempting to drown her in the river.   
Miraculously, Rem's grip was broken and Nyn flew towards the surface. Piccolo came up underneath Rem and grabbed his arm. Rem's finger blades sprouted from his hand and sliced at Piccolo. He caught him in the leg and detatched it from his body. Piccolo let out a silent scream as Rem sliced Piccolo's other leg off. The water around him turned purple as the Namek's blood spilled into the water.  
Rem brought back his finger blades and brought his scouter. He scanned Piccolo's body in an X-Ray and found the regeneration hormone. It was in Piccolo's head, Rem laid the tip of the blade on Piccolo's temple just as his limbs started to regenerate and shoved it through his head. The limbs stopped growing and Piccolo fell back into the depths below.   
Rem stared with a grin as the lifeless body of the Namek slowly sank down to his grave. He then turned his attention upward and swam upward where he broke the surface.  
Nyn was no where to be seen, Rem tried sensing her ki but it didn't work. Now he had to look for her manually.   
  
Nyn was on her way to the Kame House, she was mad, grieved, and weak at the same time. It would be about fifteen minutes before she would arrive. She didn't know if Rem was tailing her, she only knew that she had to hurry.   
Down below she heard a shot, her stomach was hit hard with an energy blast. She lost all concentration and fell. She crashed through the trees and hit the ground. Her stomach burned and tears streamed from her eyes.  
Footsteps were heard coming near her, she looked up and saw through blurred vision, Android 1. She tried to push herself up but Android 1 kicked her in the side. She went sprawling across the ground and into a tree. 1 stepped up to her and grabbed her by the hair. He pinned her up against the tree and stared into her eyes. She was weak, bruised, hurt, she couldn't do anything but watch. 1 opened his mouth to reveal blades two inches long where his teeth should be.   
He bit down on her shoulder and she screamed. Blood dripped down her arm and onto the ground. It started going numb and was hurting bad. She jerked her other hand out of his grip, grabbed his head and concentrated all of her ki on that one blast.  
Android 1 was shot into the ground leaving a thirty foot hole. His covering was stripped from his body so you could see the shiny metal underneath.  
Nyn didn't have too far to go, she would make it there, a busted rib and sawed arm weren't gonna stop her. She jumped and flew out a little ways but her vision got blurry and her body got weak, she fell before she made a kilometer's distance.  
She hit the ground, on a forest covered hill, and rolled down it. A tree was what stopped her, a rotten one and it fell backwards (luckily not on her) and rolled down the hill crashing and shattering as it made contact with other trees.  
Nyn opened her eyes and saw a ghost like figure, Caurifro. She was walking over to her. "Nyn, you know you can't die like this, defenseless, cold, wounded, and scared." She told her.  
"Why do I have to live?" Nyn spat out. "My mate is dead, my other family was ruined and so is this one. Let Rem take the planet."  
"Now this doesn't sound like a fighting warrior to me, he may be the psychic elemental but that doesn't mean you can't stop him. And Piccolo is alive."  
Nyn's eyes widened, she knew he was dead though, Rem had scored a hit right on his head, where the regeneration hormone was. "Where is he now?"  
"Everyone is at Bulma's house except for Piccolo, when he emerged from the water, Rem wasn't there so he's on his way right now. He was crying too, he thinks you're dead."  
Nyn's strength emerged from it's hiding and she flew into the sky, forgetting the pain in her arm and her side. She was going after her man and no one was stopping her.  
  
"I can't believe it, we are reliving what Trunks's future was." Bulma said. They all were at her house, some scared, some alert. Nine androids attacked the Kame house and killed Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu. The others were hiding.   
Gohan was at the door, he was the strongest in the room and he had to defend the place. "Hey, guys I sense something. Get down." He yelled, the androids had flown over the house once and didn't see them, they might not be as lucky now.   
The sonic boom of their flying was coming closer. Everyone got on the floor, covered themselves with objects and prayed the androids wouldn't sense them in the house.   
The sonic boom stopped, everyone was shaking, Goten was crying. Gohan looked out the window and saw a house on the other side of the highway. The androids touched down there, he could barely hear their talking.  
"Well, this is neat. Let's have some fun shall we?" Six of them were there, one of them spoke up and kicked down the door.  
A man stepped out with a handgun, he aimed it at the lead android and told him to back away. The lead android unscrewed the top part of his middle finger, it pointed it at the man and a line of fire shot out of it, catching the man's clothes. The other androids ran in and hauled out two children and a woman. They forced them to watch the man burn, his screaming was mesmerizing, his skin was being burned down. One android raised his hand and shot a ki blast at his head and took it off of his body, the flaming body fell to the ground lifeless.  
The other three were screaming and crying, Gohan couldn't stand it, the screaming was one thing getting to him but what was worst was it all stopping as the other three were killed and were replaced by laughter.  
Gohan busted through the wall and out after the androids with torture in his mind.  
  
Future Nyn  
  
Gohan tore through the wall and after the androids. The dead bodies were scattered piece by piece. The androids turned to take on Gohan. Goten and Krillin were coming up behind him. Gohan singled one out and kicked it head on.  
Krillin was heading at one, he powered up a ki blast and held it as he flew forward at the android. It jumped aside and slammed him on the back with its elbow. Krillin hit the dirt but was up again in a flash.  
Three androids were on Gohan, these were a lot worse than 17 and 18. One grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him over its shoulder. He crashed onto the house and leveled it. One of the androids picked up the flaming head of the man they'd killed earlier at Goten. Goten caught it and started to yelp. He dropped it and stepped back when another android karate chopped him on the shoulder.  
Gohan was dazed, the androids were practically playing soccer with him. Suddenly, one of the androids exploded. Piccolo stood in its place with Nyn in his arms. An android swirled around and kicked at his head. Piccolo ducked and grabbed its leg. He broke it off by bending it upward. The android stumbled and fell. Piccolo raised his foot and crushed its head into the ground.  
Gohan and Goten each had an android by the leg and were swinging them around and threw them into each other. Krilln fired a Kamehameha at the two and they both exploded.  
The other two andrids flew off in hopes of retreat but there was a blur that started in the sky and collided through the android with a small glow like a reflection of a sword. The other one's arms immediatelly blew out of their sockets and the android's head spun around and exploded.  
Everyone stared in wonder at the debris in the sky. Two figures landed on the ground. One was thin and wearing a jacket. A sword in a sheath on its back and its hair was in a ponytail that hung down below its shoulders. The other was female shaped, wearing Saiyan armor. Her hair hung down to her waist. They both had blonde hair and were glowing.  
"I think I know what this is." Krillin wondered alloud. He remembered this scene too well. It was like deja-vu.  
  
*memory*  
  
Many warriors were there, all in Saiyan armor. Two tyrants stood above them, one with metal plating and one very tall with a large cape. They were there to kill them, wipe them out along with the planet when a young boy sliced the metal one in half. The other suffered oartly the same fate.   
  
*end of memory*  
  
Trunks had saved their butts from two evil people bent on wiping them out again.  
"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Future Trunks said. Everyone was relieved. The other figure walked into the daaylight. They noticed she had only one hand and a wound in her stomach.  
"Who's the girl?" Piccolo asked, Nyn was standing up now, no longer dazed.  
"You don't know your own mate when you see her?" Trunks asked him. Piccolo passed out and Nyn's jaw dropped.  
"You seemed astonished. I'm only you from the future." The other Nyn told her. She had a taunting sound in her voice.  
"Okay, last time was a warning. What's going on now?" Gohan asked. Goten was confused, he didn't know how to react.  
"We came to warn you about Rem... and to help you beat him. Nyn came to my future as well as yours, and so did Rem. He took advantage of Gero's mountain lab and used it to create his armies of androids. They have everyone in our time captured, we managed to get the time machine and come here together." Trunks told all of them. "We also brought Mom, Bulma. She's still back at the machine. Where's me... the younger me that is?" He asked.  
"...Dead." Krillin hesitated. "Rem killed him, he had no chance."   
"We must go to Dende then, he'll summon the dragon. Who else is dead?" Trunks asked them.  
"Vegeta, Goku, Chaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha." Gohan told him. Videl and Master Roshi were stepping out of the house now. They ran up to them.  
"Well, we can't wish back Vegeta, Trunks, or Goku. That dragon has already wished them back before, he can't again." Gohan told Trunks.  
"We can't wish Goku and Vegeta back but we can wish me/Trunks back." He told Gohan.  
"Yeah! We wished the future version of you back but not the younger version. Then we can wish for the Namek dragonballs." Gohan yelled out.   
They all flew to Dende's place. When they touched down, they were instantly frozen with fear.  
"Those androids got this place too." Piccolo fell to his knees, Nyn steadied him. "Dende, he didn't mean anything bad. Those androids are going to die for this, the hell with them." Piccolo then cried. It was a shock for everyone. Trunks rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"This is what I had to live through, this is just a taste of what might happen." Trunks told him. Gohan heard a small whimper, only not from Piccolo. He ran over to one of the tiles and lifted it off the ground. There, in the hole, were Yajirobe, Koryn, and Dende.  
"HEY GUYS HE'S OVER HERE!!!" Gohan yelled. They all ran over to the hole in the ground and pulled them out. Dende was about twenty four in earth years. They then pulled Koryn and Yajirobe out.  
"Hey Koryn, you got one of those uh... Schitszu beans with you?" Nyn (younger) asked him. Everyone laughed.  
"Yes, and they're called Senzu beans, Schitzu is a breed of dog, I hate dogs." Koryn tossed Nyn a bean and she gulped it down.   
"I thinks we could all use one of those." Gohan told him. Koryn gave him a bag of 200 beans. Gohan passed one out to everyone.   
"Trunks, do you think...?" Nyn (future) asked Trunks.  
"Let's see." He replied.  
Nyn took the bean and she fell to the ground, her hand clutching her handless arm. Immediatlly another hand grew from it, the stomach wound dissappeared too.  
"My God! I didn't know those things were that strong." Goten jumped.  
"You never get used to that regeneration thing I'll tell you that." Piccolo said to them.  
"If you need these all the time, I'll give Chi Chi and Bulma something to do, take these instructions and these sprouts." Koryn gave Bulma ten Sensu plants and a piece of paper on how to grow them. "Also, if you crush some of them up and sprinkle the powder on some of all that junk food then you need not worry about calories."   
Dende retrieved the dragonballs and placed them all in a group, he said the majic words and the dragon emerged. He towered over them all, Nyn flipped out and shot ki blasts at it.  
"Nyn! Stop it!" Gohan tackled Nyn. The dragon just hovered there like nothing happened.  
Gohan had his hands over Nyn's mouth and restrained her from screaming or attacking, they should've told her what the dragon was. "Pholy... fhat fhe fell fiz fat?" Her voice was muffled.  
"YOU HAVE CALLED UPON ME! MAKE YOUR TWO WISHES!" The dragon's voice boomed out, Nyn(present) passed out.   
"Well, we'll have to wish Trunks back." Goten told Dende.  
Dende told the dragon in his native language. The dragon's eyes turned blood red and Trunks's body suddenly appeared... naked.  
"Trunks! GET BEHIND THE BUSH!" Koryn yelled out. Nyn(future) turned away.   
"I... guess since his clothes were burned that he... appeared like that." Krillin said. Goten busted out laughing.  
"Uh... stay there." Gohan told him.   
"Yeah, like I need to be told. Trunks's head was all that could be seen.   
"Can I look now?" Nyn(future) asked.  
"Keep it turned! PLEASE!" Trunks(present) screamed.  
"YOU NOW HAVE ONE MORE WISH!" The dragon announced. He sounded impatient. Gohan told Dende that they needed the Namek Dragonballs. Dende told the dragon the wish in Namek language and the large dragonballs appeared and the dragon vanished.  
"Okay dende, do that chant thing." Krillin commanded. Dende said the magic words and Porunga appeared. Right when Nyn(present) woke up... then passed out again.  
"Wish for Vegeta to be alive." Gohan told Dende. Then he told the dragon the wish and Vegeta appeared, NOT naked.  
"TWO MORE WISHES LEFT!" Porunga announced. Vegeta took one look at Trunks and fell to the ground laughing his head off.  
"You look *laughs* ridiculous! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"   
"I'll show you!" Trunks stood up, only to have people shout and scream for him to get back down.  
Dende wished for Goku to be back. Goku appeared in fron of them with a hole in his outfit. He saw Vegeta laughing and turned to see Trunks. Goku kicked Vegeta and he kept quiet.  
"ONE MORE WISH! MAKE IT NOW!" Porunga announced.  
"Well, who will we wish back? Tien?" Gohan asked. There were some yesses and nos. "Yamcha?" Everyone screamed out no. Gohan knew they were joking... or hoped. "Chaotzu?" Everyone approved.  
Dende AGAIN did the little talk and Porunga attempted to bring Chaotzu back.  
"THE ONE YOU CALL CHAOTZU WISHES TO STAY, HE SAYS HE AND THE OTHERS ARE BEING TRAINED BY KING KAIO!" The dragon told all of them.  
"Hmm. I hate when we can't make a wish." Goku wondered aloud. He looked around and couldn't think of anything.  
"Uh... I'd like some clothes, it's cold up here." Trunks told him. Vegeta's cheeks were puffed up from trying to prevent himself from laughing.  
Porunga dissappeared and there laying in his place was a pretty short skirted purple prom dress with gloves, underwear, and even high heel shoes.  
Vegeta fell on his back arolling with laughter, Piccolo laughed too, everyone did actually, except for Trunks.  
"Grr... I will wear it... but NOT the underwear or the gloves, or the shoes." Trunks yelled out.  
"You might have to wear the underwear, that skirt is higher than your knees." Nyn(present) said to him. Trunks gave her a glare. "Okay okay, I'll trade you my armor for your dress okay?" Nyn bargained. Trunks nodded vigorously.  
Nyn went behind a 3 walled room (the fourth part was destroyed) and set her armor to the side and pulled on the dress, not a bad fit either.  
Trunks(future) brought the armor over to Trunks and he quickly put it on and stepped out.  
"Okay, we'll go to my place and talk from there." Piccolo notified. Everyone took off to Piccolo and Nyn's house to talk about what Future Nyn and Trunks were doing in their time.   
The Training Begins  
  
All of them arived at Piccolo's, Trunks got teased all the way there. Eighteen was waiting foor them as were everyone else. As USUAL Eighteen was dying to try on Nyn's dress. There's just that thing with her that she has to have the ultimate look. Anyway. They told them all about what had happened.  
"Now, you two tell us why you are here." Piccolo pointed at Future Nyn and Trunks.  
"Well, to make a short story long, I'll get as detailed as I can." Trunks joked. "Nyn landed and I didn't find her until a year afterward. She was beaten, scratched, starved. Mom and I took her in. I trained her to get her a decent power level and then Rem showed up. He and his androids found us and we've been moving place to place. We been making small hit and run attacks to try to sabatoge some of his work. Then there was one day, we found an android body with the chip removed. It looked just like android 16. We took it apart and brought it here piece by piece. Hopefully we can find the chip from his skull if it's still out there at Cell's arena."  
"I can make a metal detector and then we can go." Bulma declared.  
Bulma (future and present) started working on a detector. The others paired up for training. Except for future Trunks and Nyn, and present Trunks and Nyn.  
The quartet gathered somewhere away from the others. Present Nyn and Trunks didn't know what to do, they just followed.  
When they arrived, future Nyn explained what they were going to do. "If we hope to destroy Rem then you'll need to know what we do about him. And there is only one way to do that." She then grabbed Nyn's(present) arm and they started to glow. Where their hands made contact, electricity sparked. Nyn(present) looked over at Trunks(present), they were doing the same thing. Suddenly, future Nyn and TRunks disappeared and Present Nyn and Trunks's power level soared.  
Everyone stopped sparing. Nyn and Trunks walked out of the forest and into the clearing. They were both a good five inches taller, Nyn's hair had a white streak down the front side of it, Trunks had a blue and green eye. They seemed five years older and they both knew what future Nyn and Trunks experienced.  
"What happened to you two? You look like you've gotten older." Vegeta asked.   
"We... fused. I know new attacks now." Nyn told them, she brought her hands back to test one out. "BLACK WATERS!" She threw her hands forward and a black laser shot from between her hands, it had small red beams inside it that would appear and disappear. It crashed into the ground and formed a small pool of black water.  
"What does it do?" Videl asked. She walked over to it and touched the water. Nothing happened. She scooped some of it up in her hand, it hardened and formed a rubber feeling. It was like holding a ball of extremely flexible rubber.  
Videl tossed it in the sky, it came down and the air caused it to expand until it was ten feet wide. It crashed and returned to it's liquid form.   
"That was strange, an element attack no doubt." Trunks took his sword out and dipped it in the goo. He brought it up and it started to spread across his sword and it fot his hand. "HELP ME!" He yelled.  
Vegeta ran over to him to yank it off but got his hands stuck.   
"Vegeta! BURN IT!" Nyn yelled.  
Vegeta (being the fire elemental) started to burn away the goo by concentrating his energy into fire. Trunks peeled off the coating and Vegeta burned up the rest of the puddle.  
"That was reeeeeally fun, when do we start training?" Trunks asked. He was fingering his ear to get some of the stuff out.  
"Tomorrow. We'll need this training." Vegeta replied.  
  
They woke up early the next day, Goku teamed with Vegeta, Trunks with Dende (He decided to fight too, though he's really a healer), Piccolo with Nyn, and Goten with Krillen.  
  
"Since you're a healer, I'll go easy on ya." Trunks told Dende, he unsheathed his sword and stood about ten yards away from him.  
"Really? You won't have too." Dende raised his hand in the air and a ki blast, the size of a baseball, appeared in his hand. He closed his hand on it and it lengthened. There was a four foot ki blade sticking out on each side.  
"Why didn't you tell us you can make a... a... lightsaber thing out of your ki?" Trunks asked him, Dende just smailed. Luckilly Trunks's sword could hold against ki, the downside is that Rem's could too.  
Trunks blurred out and appeared behind Dende, Dende whirled around and caught him in the kneck with his fist, Trunks stumbled sideways and braced himself. "Hey... han on, does that thing break the skin?" Trunks asked.  
"I can make one that won't hurt, and one that does hurt, badly." Dende replied, Trunks gave a timeout sign and flew to get a piece of pipe to substitute for his sword, he didn't want to take a chance. "You don't have to get a pipe, If you hurt me I'll just regenerate."  
Trunks, bewildered, flew back down and unsheathed his sword. They started again. Dende flew to his right and came at Trunks in a curve. Trunks jumped up to avoid being hit. He came down and just barely missed Dende.  
Dende blurred out and appeared above Trunks, he swung vertically. Trunks brought his sword up horizontally and blocked the blow, Dende swirled around with the other blade and caught Trunks in the back, sending him on the dirt.   
He lifted himself off of the ground to prevent being stabbed by Dende. He swung in a 270 to end up being blocked. Dende flew upward so he was above Trunks and looked down at him.  
Trunks shot a ki blast up at Dende who jumped aside, he countered the attack by javelining his sword at Trunks who knocked it aside, it landed on the ground and exploded. Trunks was blown off hi feet.  
Creating another sword, Dende flew down at Trunks. Trunks blurred out and appeared above Dende, He had his fists together in a ball and slammed it into Dende's face. Dende fell backwards and Trunks brought his hands into the air, his hands started to glow and he clapped them together. A ki blast shot out with a trail of ki behind it and crashed into Dende.  
A huge cloud of smoke and dirt exploded from the ground. Trunks flew down and noticed Dende... gone?  
He heard a sound and looked up to see a Special Beam Cannon coming right at him. He held his sword up and deflected it back at him. Dende bunched himself up and it crashed into him, he flew higher into the air (still balled up) and down back at him.   
Trunks's eyes widened as Dende's folded up body ignited with fire. He crashed into him and Trunks flew into the air, his clothes were scorched and so was he.   
When he landed on the ground, he didn't move, he was too tired and hurt. Dende flew down and put a hand on his shoulder. Trunks's wounds and burns disappeared. Dende flew into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Nyn was flying through the trees. Piccolo was tailing her and closing fast. She didn't know where she was going, she jus had to get to safety.  
Piccolo however was having a great time. His plan was working great, just one more mile. He then shot a blast in front if Nyn causing her to stop.  
She turned around to see Piccolo standing there, he had his index finger sticking up at the sky, she looked up and saw three other Piccolos... happens a lot.  
She focused her attention on the 'original' Piccolo who had his hand out in front of him. He then balled it up into a fist and about fifty ki blasts all around her crashed into her. It was a trap, she was dazed and was hit by four Special Beam Cannons. She fell on her face and was to tired to stand.  
Piccolo landed next to her, he turned her over with his foot so she was facing him. her eyes were barely open. He knelt down and put his hand on her heart, it wasn't beating.  
He immediately started pumping ki into her body, behind him he heard a snicker. He whirled around to see Nyn sitting on a tree limb.  
"Wh-Which is the real one!?" Piccolo uttered, staring from one to the other.  
"It's a new attack. Super Ghost Kamikazi attack." She said. The other grabbed Piccolo around the waist and exploded. Piccolo flew forward and crashed into a tree.  
"That... was painful." Piccolo pushed himself up and rubbed his wounds and they started to heal. Nyn flew into the forest. After Piccolo was healed he went in after her.  
  
"Really Vegeta, you need this training." Goku was dodging his blows effortlessly. Vegeta was mad and bruised. He did rapid punches at Goku's face but he missed each one. He came at him with a kick and Goku ducked it. Goku punched him twice in the face and missed the third one. Vegeta swung forward and Goku moved out of the way. He then came up and caught Goku in the stomach with his knee.  
"Heh, got ya that time Kakkarott." He taunted. Vegeta raised his hands in one big fist and slammed them on Goku's back, pushing him farther into his knee.  
Goku came up with his elbow and hit Vegeta in the nose. Vegeta brought his hands up to his nose and Goku kicked him in the side. He karate chopped him on the back sending him to the ground.  
"You idiot, you busted my nose." Blood seeped between Vegeta's fingers and he flew off to his house to get a sensu bean.  
"Well, looks like I won that one." Goku said aloud.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! BEFORE YOU READ THIS SAGA YOU MUST READ 'WHERE DO YOU FIND LOVE' BY Leia3000, THIS IS A CONTINUING SAGA THAT TAKES PLACE AFTER HER STORIES!!!   
REM SAGA  
Saiyan Hide Hunter  
  
"Hello sir. Is there a way that I may help you?" Asked the clerk from behind the counter. Rem had walked up to the front desk. He was at the missing persons building. Looking for someone.  
"I would like to look for a Saiyan. She goes by the name, Nyn." He replied. Stroking the Saiyan fur around his neck. The two swords at his side glistened as the sun rays passed over them. They were the most professionally made blades in the universe. They were over ten times stronger than ruby and could deflect a spirit bomb. The very edges were thinner than a single cell.  
His long green hair swished every time he rocked his head. His hair had been braided into deadly looking dreadlocks with small spikes covering the edges.  
He wore a type of armor with a sniping weapon that launched venomous darts capable of knocking out even the dead tyrant King Kold. His armor was a stirling silver that held backup weapons. Over his right eye was a scouter. Designed by him. He had been one of the greatest scientists to ever roam the galaxy and learned about weapons construction from his years in his planet's armies. He had been banished and robbed after he assaulted and killed a fellow officer.  
His illegal drug dealing and Saiyan fur trading had gotten him much money. Now the idiotic Frieza had destroyed planet Vegeta and the Saiyan population had decreased enormously. Almost extinction. But the good thing about it is now Saiyan fur is one of the most desired and coveted article of clothing in the universe. Able to bring in billions for a square meter. AND, if he got a weremonkey Saiyan he would have enough parts to spare. The entire thing went perfectly. If he could only find the Saiyan Nyn. He saw her fly away from planet Vegeta and couldn't destroy her ship or she would be priceless. He hacked into her ship and found her name in the data files. For a long time he had been tracking her down and he still came up with nothing.  
"She has been found sir. On the planet Earth. She is also with four other Saiyans." The clerk said.   
Suddenly Rem flipped. "FIVE SAIYANS ON ONE PLANET!!! THIS IS PERFECT!" He got directions from the clerk and headed to his ship, the Assasin's Blade and headed toward the planet Earth. Gritting his teeth with greed as he ordered android 13 to get his weapons ready.  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys, dinner's ready" yelled Chi Chi as Gohan, Krillin, and Goku ran into the house to have a helping of spaghetti.  
"Hey... Where's 18 and Trunks?" Krillin wondered, hearing explosions in the background. He turned his head to see them sparring. 18 did backflips as Trunks shot ki blasts at her.  
"TRUNKS! YOU GET IN HERE NOW YOUNG MAN!" Yelled Bulma who had just sat down to eat. Trunks fired his ki blast behind him into the sky so no more damage could be done. He walked over to the dinner table and sat down. He was staying with Gohan so that he and Goku could help train him.  
"Okay, after dinner we'll get back to the spar okay Trunks?" 18 yelled from across the yard as she pulled the hair out of her eyes. Trunks flipped her an okay sign and she went into the forest for some private training.  
Everyone dug in to their meal. Goku sat down late and didn't get his usual 4 helpings. Slurping could be heard everywhere. Krillin had slurped a foot long moodle and Gohan was cramming it into his mouth.  
Chi Chi and Bulma looked at them strangly and wondered if they had ever heard of the word 'fork'.   
  
***  
  
Something is wrong. For a strange reason I feel like I need to train. I sense... danger... death... something evil. 18 was thinking to herself as she was aiming ki blasts and destroying tree sprouts effortlessly. She knew about an evil, Gero had programmed something into her before she became human that she couldn't understand. But the danger seemed close, ever so close. As if it was right... behind... her.  
"Something wrong?" A voice behind her whispered.  
She spun around in a combat stance to see a human behind her. It was a guy. He was attractive, thin, had a white tanktop on and a leather jacket. His pants were also leather and he wore his hair like hers.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" She yelled and backed up. She sensed no power level and loosend up a bit.  
"Why... I'm a friend. You're sure you don't know me?" He asked in a rather taunting voice. He stepped from behind the tree he was leaning against and walked up to her.   
"Huh... I don't know you . You aren't any friend of mine." She said and backed up. Only he did look familiar. Like... a brother.  
"I am what is called... a project." He studdered, and laid his hands on each of her shoulders.  
"Wh... What do you mean. What project?" She uttered and slapped his hands off of her shoulders.  
"Wait. I must show you something. It, might change your mind." He said, reaching for his hand and pulled the skin off to reveal a metal hand.  
I don't believe it. He's... he's an android too? She thought to herself in astonishment.  
"I was rejected by Gero and ran away before he could deactivate me. I'd been thinking you were one of his evil creations. But now I know you are human. You must believe me." He declared and got on his knees as if he were making a proposal.  
18 didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She only could think of one thing to ask him. "Wh... What's your number?" She managed to blurt out.  
"My number is... #1."  
  
***  
  
"Hmm. Where's 18. She missed dinner?" Krillin asked, laying on th couch flipping the channels with small damageless ki shots.  
At that moment 18 ran through the door with 1 behind her. She panted and said in a weak voice. "You... won't believe... this." She panted stood up taking in slow breaths.  
"Hey, whose the guy?" Bulma asked. Vegeta and Trunks started to stand up.  
"This is 1. One of Gero's androids." She shouldn't have said that.  
Trunks yanked his sword out of it's sheath and swung it at android 1. He caught it by the blade and held it out with it's handle facing Trunks, as if handing it back to him.  
"18 GET AWAY!" Krillin yelled. Powering up a ki blast.   
"NO! STOP! HE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!" She yelled and stood in front of 1.   
"Huh? What's wrong? Can't you see he's an android?" Vegeta blurted and turned Super Saiyan.  
"Please, there is no need to fear. I was rejected by Gero and have been hiding." He said fearlessly.  
"Well... 18, are you sure?" Trunks asked, sheathing his sword.  
"Yes I'm sure. He's got a kind mind." She said, and set her hand on his shoulder.   
At that moment, 1 bolted out the door and headed for the forest. 18 ran after him and Vegeta and Trunks kept the others from going after them.  
18 managed to tackle 1 in the forest a little past the tree line. They lay on the ground, staring at each other. 1 stood up and pulled 18 up off the ground and brushed her off. She looked into his electronic eyes and asked him. "What are you doing. If you're afraid that they will hurt you then you're wrong. They mean yo no harm."  
"Yes," He replied. "I know. But I ran because..."  
"Why?"  
He turned on her, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against a tree. From his hand came two metalic blades each pointing at her eyes. "Cause I will kill you here. Human." And swung.  
18 flipped her feet up and caught the blades between her feet. The both stood there, pushing hard, trying to get the best of the other.  
Suddenly from underneath 18, 1's knee came up and hit her in the back, sending her upward. She grabbed onto a tree branch and swung herself up on it.  
"Is that the best you can do human?" 1 yelled and ran to the tree, slicing right through the trunk with his blades.   
18 couldn't stop to take a breath. Every time she stopped 1 was on her. He had many weapons built into him. They consisted of: high powered machine gun, triple bolas, taser, chained saw blade, and many others.  
18 charged at 1 with a ki blast powering up in her fist and slung her hand at 1's face. The kil blast looked as if it would make a direct hit, but a visor came over 1's eyes deflecting the shot.  
"Give up. You know you can't beat me. You're only flesh and blood. You could've been machine like me." He taunted as two high powered machine guns rose from his shoulders. They had specially made bullets with acid coating that even a super saiyan couldn't block.  
RITITITITITITITITITI!  
The guns fired off. 18 was hopping along the tree branches. Each one disintergrating as the bullets hit. Her arms and legs grew weak and tired. The sound from the guns was hard on her ears. She missed a branch and fell to the ground. She was on her face. She had been bruised and hurt and could barely move. She strugled to get up.  
"Now, sister. I will kill you." 1 said, and a small sniper like gun rose out of his shoulder. A laser aimer was pointed to her head. She was in need of help.  
"AAAAIIIEEEEEE!!!" A voice fell from the skies. 1 spun around to face the oncoming attacker. He was hit from behind. 1 went sprawling, his machine gun firing randomly. 18 was hit in the shoulder and immediatly yelled in pain.  
1 jumped up and brought his visor over his eyes. he could detect infrared in it. He pulled the chained sawblade out from a backfold. There was a blur that shot past 1's face. He felt a punch in the cheek and his head spun around. He brought his hands up to steady it and got it back in the right place.  
He scouted around with his sensor. 18 was groaning from the hit. He spun around to 18 to see a Saiyan standing in front of her. It was a female. He ran an identity wave over her and recorded her name in his data banks.  
"My job here is done," he said calmly and vanished. All that remained was his jacket. It must've slid off of his shoulders during the battle.  
"Nyn... it, burns!" 18 manged to blurt out. She had her teeth gritted abd her hand covered the wound. Blood was seeping between her fingers. She needed help.  
Nyn squatted down and picked 18 up. She flew over to Goku's house where Krillin was. She landed with a thud as she hurried into the house.  
"Huh... 18!!!" Krillin yelled and hurried over to his wife.   
"What happened?" Goten asked. He was just entering the room.   
Everyone had gathered into the room. Piccolo was carrying a bag of sensu beans. He knelt down and managed to force one between Eighteen's teeth. She almost bit off his finger.  
The wound started to heal. But as the wound became a scab, the scab broke and more blood was coming. The sensu beans didn't work?  
"OH GOD!!! PLEASE SAVE HER." Krillin yelled and burst into tears.   
Nyn managed to pry her hand away from the wound and saw a horrible site. The bullet was about as small as a thumbtak but it was letting acid loose in the wound. No wonder the sensu beans didn't work, the wound would heal but then the acid would eat away at it.  
Nyn took her fingers and managed to pull the bullet out but dropped it on the floor because the acid got her finger.  
"Ahh... Sen...su." 18 managed to get out. Piccolo popped another sensu in before she could finish. The acid started to go away and the wound healed up.  
"Nyn, carry her to my room. She'll feel good in a couple of hours." Chi Chi ordered her as Nyn carried her to Chi Chi's room. Krillin followed her in and stayed when Nyn left. Nyn heard Krillin try to comfort her.   
"Is she alright?" Gohan asked. He looked worried.  
"She'll be fine. It may be a few days before the wound heals." Nyn replied and started to walk out the door with Piccolo.  
"Wait." Bulma yelled. "How'd this happen? Was it that android?  
Nyn turned back to them. "Yes, I happened to sense a battle in her direction. The other android had built in weapons. She would've died."  
Nyn and Piccolo slowly walked away into the forest. The danger that had happened to them was just a taste of the real powers Rem had.  
  
***  
  
Onboard Rem's ship which was orbiting Earth. Androids 1, 7, 13 and 14 stood in front of him. He paced back and forth in front of them. They all stood at attention. The long hairs with diamonds tied to the end hung from the corners of Rem's eyes as his deadly swords glistened.  
"1, you have pleased me with your excellent work. You found Nyn and managed to wound her partner. But how can it be 18. She is an android, not a human. This will take some research to figure out." He stood still and scanned his eyes across all 4 androids.   
"Sir, may I offer a suggestion?" 14 piped up.   
"You may speak."  
"Do you think it was the dragonballs that made her human?" 14 asked moving only his lips.   
"The dragonballs are only a myth. But it may be true. You are all dismissed." He said and they all turned to leave.  
Rem stood, staring out of the windows. He pondered on what the best way to get these Saiyans would be. He heard a transmission coming in.   
"Unidentified craft. You are to land at once. We have been monitoring your orbiting for the past 2 days. If you don't come down then we'll have to destroy you." The earth forces were reporting to him of his presence.  
If there was one thing he knew. That was never give in to a threat.  
"13, activate number 3. All of the others, prepare for battle." He shouted. His voice rang through the Assasin's Blade. He got confermations from the androids as they made it to their turrets.  
Rem hurried to his double turret. He saw four lights coming from the earth as the missles broke through the atmosphere.   
"FIRE!" Rem yelled out as the turrets blasted away. The missles were burned up as the first one exploded. Setting a chain reaction. It was a success.  
"Who made the critical hit?" Rem asked through the speakers.   
"I did sir." 1 replied back.   
Rem unmanned his post and ordered all androids to report to the briefing room. He was going to go to earth and was in need of escorts.  
  
They were in the briefing room. Rem had designed a new escort and downloaded it into a chip. He passed the chip around as each android downloaded it into their systems. Rem was glad he had stolen the 15 other androids from Gero before he destroyed them. What a waste to destroy something so perfect.  
"Okay, 1 and 13 will be escorting me down. 14, you will fly the ship down after we've made a clearing. 3, 7, you two will escort 14 down to earth. Now let's begin." Rem finished. They all went to their posts. Rem was just walking out when the ship shook. Something had hit them!  
"13, see if you can find what hit us." Rem yelled. He ran to the bridged and stared out the window. An armed missle satelite had fired at them.   
"EVERYONE! GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS!" Rem yelled. He tore down the hallway and past the briefing into one of the escape pods. He activated the extra blast shielding on the unactivated androids so that they couldn't be blown up in the explosion.  
He then activated the airlocks to his escape pod. The other missles had slammed into the Assasin's Blade and it started to explode.   
"COME ON COME ON!" Rem yelled as his airlock slowly closed. He heard the explosions and air rush at him. The airlock wouldn't close in time. He saw the fire sweeping down the hall in his direction. He fumbled around for something to shield his face from the fire and found a stincel that his androids used to make the emblem on his ship. The airlock had about another 6 inches to go. The fire just flared into the the escape pod. He was hit hard by the fire. His body armor prevented it from getting the rest of his body, but the fire made it through the little slits of the stensil and burned his face. He fell to the floor unconcious.  
The ship exploded. The other androids fled to earth, only that 14 had made it to a larger escape pod that was about one fifth the size of the Assasin's Blade. It was suitable for living in. But Rem's pod flew out from the ship as it blew up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

REM SAGA  
An Unfamiliar Face  
  
Rem awoke. He was in the medical lab of the ship that 14 brought down. The fire didn't kill him. His face felt like it was rotting. The armor had saved his life, but the fire seeped through the holes on the stinsel and permanently scarred his face.  
"Hey... one of yall!" Rem yelled out. 14 walked over to Rem, he told him that they managed to retrieve his pod and later salvaged all that they could from the remains of the Assasin's Blade. He also said that they'd retrieved the other unactivated androids.  
"Sir... there is just one problem that will not be able to be solved." 14 said to him.   
Rem rolled off of the cot and stood up. His legs felt weak after being unconcious for a while. He touched his face and felt scabs. He ran over to a box of supplies in the corner of the room and yanked out a mirror. What was seen, was gruesome.  
The emblem of the Assasin's Blade was on his face. A black line slid down from his forehead to his nose. Black identicle smudges surrounded his eyes. Rigid disigns were on the free space on his face.  
"GRRRRRR! This is what I have to live with the rest of my life." He told himself. He had gripped the mirror so hard that it shattered and fell to the floor.  
14 backed away. He knew that Rem would be ticked and decided to leave. Rem sat there, his face was in his hands. The scabs had become scars, he must've been unconcious for a few days. He fingered one of the diaminds that hung from his eyebrows, his mind was racing with thoughts of the hunt, the battle, past fights and how he had victored. He stroked the fur around his neck. It had miraculasly not been burned. That fur let him know he was one of the best of all the people in the universe. After all, you would think so too if you killed the first super saiyan.  
He stood up and walked over to the airlock. The memories came back as he opened the door. The night was cool, perfect for a swim. Rem took off all of his armor and weapons, to keep them from rusting and messing up, and walked out the door in his black tanktop and pants.  
The river slid down the hill, he dipped his hand in the water and rubbed the water on his charred face. It felt like paradise. He jumped into the slow moving river and took a dive under.  
The water was more than relaxing, it was like an endless dreamworld. The protective eyelids slid over his eyes so he could see clearly. Fish swam all over the bottom of the river, it had been such a long time since he had eaten. He swiped at one of the fish and caught it, the fish was a 1'3 bass. He turned around to go to the ship to skin, cook, and eat it  
The air was blowing when he got out. It was a nice feeling against the scars on his face. He told 7 to cook and prepare it with some of the emergency supplies. He shook his head, as his hair flew around the water flew over the solid floor.  
"Sir, it might be a while before it is ready. This new ship doesn't have the materials we had on the Assasin's Blade." 7 said. He returned to cleaning the fish.  
Rem walked back to the river and walked along the edge. The thought of the Saiyans kept him going. Little did he know he was being watched.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo snuck around through the trees, watching the new arriver with caution. He had seen the androids but thought that they were humans since he couldn't sense a power level. This new comer had no power level either. Piccolo snapped a twig and knew he had made a mistake.  
"Who's there?" The new comer, Rem, asked and switched to a fighting stance. He posed in that stance for a good 3 minutes before he started to enter the woods that bordered the river.  
Piccolo had to do something before he was caught. He spun around but was surprised to see Rem standing there, his arms crossed and his devilish face glaring into his eyes.  
"What are you doing here Namek?" Rem yelled and pointed a finger at Piccolo, the long fingernail almost sticking through his nose. Piccolo backed away. He was speechless. Rem's gaze was so ferocious it had shortly put piccolo in fear. Piccolo shook his head, Rem's face was not visible when he was spying on him so he could never see his face.  
"I... I'm Piccolo, I live around this area... If it's okay, I can help you out." Piccolo studdered. He just thought he could bring Rem to Goku's house hoping that they would help him out with supplies.  
"Yes, there is a way. My crew and I are running low on food and stock. I could use the help." Rem replied. After he got settled he would go get the Saiyans and claim the billions.   
Piccolo had to carry Rem on his back ,cause Rem couldn't fly, to Goku's.  
"Gohan, Goku, are yall awake?" Piccolo asked into the darkness of the house. They must've been asleep. He could hear Goku and Gohan snoring.   
They walked back outside, Piccolo did a high whistle. It was kinda off key because he still couldn't get over the creepy scars on Rem's face.  
Against the moonlight Nyn flew down to them and landed in front of em.  
"Hey, this is Rem." Piccolo said to Nyn.  
"Oh, nice to AAAHH!" Nyn had obviously seen the scars on Rem's face.   
Nyn felt stupid and foolish for acting in that manner in front of an acquaintant. She straightened up and tried to avoid the glare that came from his eyes. No matter how calm Rem set himself, the scars made his eyes look evil .  
Piccolo told Nyn of how he found him and they flew off, carrying Rem of course.  
"So. Your name's Rem huh?" Nyn asked, still kinda antsy about the devilish look on Rem's face. "I'm Nyn."  
Rem jerked his head towards her after hearing the name Nyn. Nyn about flipped out after the sudden impact of his facial features. She couldn't get over the way his face was.  
Rem now knew where the Saiyans were. His hunt was going perfect so far. They dropped down to begin their hunt for fresh animals. After all, live and cooked ones were better than packaged.  
  
Piccolo, Rem, and Nyn all had landed deep in the forest to hunt for some REAL food. The forest was obviously flooded with animals so it would be an easy hunt.  
"Okay, you stay here, Piccolo and I will go find some food." Nyn told Rem. Rem knew how to hunt, it was his way of living.  
"I can get my own food." Rem said back and jumped high into the sky. They didn't see where he landed, though they heard the sound of leaves and twigs snapping.  
They were about to leave to get the food themselves when a roar arose from the black forest behind them.  
Nyn and Piccolo knew that Rem had to be in trouble so they ran to the noise. What they saw was unbelievable. Rem had drowned a bear in the river and was skinning it with his bare hands.  
"WHOA! You took that thing out quick." Nyn said. Seeing the fur being tossed to the side. Rem had revealed the meat underneath the bear skin.  
Piccolo made a fire with his ki blast and they roasted the meat. Rem didn't eat his very fast because of the fish roasting back at ther ship.  
"Sooooo..." Piccolo managed to get out, trying not to stare at Rem's face. "How'd your face get that way?"  
"Piccolo!" Nyn grunted. Embarassed at how rude Piccolo was acting.  
"Oh, it's okay. It was all really an accident." Rem told them. They were ready to listen. "Well, me and my crew were orbiting earth getting ready to go hunting, I heard the animals here were large and I decided to come here to hunt." It was partly true. "So the Earth army forces shot missles at my ship because I was orbiting the planet for 2 days and seemed suspicious. So it started to explode and the fire was coming at me quick. I tried to find something to shield my face from the fire but I could only find a stensil of my ships logo. The fire scarred it into my face so that my face has the emblem in it now."  
"Oh... you poor thing. We can take care of you and your crew if you'd like." Nyn offered.   
Rem said that he didn't need much help and said he had to go because his crew might be worried about him. Piccolo offered to fly him back but Rem refused and jumped into the river and swam back to his place.  
"I think the guy just needs to be alone for a while, you know, just to get settled. Who knows, he might stay here permanently." Nyn told Piccolo. Only that their friend Rem was not the friend they thought he was.  
  
***  
  
"So... what'd you do last night?" Trunks asked Nyn.  
"Well, Piccolo found a person wondering around on the river side. He said he crashed here after his ship was attacked and seemed like a charming person except... his face was scarred, it looked as if he was some demon." Nyn replied. They were at Bulma's house for a visit. 18 was better but still couldn't move her arm too well.  
"Whoa. He must've gotten it bad. Wanna spar?" Trunks asked, wanting some action. He needed to test his sword out.  
"Sure. But don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya." Nyn told him as they all ran out to a field to spar.   
Trunks suddenly turned super Saiyan. Nyn was really ticked off since she was the only one who couldn't turn super Saiyan.   
Trunks yanked his sword out of its sheath and got in his fighting stance. Nyn prepared herself for battle. Trunks did the first move, he lunged at Nyn with his sword out. Nyn jumped to the side and karate chopped him on the back sending him to the ground.  
"Hey... go a little easy on me." Trunks yelled and jumped up.  
"Let's see, you have a sword, and you can turn super Saiyan. Why should I go easy on you?" Nyn retorted.  
Suddenly a sword flew from the forest and landed in front of Nyn. "Oi! Trunks, you almost got me."  
"Huh... I didn't throw it." Trunks said back and turned to the forest.  
Rem stepped out of the forest holding his second sword. He had only a light bit of armor on and a bolas attatched to his belt.  
"Ahh... Who are you?" Trunks screamed, surprised at how Rem's face looked. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.  
"Hey Rem! This is my friend Trunks." Nyn waved, she picked up the sword and ran over to him.   
"So... Your buddy wants to sword fight doesn't he?" Rem asked Nyn, staring up at Trunks who was hovering.  
"Cool. I'll take you on." Trunks said, determined. Nyn gave Rem his other sword. Rem threw it up to Trunks who sheathed his sword and caught Rem's  
Trunks flew down and Nyn backed up to watch the battle. Bulma also stepped out with Dr. Brief to watch the spar.  
They both held their swords out in front of them. Trunks swung at Rem who instantly blocked it with his. The first round had begun.  
Rem evaded Trunks's second attack by ducking, then he came up with his fist and bopped Trunks under the chin.  
Trunks stumbled backwards, but gained enough sense back to block Rem's verticle swing. This may have been a mismatch.  
Rem could tell, even though he was a super Saiyan, Trunks would be no match for him when the real battle came.  
Trunks flew backwards across the ground. He powered up a ki blast and shot it at Rem.   
"HEY NO FAIR!" Nyn yelled out. Bulma and Dr. Brief were more on Trunks's side than Rem's like Nyn.  
"I never play by the rules." Trunks said, trying to be cool.  
"BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE POWERS LIKE US! IT WOULD BE JUST LIKE SHOOTING ANY OTHER HUMAN!" Nyn yelled back. Running over to Rem to push him out of the way.  
"YIKES!" Trunks yelled and realized how stupid it'd been to break the rules.  
"I don't play by the rules either." Rem said and swung his sword like a tennis raquet. Sending it, faster, at Trunks.  
Trunks didn't have time to react and was hit in the chest. He went crashing to the ground. He was bruised but was back up in a flash.  
Rem ran over to him with his sword raised above his head. Trunks was being to confidential and was attempting to grab Rem's hand when it came down. Another mistake.  
Rem came down with his hands out of Trunks's reach. The blade came down on Trunks's shoulder.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Trunks yelled in pain as the sword landed on his shoulder. Everyone jumped up. This was supposed to be a spar, not a deathmatch.  
It all went quiet. Rem stood with his sword on his shoulder. Acting calmer than normal.   
"Ugh... huh?" Trunks was amazed to see his arm still attatched.  
"I hit you with the flat side. It would've hurt a lot worse if I hadn't." Rem told him. Everyone sighed. The fight wasn't a fatal one.  
"You may have hurt me... but you haven't beat me." Trunks yelled and threw Rem's sword down. He yanked his own out and swung.  
Rem held his own sword out and Trunks's sword made impact. Trunks's sword shattered. The pieces flew out. Trunks held only the handle. The rest was on the ground.  
Everyone was up again. Vegeta had started to watch and was surprised. Trunks's sword had been destroyed.  
"Oh no! I've had this thing for a long time. It's priceless." Trunks said. Staring at the handle.  
"Here, give me the handle. I can repair it. I will make it better too." Rem offered. Holding his free hand out.  
Trunks handed Rem the handle. Rem slid it in his belt. Then he gave Trunks the other sword.  
"You can use my other one until I get back with yours." Rem told him and walked away, into the forest.  
Trunks swung the sword around and felt it glide peacefully. It didn't go up or down any like his own. This guy was indeed a champion blacksmith.  
"Hey Trunks, lemme hold that thing." Vegeta yelled and flew down. Trunks gave it to Vegeta who tested it out on a nearby tree. It made a clean cut all the way through. Vegeta examined it and couldn't find a single splinter.  
Nyn ran to the forest after Rem as the others went up to Trunks to see the new blade.  
Rem had made it to the river when Nyn caught up to him. She called out to him. "Hey, great fight. For a guy with no power level you really beat Trunks."  
"Heh... thanks. His sword should be finished in a week."   
"You need a hand? It's a long way back. I'll fly you there." Nyn offered.  
"No. I'll swim. The water kinda regenerates my energy." He replied.  
From behind them was a sound of hands clapping slowly. Vegeta stood against a tree slapping his hands together slowly.  
"Nice... very nice. You beat my son. How bout fighting a real super Saiyan?" Vegeta said. He turned super Saiyan.  
"VEGETA! Not now." Nyn yelled to him.  
Vegeta powered down.   
"Anyway. I gotta go. My crew is waiting. I'm late as it is." He told her and jumped into the water. Nyn watched his silouette swim at enormous speed in the direction of Goku's.  
Vegeta stepped down to Nyn as she stood watching Rem swim away. He watched too as his hair blew in the wind.  
"You think he can beat me?" Vegeta wondered aloud.  
"With what I saw I'd say he could take you blindfolded." Nyn replied back and flew off to her home.  
Vegeta snorted and turned back to the rest of the gang.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

REMSAGA  
Weapon of Destruction  
  
Rem sat at a table in his ship. The other androids were fixing things up as Rem worked on Trunks's sword. He had to make them trust him at the highest, then he would attack. The blade was on the sword but hadn't been sharpened or designed. He thought he'd might as well make some designs on it like his. The designs on Rem's sword were on the blade as well as the handle, they were spiral shaped and as on his face, had the marking of his ship around where the blade met the handle.  
He flipped a small switch on a device next to him he used for sword making. A wide but thin laser came out, Rem held the very edge of the sword up to it making the edges nice and sharp. Rem welded down the edges to a sharp point. It was almost finished, he just had to coat it for rust prevention and connect the blade with Trunks's handle.  
He walked over to a pot holding the coating being boiled by laser heat. He dipped the blade in the boiling goo and let it sit for a minute.  
Rem took it out with a pair of tongs and set it in front of a small hole. He flipped a switch and a small spout of fire came out of the hole. He used the tongs to move it back and forth in the fire to melt off the excess coating.   
He hollowed out a hole on the top of Trunks's handle and slid the blade in it after it had dried. After that, he took out a small pistol. He aimed it at the part where the blade met the handle and pulled the trigger. A small laser flipped out and started to weld the handle and blade into one. The sword was finished.  
  
***  
  
"You won't beat me this time Nyn!" Trunks yelled as he and Nyn got into another spar. Nyn swung a ki blast at Trunks who deflected it back at her. She barely got out of its range as it crashed into the ground.  
It had been harder for Nyn to fight Trunks because of the new sword. Everything she threw at him came back at her. Now HE was being unfair.  
Nyn went for a different aproach. Instead of shooting at him she was going into hand-to-sword. This would be hard but she thought she could pull it off.  
She flew straight up at Trunks with a fist out. Trunks swung at her fist and hit it with the flat side of his sword. It turned her so that she flew past him and into a tree.  
"Hey! I'm actually winning." Trunks yelled out. Just what Nyn needed, why don't he let the whole world know?  
Nyn stood up, dazed. She got back to focus but was too late, Trunks had hit her in the side with the flat part of his sword sending her on her stomach. He always played rough.  
She jumped up and dodged another blow from him. They were on the ground now. She ran across the ground with her head out. She knew she'd made a mistake. Trunks brought back his sword and prepared to swing at Nyn's head. But a hand appeared behind him and pulled his arm back preventing him from taking the swing.  
Nyn plowed into Trunks's stomach sending him on the ground. Rem stood off to the side holding a sword.  
"Hey, thanks. He would've knocked me senseless." Nyn thanked him.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HELPING HER OUT??? I'M TRYING TO WIN TOO!!!" Trunks complained holding his stomach.   
"Never hit a girl." Rem told him. Nyn snickered at the remark.  
Trunks stormed off, ticked. Rem tossed Trunks's sword at him and it landed directly in his sheath. Trunks reached back and yanked it out.  
"Hey cool! It looks better than before." Trunks said and gave it a few practice swings. Then he tossed Rem's sword back. Rem caught it and sheathed it.   
Trunks ran off to Goku's to obviously show off his sword. 18 was sitting under a tree watching the battle and she got up to meet Rem.  
"Is this Rem? I've heard a lot about you." 18 told Rem. Strange how she didn't scream, puke, or pass out from the scarred face.  
Rem recognised her from 1's data files. She looked like one of the androids he had seen Gero working on when he invaded.  
"Yeah, he beat the crap out of Trunks. They got into a sword fight and, WHOOSH! BAM! SHWING! He took him out without a sweat." Nyn was starting to get a little out of control.  
"Uh-huh... so, what's your name?" Rem sked 18, acting as if he didn't know her.  
"I don't really have a name, I'm called 18 cause that was my number when Dr. Gero created me. But later I was wished to be human by the dragonballs." She replied, pulling her hair back. She sensed something evil again. Only this time, it was a lot closer.  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Nyn yelled. A figure in the forest was aiming a gun directly at 18.  
Rem knew who it was, one of his androids thought he was in danger. That FOOL!!!  
The gun flared off. The bullet streaked through the air. Rem zipped one of his swords in the way of Eighteen's face. The bullet hit it, leaving a small dent.  
"Wh... what was that?" Eighteen studdered. Nyn looked down at the bullet. It was the same that had hit Eighteen before. The acid ate away at the grass making it sizzle and crack.  
Rem headed out to the forest with his blinding speed. His sword unsheathed.  
The android took off into the forest. She is going to suffer the cause. How DARE she interfere with my espionage. Rem thought.  
He easily caught up with her. Rem head butted her in the back, the android went sprawling to the ground. Rem stood up and turned the struggling body over with his sword to see who it was. 13.  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Rem demanded. His sword at her throat.  
"Please!!! I didn't mean to." She pleaded, scared to death.  
"I have no room on my ship for an interference. You must go." Rem told her, in a pale, dark voice. The demonic face peered into her eyes, his eyes were wide open, hypnotizing. Then the scouters came over Rem's eyes. They each had a little hole above the viewing screen. From these holes came the slightest sight of a faint blue laser. The laser hit her in the throat, only just shutting down every system in her body.  
She couldn't talk, move, blink, she couldn't even move her eyes.  
Rem rose his sword in the air. The sun bounced off the ship/face symbol on the base of the sword, sending a gold reflection on her face. It made her face look just like Rem's. Then he swung the sword down just as the deactivation started to wear off. It cut just the front of her neck wires, making her unable to move anything but her head.   
He then held up two fingers, and brought them down on her eyes. One finger in each eye. His fingers went into her mechanical skull, he could feel the snapping wires and the sparks in her head. His fingers went as far in to get only the base of them showing outside. Rem's scouter sensed she was still running. So he locked his fingers in her eyes, he could hear the faint screaming coming from the speakers around her lips.  
Yanking her in the air by his fingers, Rem swung his hand out forward with her hanging by the eye holes and jerked his hand back. The face plate and all of the most important parts hung on his fingers as her body flew out into the forest, exploding.  
Eighteen and Nyn were above him, watching the whole time. They had their eyes open the whole time.   
"Y... You... took an android out... that fast?" Eighteen managed to get out.  
Rem just stared up at them, crushing the android faceplate with his fingers.  
"HEY! ARE YOU GONNA REPLY OR STAND THERE?" Nyn called down.   
They both flew down. He just stood there, his face toward the ground. His plan was starting to begin.  
"What's that?" Nyn saw a shimmer in Rem's back pocket. She yanked it out to see a handgun.  
Nyn opened the magazine and saw an unbelievable sight. The bullets had acid in them. She could see it in the glass container that was in the middle of each bullet.  
"These are the bullets used by the androids!" She dropped the gun, setting it off. Eighteen and Nyn jumped. Rem took the time so swipe his sword at their heads.  
Eighteen dropped, grabbing Nyn and yanking her down with her. They had missed the blow barely.  
Rem took off in the direction of the river as Nyn and Eighteen recoverd from the surprise.   
Eighteen flew after Rem. Nyn ran for the others.   
"YOU TRAITOR!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL US?" Eighteen yelled and did a swan dive in the middle of Rem's back, he bit the dirt.  
Eighteen brought up her fists in a combat stance. Rem held his sword over his head and aiming at her. His cover was blown, he had to move the ship quickly.  
Rem charged at Eighteen who jumped up in the air avoiding his blow. Rem ran into nothing and skidded to a stop.  
Eighteen knew about the power of Rem's sword and began to create a ki blast faster than the speed of light. She had the spherical blast in her hand and hurled it.   
Rem was hit in the chest. Blue spit and vomit flew from his mouth. He flew into a nearby tree, braking it.  
Eighteen powered up a ki blast. This one would be slower because Rem was wounded and didn't have his reflexes in perfect condition. She tossed it at him.  
She was fooled. Rem had regurgitated to make it seem he was suffering and brought the sword up, only it had a wire attatched to the blade?  
The blast crashed into the sword, it didn't reflect. Instead, it was absorbed into the sword, making it glow a light blue color.  
Eighteen was startled by the reaction. Rem leaped into the air and swung at Eighteen, leaving a trailing glow of fire where the sword had swept. Eighteen was hit in the side, the sword cut her but didn't gash a deep wound.  
She fell to the ground. A burn mark was around her hip where the blow took place.  
Rem retreated to the river and was hit behind before he reached it. Nyn had gotten Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku.  
"SPIRIT BALL!!!" Goku yelled and turned super saiyin, formed a spirit ball in his hand.   
Vegeta powered up a punch as Trunks got his new sword out and brought it back for a swing.  
Goku hurled the spirit ball, Rem didn't have time to react and got hit in the back. His armor blocked most of the damage but he skidded halfway across the river and sank.  
"We did it... he's dead!" Vegeta cheered.   
"Ha-ha-ha. Fools, you haven't known me to well have you?" A voice boomed from the water, it was Rem's!  
There was huge splash coming out of the water, the water had electricity going through it.  
"AHH!!! Run for it!" Nyn screamed and took off running to the forest as the wave landed on the others, the electricity fled through their bodies. Trunks's sword acted as a rod and gave Trunks most of the damage.  
The wave receded, Nyn peeked from behind the tree she took cover behind. Trunks, Goku, Eighteen, and Vegeta were moaning, Vegeta coughed up a gallon of water. Their hair was staticy and standing up. Rem emerged from the water. His eyes were a bright yellow color. His sword was no longer glowing, he must've used it for the electricity.  
Nyn brought her hands back over her head. "DEMON'S RAGE!" She yelled as a black and red blast formed in her hands. She hurled it at Rem who held his sword in a cutting position and plowed into the blast.  
The sword cut the blast in half. A black half going one direction and a red one in the other.  
They flew behind him, he didn't notice them both coming at him from behind.  
The black one hit first, sending Rem flying forward. The red one missed but knocked his sword from his hands.  
It bounced across the ground and came to a stop in front of Nyn's feet, almost cutting them off. She yanked it up and charged at Rem.  
Rem struggled to his feet and dragged himself to the water, Nyn dived in after him.  
Nyn couldn't see to well under the water but Rem brought his transparent eyelids over his eyes and made a swim for her.  
She didn't see him and was hit in the stomach. She screamed out in a gargled voice. The water had somehow revived Rem.  
Rem grabbed Nyn's hair and brought his hand back, ready to smash her face in.   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

REM SAGA  
Battle for Survival  
  
Nyn had no chance, there wasn't a thing she could do. Rem was going to bash her face in. A small movement above Rem stopped him from killing Nyn and he looked up to the ripply sky.  
"Don't think you can get away that easy!" Vegeta yelled and crashed into the water on a collision course with Rem.  
Rem had to let go of Nyn to avoid getting his teeth flipped inside out and followed Vegeta who had hold of the unconcious Nyn.  
"You both will die and I'll get your friends too!" Rem yelled. He voice wasn't garggled from the water.  
Vegeta was running low on air and had to make a break for the surface. Rem tried to grab his leg but was unsuccessful. He followed him to the surface too.  
The water exploded as Vegeta flew out with Nyn. He made a break for the sky where Rem couldn't get them. Rem came up less than a second after them and jumped high. He made it to about sixty feet before he fell back. He landed on the ground and got ready for the next attack.  
Vegeta set Nyn next to a tree and sprang after Rem in headbutting position.  
"You have no way of winning." Rem said calmly and yanked out the tripple bolas on his belt. He dodged Vegeta but swung the bolas and it wrapped Vegeta around the neck.  
Vegeta crashed into the ground, gasping for breath when Rem brought up his gun. He aimed it at Vegeta's stomach when a loud yell was heard. "RAGING HEART!" He turned around to see a huge blast coming at him.  
The blast slammed into his chest, his armor had gone black where he was hit. Nyn gave a victory whoop as she knew that raging heart shuts down a person's heart for about a minute.  
Rem stood there, nothing had affected him. Nyn was dumbfounded and couldn't believe raging heart had failed.  
"You... you didn't fall? It's supposed to grab your heart and hold it still for 1 minute!!!" She studdred, backing up.  
"There wasn't anything to grab on to." Rem told her, tensely and made a charge after her.  
She was hit in the side of the head and went flying to the lake and skidded like a hyperactive whale.  
She sank and never came up. Goku was getting up but Rem ran over and kicked him in the side. Goku yelled in pain so Rem kicked him in the face to shut him up.   
Goku immediately went limp. He lay there, unconcious. Vegeta was choking, Nyn was drowning, Goku was unconcious and so was Trunks. 4 Saiyans, great catch for the day.   
Rem flipped out a wrist com and reported to his crew he had caught the Saiyans. They replied saying that they would send a small transport, about the size of a bus.   
Vegeta was about to pass out. His face was blue and the veins in his neck were showing. Rem trotted over to him and undid the bolas. Vegeta collapsed, inhaling deeply.   
"Don't struggle, it'd be easier if you didn't." Rem said to him, coldly.  
"What is it with you -gasp- you have just about killed us all... why?" Vegeta managed to get out. He was clutching his throat.  
Rem just stared at him without a single change of expression. He was at least one and a half feet taller than Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't even look up at him.  
At about that time, Vegeta swirled his leg up under Rem's feet in an attempt to trip him. He only hurt his schin.  
"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Vegeta yelled, he grabbed his schin.  
"I told you not to struggle. You didn't listen." Rem taunted.  
"Freeze big guy, I got you at the neck." Rem whirled around to see Nyn standing behind hm, drenched and holding his sword up at his throat, ready to slice his throat open.  
"Well Nyn. Looks like you've gotten the best of me." Rem taunted, holding his large hands up mockingly.  
"You'll find I'm full of surprises." She glared, and started to shove the sword closer to his throat.  
"Same here." Rem replied, then he started to make a move but Nyn sliced at him. He got hit behind his knucles. An inch deep cut bled the blue blood.  
"Nice surprise. BUT I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" She screamed, and took a swipe at his throat. He reached his wounded hand up and seemed that he caught it. But what he really did was more ironic.  
Two blades that were about four inches long had extended from the gaping wound. They were slightly curved and had blood covering them.  
"Ugh... guh... FWAAAR!" Nyn puked all over the ground in front of her. Rem jumped back. He just about got sprayed.  
Nyn started to groan and get dizzy. The blades that came out of Rem's hand went back in. The transport could barely be seen coming down from the sky.  
"It is time. You will be mine now." Rem said in her face. He whirled and caught her under the chin with his foot, knocking her unconcious.  
The transport came down with 14 driving it. They gathered all of the Saiyans. Rem walked over to Nyn and prepared to take her away.  
"Huh... oh, my head." Nyn mumbled as she awoke. She was in a small room, the others were there with her, all were awake except Trunks. He was laying with his hands over his chest, his sword gone.  
"So, you've awaken." Vegeta said from across the room. He had his knees tucked up in front of him with his hands around them.  
"What's going on? Where are we?"  
"It's a prison cell, there are electrical guards behind the wall. We try to escape and we're dead." Vegeta told her.  
Nyn was sitting on the floor now in indian style. Her mind was clouded with fear and bewilderness. She noticed Goku laying on his back with his hands behind his head.   
"Goku? Why can't you use your instant transmission?" Nyn asked him.  
"The androids are guarding the place, if they see any sign of us trying to escape then they'll murder whoever is left and our friends. Sorry, but I can't let you die." Goku replied, his eyes staring at the ceiling.  
Nyn got up and walked over to a small glass window. Two of the androids were behind the glass with all of their weapons withdrawed from their body and aimed them at her. She gasped and stepped back, there were at least thirty weapons in every android.  
One of the androids looked at her, the other looked past her. Nyn turned around to see another small glass window. She walked over to it to look through.  
"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Vegeta interupted her thoughts with his voice. She looked at him with an odd look on her face.  
"I can do as I wish and I don't care." She spat back. Nyn then turned her face towards the window and saw android 1 and another android gathered around a cot. She craned her neck to look in between them when they moved away. She gasped at the site. Rem was laying on the cot and his hand was completely stripped of it's skin. A metal hand was in it's place.  
Nyn stared at it, wires were connected all over it. She then jumped as Rem's eyes opened. He sat up and stared at his hand, not surprised.  
Rem made the hand spin around a bit, checking that it worked right, and stared at Nyn.  
"Told you not to look. They've been doing that for at leas the past eight hours." Vegeta murmured. He took a look in her direction and saw Rem standing up, his hand whirling in circles.  
"What is he... he's some kind of demon." Nyn whispered, she had never felt this fearful in her life. The door suddenly opened as android 1 stepped into the room with what looked like a throwing disk in his hand.  
"Heh... fool." Vegeta gritted and hurled a ki blast at android 1. Android one brought up the disk and deflected the blast back at vegeta, smashing him into the side wall.  
"Anyone else want to play?" Android 1 asked sarcastically, raising the disk up level with his chin.  
"What do you want?" Goku sneered, helping Vegeta up.  
"Oh nothing... just to let you know that you have twenty three hours before the hunt begins." Android 1 spat back.  
"What hunt, is this some other crap Rem has thought up?" Nyn yelled to him, androids 14 and 7 entered, one with a disk and one with a huge mechete protruding from his wrist.  
"Oh... forgive me. He is giving you a chance to live, he will let each of you out one at a time and hunt you down, if he wins... you die. If you win, he lets you go... but you'll still die after he finishes the rest of you. If you don't leave the boundary zones then he won't kill your friends and family. Aside from those rules you can all go out at the same time and for every one of you out there one of us androids will be hunting. Good luck, sorry to trouble you." Android 1 turned around and stepped out of the room with the other two following him as the door closed.  
Nyn stood there, in the center of the room, her mouth hanging open.  
"This is not good, definetely not good." Goku muttered from the floor. He stared at the ceiling, wondering about the future.  
There was a tap on the glass, they all turned their head to see Rem standing there, smiling, he had a Saiyan skull in his hand he had gotten from a previous hunt and broke it with his metal hand. He rolled the pieces around in his hand and dropped them on the floor. Nyn jumped at the door, pounding on it and screaming curses. Rem just sat there as if he were enjoying it.  
Nyn backed away and then gave him the finger. She was tense, she had to calm or she'd probably risk her friends lives. Nyn turned away and knelt down next to Trunks who was still unconcious and gave him a ki boost.  
She stood up and could here his heavy breathing. He was going to recover quickly.   
"Where are the others, Krillin, Eighteen, Gohan, Piccolo?" Nyn blurted out. Goku and Vegeta jumped at the sudden break of silence and just gave her a blunt look.  
The female Saiyan looked through the window and down at the Saiyan skull lying broken on the ground. She could barely make out the shattered features and spun around not wanting to look any more. There had to be a way to get out of this, there had to.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

REM SAGA  
The Nightmares  
  
Goku awoke to the sound of a faint explosion... one that sounded like a recording. He leaned up and saw Nyn on the small bed with Vegeta and Trunks on the floor, sleeping.  
Goku rubbed his eyes and nudged Trunks.  
"Huh... Wha...?" Trunks mumbled. He sat up and started to stretch out his muscles.  
"How much longer you think we got?" Goku asked Trunks.  
Trunks stared at his watch (it was set to thirty minutes before the hunt). "We have about seventeen more hours... let's get some more sleep." Trunks then blacked out and went into his intensive snoring.  
Goku just let out a short laugh and layed down on the floor. The carpet was soft enough to keep him from getting cramps.  
  
Vegeta's Dream  
  
Vegeta flew through the trees with amazing speed. Blood trickled down his face from the machete blow to the forehead. He went blind in one eye and was flying blind.  
He crashed into a web of branches and collided with the ground. After getting up he searched the whole area and didn't see Rem. Trunks was dead and Kakarott had one of his organs cut and was slowly dying.  
"No... GET AWAY FROM ME YOU...!" Nyn's cry for help was cut off short by the sound of a blade slicing through the air.  
Vegeta's good eye started to water and his vision became blurry. He couldn't see Rem but knew he was nearby.   
Instantly he felt Rem's hand grab his back, Rem's metal hand broke his skin and grabbed his spine. The he crushed it.  
Vegeta fell, he couldn't move and he couldn't feel anything. All he saw was the slight reflection of the sun off of Rem's sword before it plunged through his skull.  
  
End of Vegeta's Dream  
  
Trunks's Dream  
  
Front. Block. Side. Block. Trunks fought the invisible creature in a fencing match. Some machine had been installed on that arm to make him invisible. Only at bright areas it would bend the light inward to just make out his outline.  
Trunks caught a glimpse to his left and swung, hearing the metal klank of Rem's sword against his. He felt something brush his neck and spun around to feel his sword slice against flesh as blood flew out on him.  
He did it, he killed... Vegeta! Trunks stared in horror as his father's body fell in two halves to the ground.  
"Hah hah hah... Thanks Saiyan." The murderous voice thundered.   
Trunks's face was drenched with Vegeta's blood. It was all on him causing him to get distracted. Trunks never heard the sound of Rem's infernal laser fire before he died.  
  
End of Trunks's Dream  
  
Goku's Dream  
  
He was flying, blasting trees out of the way as he carried Nyn. She was unconcious and was slowly losing blood.  
He touched the ground and set her down and immediately pumped ki into her body. Her eyes cracked open as she regained conciousness and they both stood up.   
Both of them scanned the area. Goku didn't see anything and got just a little relieved.  
"Nyn... you see anything... Nyn... NYN!" Goku whirled around to see Nyn gone and half of her hair was where she had stood. Goku screamed and powered up to ssj3. The forest around him started to break away... only while he powered up, he was vulnerable. The place was completely white from the energy release except for Goku and a certain area that had looked as if the sky was cracked.  
Goku formed a spirit ball and hurled it toward the figure. Rem deflected it with his sword and sent it at Goku. The spirit ball only affected those who were evil and bounced off of Goku.   
"SHOW YOURSELF DEMON!!! GIMME ALL YOU GOT!!!" Goku screamed. He heard the unsheathing of a blade and yelled as his whole body was filleted.  
  
End of Goku's Dream  
  
Nyn's Dream  
  
She hid in the ground. Her air was running out. She'd been in there for at least thirty minutes. Sweat and tears strolled down her face as she heard her friends being taken out one by one.  
"Nyn... come out. Don't make this hard. I know exactly where you are." She heard the taunting voice of Rem. He was using a loudspeaker of some sort.  
She couldn't breath. She had to get out.  
Nyn erupted from the soil and felt the sword slice through her body. She turned around to see her tail on the ground and her power drained from her body.  
The cold blade came again. Her hand was sliced off and landed on the ground.  
She hit the ground hard and then felt the blade cut her leg open. She never even saw him. The last moment of her life was litteraly 'cut' short.  
  
End of Nyn's Dream  
  
They all woke up... sweating and panting.   
"We gotta do something... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Trunks screamed.  
"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Nyn yelled, covering her ears.  
"We're all dead, we're gonna die." Goku cried.  
"Hey!!! Quit whimpering about something that hadn't even happened yet. I had a nightmare too but I'm not gonna complain about it." Vegeta yelled.  
They all calmed down. The hunt would start in seven hours. They had to think of a strategy or they'd all die.   
  
Three hours left until the hunt and already they were stumped. Trunks was trying to get a good strategy when Vegeta broke the silence. "I should go first... then if I die then you'll all know what you could be up against." This was unlike Vegeta.  
"No, if we go out there then it will be together." Nyn retorted. She stared out the window, hearing explosions.  
"Hey... you, get over here." Goku yelled through the glas window at the androids.  
Four of them came in with their weapons wihtdrawed. "What is it?" One asked in his cool, smooth voice.  
"What are all of those explosions?" Goku asked, annoyed.  
"That's just Rem sparing." One of them told her.  
"What is he sparing against?"  
"He's sparing against android 1."  
"How come he gets to prepare for the fight and we don't? It's unfair." Nyn called up.  
The andtoids just turned around and left. The Z fighters were all ticked.  
"I think we should go out together. Nyn almost took out Rem's strongest android so it should be easy." Trunks piped up.  
"I'm with Trunks on this. It's settled, we will go together." Goku put in.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
"It's time yall. We got to do this for earth." Nyn announced.  
Trunks glanced at his watch and noted that she was correct. They all stood up when the androids entered the room.  
"We will escort you out. Don't try any smart moves, Rem has decided to fight all four of you without the aid of his androids. Our other androids are stationed at areas outside and any attempt to escape and they'll slaughter you're friends. We are on the opposite side of the planed so your friends will not be distracted by the explosions. Come on." The android told them and they followed him out. Small guns mounted in the walls tracked their movement.  
They got to the end of the hallway where the android stuck a key in the small keyhole and opened the door. The forest was in front of them and they were forced out.  
"The hunt begins now!" The android shouted and the Z fighters all shot out into the forest.  
  
Trunks had his sword unsheathed and was slowly making his way through the forest. His eyes scanned the area and kept alert. He could feel the other's ki and knew they were alright.  
He heard a small movement to his left and whirled around with his hand outstretched powering up a ki blast.   
A pack of wolves jumped out of the forest and knocked Trunks down. He shot the ki blast out and heard the wolves howl in pain as they dissentegrated.  
Trunks started to get up but immediately a sword appeared in front of his throat. Rem had found him and had some strange cloak on that would bend the light in some areas.  
Trunks swung his sword out and knocked Rem's out of the way. Trunks came back but his blow was blocked by Rem's metal hand.  
Trunks back rolled out of Rem's reach and brought up his sword. Rem took the second one out of it's sheath and started to twirl them around.   
It was wierd, it looked as if the swords were hoovering. Rem swung at Trunks who blocked and swung a punch. His hand split as Rem brought his sword up and sliced through Trunks's hand.  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Trunks yelled and grabbed his hand where it was split.  
Rem wasted no time and sliced off his whole hand. Trunks was yelling and bleeding intensively.  
"This is the last moment of your life Saiyan. Enjoy it." Rem said, cold heartedly and removed his head with a single swipe. Trunks's lifeless body fell, dropping the sword and lying limp.  
Rem picked up the head and stroked his hair. Rem placed it in a bag and took out a flamethrower and roasted the rest of Trunks's body. The young warrior had fallen.  
  
Nyn and Goku were both together, they all turned at the same time and ended up staring in the same direction.  
"It's Trunks! He's... Dead." Goku whimpered. A tear strolled down Nyn's cheek and her blood started to boil.  
"I'm... gonna KILL HIM!" Nyn screamed, she went Super Saiyan and her hair arched back behind her, glowing a blonde color.  



	7. Chapter 7

REM SAGA  
Rage  
  
Nyn's hair grew blonde, her eyes turned red, her anger grew fierce.  
"Nyn! You've gone insane!" Goku backed away.  
They both flew off in the direction of where Trunks was killed. Nyn flying faster than before.  
They landed and found the forest on fire. In the center of it all was Trunks's skeleton, burned. His sword and his hand lay off to the side. His skull was no where to be found.  
"Oh God!" Nyn cried and fell into Goku's arms, sobbing. Trunks had been brutaly murdered by the ferocious serial killer.  
  
"Huh... guys, somethings up!" Piccolo dropped his glass of water. He was at Goku's with Gohan and Chi Chi.  
"Yeah... I felt it too." Gohan jumped up. The table turned over from his sudden movement and landed on Chi Chi.  
"Hey... guys... HELP ME UP!!!" Chi Chi yelled.  
"It's Trunks... he's dead!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan had felt it too.   
"Let's go." Gohan yelled and they both flew out of the house... without the use of the door, they used the wall instead.  
"Help!" Chi Chi muttered from under the table. "I'm stuck."  
She pushed on the table and managed to lift it off of her. Chi Chi got up and bent down on the floor to scoop up the broken glass. A shadow filled the room. Chi Chi looked up.  
"Well, about time you guys came, AAH! WHO ARE YOU?" Chi Chi yelled to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. It was android 7, with a gun pointed at Chi Chi.  
"Yout friends and mine had a deal... say goodbye." android 7 loaded it with an acid bullet and fixed the laser sight on her forehead.  
"HELP SOMEONE!" Chi Chi yelled.  
"Not so fast microwave." android 7 heard a voice behind him. He turned around. It was Eighteen.  
Eighteen threw a punch at him and sent him to the ground. The gun flew out of his hands and Eighteen caught it and aimed at 7's face.  
BLAM!  
The bullet hit his head and got stuck halfway through the covering. He reached up to pull it out but the acid leaked out into his circuits and fried them before he got his hands to it.  
"Chi Chi, come with me, we're going to Master Roshi's." Eighteen rushed her and carried her to Master Roshi's.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were over Gero's lab as they flew to the site. Gohan looked down and saw a strange glow. He squinted and stopped.  
"Hey... come on." Piccolo yelled and stopped.  
"Wait I see... RUN FOR IT!" Gohan yelled and they flew out of the way as four lasers shot up from the ground.  
Piccolo saw four androids on the ground shooting at them. "Hurry, we gotta get them!" Piccolo and Gohan flew down to fight them.  
They formed a medium powered ki blast in their hands and held it while they did their bomb-and-run.  
They threw their blast down and turned upward and headed toward the sky, the blasts made impact with the androids.  
They backflipped and headed to the ground. They landed and prepared for the worst.  
The androids stood there. The dust cleared away and they each withdrew two blades from their hands, one on each.   
"This could get bad. Be careful Gohan." Piccolo warned and they flew at them head on.  
  
"You feel that?" Goku asked Nyn who was calming down.   
"Yeah... get down." Nyn warned and they ducked down powering up. Goku had silently made a Kamehameha ball and held it, Nyn had made a Demons Rage.  
The figure jumped out of the forest with his hand held out.  
"Vegeta?" Nyn yelled, relieved.  
"Who'd you think I was. And why are yall powering up ki?" Vegeta then saw the torched bones.  
"TRUNKS! What happened!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Rem got him... I'm sorry." Goku told him the tragic news.  
"I'll kill that guy... I'LL KILL HIM!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Hey... now there's something else I feel." Goku announced and turned around.  
"Yeah, IT'S PICCOLO!" Nyn screamed.  
"AND GOHAN!" Goku added. "Their in trouble."  
All three of them headed for Gero's mountain and prepared for the worst.  
Piccolo and Gohan were each taking two androids. They weren't easy but neither were Gohan and Piccolo.  
"Come one you freak... give me all you got!" Piccolo taunted. The android was shooting lasers and firing guns at him. Piccolo was hit in the arm by one of the lasers but fought the pain off.  
One android sliced at Gohan, just barely missing his neck. Gohan threw a ki blast at one and missed, causing a rock slide in the side of the mountain.  
Piccolo copied himself so that there were two other Piccolos. Now it was even.  
One of them took each android, it was now even. From the sky, blast after blast shot down and pinned the androids down with shots. Piccolo's copies rejoined with him and he and Gohan looked up to see Vegeta, Nyn, and Goku above them firing at the androids.  
The androids all jumped up and headed to the door of Dr. Gero's lab. Piccolo fired shots at them but they dissappeard inside.  
"Great... now we got to go in after them. Gohan, go make sure everyone's okay. The androids were told to kill the others." Goku told his son.  
Gohan waited for a second, then he flew off to his house to start a round-about check on everyone.  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Nyn, and Goku regrouped on the ground.   
"Well, we gonna go after them?" Nyn asked the group.  
"Yeah... then we'll get Rem. This is our chance to get a good chunk of his army out of the way." Piccolo replied.  
They went inside and flipped on the lights. They saw where the androids had left their sandy footprints and followed them with their eyes. The footprints stopped in the middle of the floor.   
"Huh... where'd they go. They couldn't have just disappeared." Nyn wondered aloud. Piccolo went over to where the android's footprints had disappeared and noticed where the floor rose a bit over the rest of it.  
Vegeta powered up a blast and blew the section of the floor to pieces, leaving a hole in the floor that led to a passage.  
"I think they went down here." Piccolo pointed down the hole. Vegeta jumped into it as did the others.  
Goku stepped ahead as they hit the floor. It was just a hallway that led into a large room.  
"Let's see what's in here." Goku told the others. They followed him into the huge room. It was about the size of a football field and about 2 stories tall.  
"This must have been where he created the other androids." Nyn wondered aloud again. Seeing machines, the containers for them, and research papers flung everywhere.  
The area was too large to search through by hand so Vegeta had a better idea. He blasted everything to bits.  
"Okay... a bit harsh but still good." Nyn said sarcastically.  
"They're not in here. Let's try those doors over there." Vegeta ordered. They all walked over to them... careful not to get hit by a booby trap.  
Vegeta opened the door and there was many cells in the room. They were all empty... only some had a blood trail leading out of them.  
Nyn looked up at a sign above them and read aloud. "Hybrid Chamber."  
"Huh... HYBRIDS!" Piccolo yelled. The others scanned around the room to see any signs of life. None.  
Nyn went up to each cage and started to read each name on the side of the cells aloud. "Spitting Cobra-Vampire Bat Hybrid... this guy was mad... he's a lunatic. This hybrid could take us all out."  
Piccolo pointed at one of the signs. "Salt water Crocodile-NAMEK hybrid." His lip trembled, this was just a death trap.  
"Great... we're dead. The heck with all of this I'm leaving." Vegeta yelled and turned away. Before he could leave out the door the door closed and a wide laser guarder came over it. "Darn... I can't blast it now."  
"GOKU! Your instant transmission!" Piccolo reminded Goku.  
"Yeah... why didn't I think of this before." Goku walked over to Vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder.  
There was a noise that distracted him. It was in one of the cells.  
"Okay guys... we gotta hybrid in here." Vegeta said. He walked over to one that had a hybrid not as agressive as the others on its sign, 'Moth-Rhynocerous Hybrid'.  
Goku took a more challenging one, 'Mosquito-Black Widow Spider Hybrid. He turned to look in it and saw something that made his blood chill.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
REM SAGA  
Goku's Fall  
  
There, standing in the cell, was a figure. It was as if it were made of glass. It was very hard to see unless you were in an intensely bright room. This meant one thing... Rem.  
"RUN FOR IT!" Goku screamed at the others and powered up a Spirit Ball. The others ran.  
Rem turnead off the cloaking device to reveal his body. A scouter was over his eye and his metalic arm had six inch long blades protruding from the fingers.  
"Hello Goku. Glad you could make it." Rem taunted, rising up to his full height which was two feet taller than Goku.  
"Let's go." Goku replied, without a bit of fear in his voice.  
Rem yanked a gun out of it's holster with his real hand and aimed at Goku's forehead.  
Goku hurled the spirit ball at Rem. Rem moved his head slightly to the right sending the Sprit Ball fly ing past his ear and crashing into the wall behind him.  
The wall exploded as rubble and debris flew out at Goku and Rem. Boku jumped out of the cell and Rem jumped through the cell wall.  
They both stood in the main room. Goku was getting pumped up and his biceps got larger.  
Rem just stood there with his arms folded, letting Goku power up. His metal claws would flinch every now and then.  
Goku powered up a fist and took a swing at Rem's stomach. Rem jumped to the side and stabbed at Goku with his claws. One of his blades poked through his arm. Rem pulled back and ripped a five inch cut through Goku's skin. The blades stuck out on the other side.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku let out a scream. Rem removed his blades from Goku's arm and kicked him in the face. Goku fell on the ground, his arm bleeding intensively.  
"This goes to show you Goku, never mess with me." Rem whispered, coldly.  
"Grr... what does it... matter to you if I suffer." Gouk gritted, his power level draining.  
Rem reached into his bag on the side of his belt and pulled out Trunks's head by the hair. Rem bent down next to Goku and shoved it up to his face.  
"This one thought he could beat me... now you must suffer the same fate he did.. only much, much worse." Rem set the head down in front of Goku's face.  
Rem layed on of the blades on Goku's back, he then reached his hand back and swung at Goku, being careful to only scrape the very edge of his skin.  
"AAAAAAHHH! JUST LET... ME DIE!" Goku yelled, he was hit again, and again, and again until his back was covered in blood.  
"Now Goku, you will die." Rem slid Trunks's head out of the way and grabbed Goku by the throat. He lifted him up so that he was at least two feet in front of him and eye level with him.  
Rem's clawed index finger started to rotate like a drill. He brought it up so that it pointed at Goku's stomach. Rem then pushed forward and drilled a hole in Goku's stomach.  
He threw Goku on the ground, careful to smash every bone in his body and sliced his head off. Rem bent down and picked up Goku's and Trunks's head and stuck them in his bag.  
"Now... two down, two to go. Then I go get the others." Rem said to himself and walked in the direction of where the others retreated.  
  
Gohan landed at his house to check on Chi Chi. He ran into the house to see everything trashed.  
"Mom... NO!" Gohan yelled. He dashed into every room. Gohan had tears running down his eyes and tripped while running out of the house.  
He fell flat on his face and turned around to see what he had tripped over, it was android 14. The android's head looked as if it had been melted.  
He looked down into the hole in its neck and saw the chip that controled it. He reached down and pulled it out. It was about 1 centimeter squared. He stuffed it into his pocket and flew to Master Roshi's.  
  
"HURRY! GO GO GO!" Piccolo yelled. They were all running down the hallway taking random turns.   
"WE HAVE TO GO BACK! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Nyn screamed, tears running down the side of her cheeks.  
"Nyn... we were almost permanently separated once, it's not gonna happen again." Piccolo lip-locked Nyn.  
"HEY! Quit that kissing or else you can kiss your butts goodbye." Vegeta ran past them and down the hallway.   
They all bolted down the hallway following Vegeta. Vegeta threw a ki blast behind them to prevent any attempt of Rem following them. After the ceiling and walls caved in they stopped running and sat down.  
Nyn was staring at the floor, her tail was limp and her eyes were filled with sorrow.  
"We're gonna live Nyn... we are NOT gonna die here, NOT HERE, NOT NOW!" Piccolo practically read her mind.  
"Piccolo... we've got to kill him, he diserves it. Did you hear Goku sceam? Rem is gonna die, he is gonna TAKE WHAT HE HAS COMING!" Nyn exploded into a rage. She jumped up and prepared to blast away the rubble in attempt to go after Rem.  
Piccolo grabbed her arms and held her close to him, he covered her mouth with his hand. Vegeta jumped up.  
"What's that sound?" Vegeta wondered. A buzzing sound could be heard, getting closer and closer.  
From around the corner of the hallway came what looked like an eight legged mosquito. It was about five inches long.  
"Hah... a BUG. This is rediculous. It's just like a good game of swatting flies." Vegeta laughed. He raised his hand to blast the bug to bits when the ceiling above him exploded. The rubble fell down on top of him.Rem dropped from the ceiling and sliced the mosquito in half with one of his finger blades.  
"Die you bastard!" Nyn gritted and lunged at him with outstretched fists. Piccolo reached for her and missed.  
Rem came around with a hook kick sending her flying past him and into the ground.  
Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon at Rem who deflected it with his finger blades sending it right back at Piccolo. The blast hit him and the chest and sent him flying into the rubble wall.  
Rem reached into the debris below him and pulled out Vegeta who was still concious. Rem brought his finger blades into their small slits and sucker-punched Vegeta in the cranium. He took a precise hit to damage his nervous system for a few hours.  
"If you want him then meet me at the level 4 chamber... I'll be waiting." Rem yelled out and jumped into the hole he created and vanished.  
Nyn got up and ran under the hole to barely see Rem climbing up the edges. She shot a kiblast at him and missed. Rem looked down and yanked out a small cube about the size of a baseball and threw it down at her.  
It landed on the floor and Nyn kicked it down the hallway to a small vent at the end that it slipped down and exploded.  
"Just a grenade... come on Piccolo. We gotta go get Vegeta." Nyn ran over to Piccolo and helped him up. They all steadied themselves but were suddenly confused to hear water rushing.  
  
They both stared into the hole above them. The water was getting closer and closer. Piccolo gasped when he saw the water fall down, coming at them.  
"Let's GO!" Piccolo yelled. He grabbed Nyn's arm and they both ran down the hallway, the water gushing after them.   
Piccolo turned around to create a hold in the side wall to use as an aqueduct when he saw a horrible site. There, swimming in the water, was a creature. It was green and scaly with sharp teeth. What he saw was the Namek-Alligator hybrid. It's legs were shaped like a dogs instead of spread out to the side like an actual alligator, it had a Namek-like mouth with sharp teeth.   
"Aw crap... GO, NYN GO!" Piccolo pushed Nyn forward as the water caught them. They were washed down the hallway to the end and turned to the right. They got slammed into the wall with the hybrid swimming after them.  
Up ahead was a room. It was about the size of the main lab room of Gero's. Nyn and Piccolo grabbed onto two low pipes above their heads and lifted themselves up out of the water. The hybrid snapped at them but got washed past them with the current.  
"This reeeeally sucks." Piccolo complained. He let go of the bar so that he could hover instead of hang, Nyn did the same.  
The water was filling up the room quickly, they had only about seven feet of free space left. The hybrid turned around and came back at them.  
"We're up here... he can't get us... right?" Nyn questioned, staring at Piccolo.  
The hybrid jumped out of the water and flew at them. It's arms were muscular Namek arms. It stuck a fist out to punch Nyn and missed. The hybrid turned back and grabbed onto the ceiling, it started crawling towards them.  
"I think I can get it with my Raging Heart." Nyn declared and pulled her hands back behind her head. "Raging HEART!!!" She yelled and threw the blast at it. The blast hit it flat in the face, the hybrid staggered some, it's eyelids went heavy and it fell into the water, unconcious.  
Piccolo pointed to an air vent on the ceiling ahead of them, they flew over to it and punched through it. They both flew up it and made random turns as they did in the hallways.  
Piccolo followed Vegeta's ki and they came to a small vent that branched off from the main installation. They stopped as they came to the covering and peered through the slits of the cover. Vegeta was in the room alright, with two androids acompanying him.  
"Nyn... when I say now, you blast in and get ready to punch them, I'll cover you with ki blasts." Piccolo whispered, Nyn nodded a yes and put a hand to the side of his cheek.  
"Piccolo, if anything happens..."  
"Nothing is going to happen, we're gonna make it out of here alive. I promoise." Piccolo grabbed Nyn by the waist and they kissed. They let go after a few seconds and got ready to follow out with their plan. "Ready... now!"   
Nyn punched through the covering and flew at the androids. They turned to face the oncoming attacker but got pinned to the ground by Piccolo's ki shots. Nyn grabbed one around the head and started to twist. It's head ripped off. Nyn picked up one of the guns it had and aimed at the other android and blasted it. The acid bullets did their work and melted it's covering down and destroyed the inner area.  
Piccolo climbed out of the vent and ran over to Vegeta and pumped ki into his body. Vegeta got up and started coughing. He stood up and shook his head. "Oh crap... where am I?" He asked, looking around the room.  
"Vegeta, we got to get out of here. Rem is on our tail and we can't get caught." Nyn told him.   
Piccolo grabbed Nyn's hand and brought her over to him and they kissed. "Good grief... how many times can you guys go like that? Bulma and I hardly ever kiss." Vegeta wondered aloud.  
Nyn felt something poke her in the stomach, she looked down to see four blades sticking through Piccolo's stomach. Nyn's eyes widened, she looked up at Piccolo who had blood streaming out of his mouth.  
"I love a sad ending." A voice from behind Piccolo taunted. Rem had his blades jabbed into Piccolo's back.  
Vegeta turned to see what had happened, he jumped up off of the floor, his mouth hanging open.  
Rem lifted the suffering Piccolo into the air, he brought his hand to the side, across his chest, and threw Piccolo across the floor. Piccolo landed and broke in half from his stomach down.  
"No... NOOOOOOOOO!" Nyn yelled. Tears filled her eyes and she ran over to Piccolo. Vegeta ran at Rem who took off for the vent. Rem dropped one of those grenades while he went down it and it exploded, making a wall of rubble in the installaton, Vegeta couldn't follow.  
Vegeta ran over to Nyn who stood above Piccolo's upper body, doing her best to pump ki into his body, her face was red and tearry. She stopped and rested her head on Piccolo's chest. She knew there was nothing she could do.  
Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her off of Piccolo's body. "Listen, there's nothing you can do. You have to come with me." Vegeta reasoned. Nyn let go of Piccolo's body and stood up. She followed Vegeta out and looked back at Piccolo, her only love was now taken from her. She had many plans for what to do with Rem.  
  
Nyn and Vegeta were back in the football field sized room. They were almost out. Vegeta had started to run when a laser crashed into the ground in front of him. He stopped and looked up to see the taunting figure sitting on the edge of the vent. Rem jumped down and faced the duo.  
"Haven't you had enough... you've put us through enough pain already." Nyn gritted. She was getting fired up.  
"Well then, let me end that suffering." Rem replied. He held up his hand and the familiar finger blades shot out of their inner sheaths.  
Vegeta powered up his Big Bang attack and crashed his hands together to send the blast flying towards Rem with smaller blasts after it. Rem held the blades in front of him and swung at all of the blasts. The Big Bang one he had to dodge the Big Bang but was able to deflect the smaller ones.  
Vegeta jumped to the side to avoid getting hit with the defelected ki blasts. Rem had a small gun mounted on his shoulder and aimed it at Vegeta. Veget jumped to the side to avoid getting hit.  
Nyn ran over to join in the fight and started making blasts of her own. "DEMON'S RAGE!" She yelled and shot the blast at Rem, knowing how effective it is.  
Rem shot the blast coming at him with his own. They both made contact and exploded, sending Rem flying to the wall behind him.  
"Get him, he's down." Vegeta yelled and they both ran at him. Rem flipped out a wristpad on his metal arm and tapped a few buttons. From his arm came a small wire with a sharp needle on it. The needle had some purple chemicals in it.  
Rem grabbed the needle and shoved it into his chest, he screamed in pain. Vegeta and Nyn skidded to a stop and stared at him.  
Suddenly, Rem's biceps started to get larger. He had injected himself with a powerful steroid.  
Rem jumped up and ran at the oncoming attackers. He took out his blades and swiped at Nyn. He cut her arm and a small trickle of blood dripped down her arm.  
Vegeta ran at Rem and punched him in the stomach. Rem stumbled but regained his balance. Nyn was on him, she jumped on his back and had her arms wrapped around his throat. Vegeta ran up to his vulnerable chest and punched him over and over. Rem came up with his foot and kicked Vegeta in the bad spot.  
Nyn still had her grip on Rem. Rem managed to punch some more buttons on his wrist pad and a blade shot from his elbow. He brought his elbow back to prod at Nyn who eventually let go.  
The two Saiyans bolted for the hallway that led to Gero's main lab. Rem was at least twice as fast as they were and was on their tail.  
Vegeta was starting to outrun Nyn and reached back to grab her hand and pulled her in front of him. He looked at Nyn's face and could tell that she was not going to hold out much longer, she was getting tired.  
The Saiyan prince stopped dead in his tracks. Nyn was startled by this and stopped too.  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Nyn asked. She was staring past him at Rem coming in on them.  
"Go, I'll keep him in here. When you get out... blow the entrance." Vegeta studdered on the last words. He would sacrifice himself to save Nyn.  
"Vegeta... NO!" She yelled. Vegeta reached his hand behind him and threatened to shoot her if she didn't run.  
Nyn backed up a little, then she turned and ran for the passage that led to the main lab.  
She heard Vegeta taunting Rem as he sliced Vegeta up. "Come on... is that all you got you bastard... Nyn... RUN... AAAAAAHHH!"   
Nyn flew up to the main lab, her eyes poured tears. She ran to the exit door and opened it up. Outside was something she would never expect. The wind blew, lightning flashed all around, and in the middle of it all, a funnel shaped cloud tore across the ground.  
Nyn shut the door and turned to the floor panel to see Rem jump out, into the room. Nyn gasped and stumbled. She had no chance of escape and he was holding Vegeta's head by the hair in his hand.  
Rem stuffed it in the bag, it was dripping with blood. He brought the bloody blades back into their sheaths. "Don't think you're the last, I still have Goten amd Gohan left to take. You can save the trouble and give in now... or I'll just make you suffer."  
Nyn powered up a ki shot in her hand and hurled it at... the ceiling? It crashed into the ceiling sending it down on Rem. He held up his arm to block it but got caught in all of the debris.  
The dust cleared and Nyn stood there, she wondered if he was dead. Nyn slowly slipped over to the pile of rubble and nudged it with her foot. She got down on her knees and pulled away some of the debris and found Rem's hand, it's long nails were broken and it had blood dripping down it.  
She reached down with her finger and tapped the palm. There was no reaction. Nyn thumped one of his fingers and stepped back, there was still no reaction.  
Nyn slowly got down on her knees and brushed away some more of the rubble to reveal his arm up to his elbow. She pulled his arm up on her knee and placed a finger on his bottom wrist and felt for a pulse. Under the skin, there was a slight movement that would happen every five seconds, then it got faster.   
The pile of rubble exploded, Rem jumped out and grabbed Nyn around the throat and threw her against the wall. Nyn looked up and saw that Rem had blood dripping out of small cuts, his bottom lip was cut and he bared his teeth, they were cracked. His hair was messed up and his armor was scratched.  
Rem charged at Nyn and jumped into the air, his leg was out in front of him and he crashed into her stomach. Nyn yelled and a trickle of blood slipped from her mouth. Rem stood back and laughed.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ 'WHERE DO YOU FIND LOVE' BY Leia3000   
REM SAGA  
The Resurrection  
  
Nyn's hands gripped her side, Rem had broken one of her ribs and she was hurt bad.  
Rem brought back out his blades and held them up under her chin. "You won't win, your friends won't win, you... will... die." At the last word he let out a hissing sound. Nyn's self esteem dropped, she was going to die.At that point, a large amount of ki was felt in the room. Nyn's focus was momentarily distracted by the sudden change.  
"Let my girlfriend go." Rem turned around to see two Nameks... no, wait, these were two PICCOLOS!  
One of the Piccolos punched Rem in the face. The other zoomed behind him and kicked him in the back. Rem fell to the ground, his eyes glowed yellow and he disappeared.   
"What... he's gone!" One of the Piccolo's said. Nyn was baffled, not by Rem's disappearance, but by the two Piccolo's.  
"What's going on? Why are there two Piccolo's?" Nyn asked, staring at them.  
"Well, after Rem cut us in half, both of the halves started to grow a new body. Now there's two of us." One of them said.  
The one behind him lifted his hand up and aimed at the door. He shot a ki blast that blew it off it's hinges.  
Water rushed in at them, the storm had grown violent and the tornado was at least a mile away. The debris flew all over and in the middle of all the mist stood Rem, his cape waving in the wind.  
Nyn was distracted by a large tree that was uprooted and flying at Rem. It collided with him only Rem was still standing and the tree was in two pieces and they crashed into the ground.  
They stared at the figure. He had his finger blades brought in and his metal arm was shaped like a shaft with an opening.   
The Piccolos flew out at him with glowing fists. Rem came up with his blades and missed. He cut a hole in one of the Piccolo's cape.  
"Pretty powerful, for a beginner." One of the Piccolos said. He smirked and crossed his arms.  
"Oh, is that what you think? I haven't even shown you my true power." Rem replied. His real hand started to glow and he picked up a large stone about the size of a football.   
"Oooh, I'm so scared of a rock. What are you going to do? Give me a boo-boo." One Piccolo taunted. The other chuckled at the remark.  
"Laugh right now, you want have the chance to later." Rem closed his hand over the rock and concentrated his mind on it. His eyes gave off a small glow.   
Nyn's eyes widened. She sensed something, she couldn't quite guess what it was. She felt... a POWER LEVEL! This guy was hard enough, now they had to fight him with a power level.  
"So, now you know the true power of me. I am now a Kenesis-jin. You three will die and there will be no mercy." Rem then unfolded his hand to reveal a ball of lava. He had melted the rock.  
"Don't think your toy can stop us, we'll still beat you." Nyn butted in. Rem turned around and saw Nyn behind him, she was in a combat stance.   
"So, you want to be the first to see my weapon. Very well then, MATENSO TAEKA!!!" At the last syllable the lava ball lifted from his hand and hovered in front of him. The hard rain battered at the warriors and the lava ball was too hot to be hardened.   
It then crashed into the ground and started going through it. One of the Piccolos could hear the sound of it dissolving the dirt it passed through. From the hole it dug a red glow could be seen. It started to get brighter and brighter.  
Rem stepped back a few large steps and a stream of lava shot out of it like a geyser. The rain cooled off the lava bombs and made them into huge rocks. They crashed into the ground, making huge cracks. Rem held up a finger and more lava started to flow out. Then he moved his finger upward and the lava flew behind him and turned back around.   
It started to come at the Z fighters. Only that it was also coming up from behind Rem, the lava would have to go through him to get the fighters. The lava crashed into him only that there was a sizzle and the lava vanished.  
Nyn turned around and looked behind her at the tornado. The lava was in it making it a pillar of fire.  
"Uh oh... RUN!" Nyn screamed and they all took off away from the tornadoes when they felt many sharp objects hit their skin. It was hailing.  
"What else does this guy have? We give it our best and he's always OW!" The Piccolo that was talking was stabbed in the leg by a shard about two inches long.  
They all saw the wound and made ki shields around them to protect themselves from the rest of the hail.   
One Piccolo stepped into the other's shield. They both stared at each other. "You know what we have to do." The one that stepped in said. The other nodded a yes while Nyn stared at them in wonder. The two Piccolos each put their hands on the others chest and they started glowing. One of them suddenly disappeared and the other's power level duplicated.   
Nyn's eyes widened. Piccolo was stronger than ever. The Namek turned and faced the tornado. Rem was hovering in front of it.  
Piccolo flew at Rem and they met face to face. "So, you've become power fuller I see. Still think you can win?" Rem taunted, Piccolo looked like he had a lot of confidence.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll win alright, and you'll be gone from this world." Piccolo came back. He started to glow and his muscles bulged.  
Nyn landed next to him, her hair was hanging down at her back from the rain. "You might as well give up, you don't have a chance." Nyn declared, she was ready for any surprise.  
"Well then, you seem to be sure that you'd win. How bout I... get rid of all of that confidence." Rem then used his telekinetic powers and forced them flying backwards into a flooded river.  
Rem then jumped in as well to see Piccolo coming up at him. He yanked out a small handle and pushed a button on the side. It then changed into one of his swords.  
Piccolo powered up a ki blast and fired it up at him. Rem deflected it back at him. Piccolo got hit directly in the head and went back down into the dark depths below.  
Rem scanned the water and saw a small glow. It was getting brighter and brighter. He held his sword in a ready position and then heard something behind him.   
He turned around and saw Nyn, she had her hand reached back. Rem started to bring his hands up but was hit in the face. He fell backwards so that he was upside down. Then he was hit by multiple ki blasts. He dropped his sword and was hit by a massive blast on the opposite side. Nyn had made a huge energy ball to distract him.  
Nyn kept pounding him down with ki shots when she was struck from behind. Someone grabbed her hair and pulled on it while kicking her in the side.  
Rem recovered and saw one of his androids with Nyn in its grip. Its hand was pulling in on her stomach to force the air out of her lungs. Nyn grew tired and weak, her arms flailed wildly and she felt something metal. She grabbed it and realized that it was the sword Rem had dropped. Nyn brought the sword over her head so that it was facing behind her and shoved. She felt it going through the androids mouth and it immediately let go.  
She yanked the sword out of the android and took a blind swing. She barely heard the faint clank as the blades hit. Nyn was running out of breath and started to head toward the surface when Rem grabbed her tail. Rem was attempting to drown her in the river.   
Miraculously, Rem's grip was broken and Nyn flew towards the surface. Piccolo came up underneath Rem and grabbed his arm. Rem's finger blades sprouted from his hand and sliced at Piccolo. He caught him in the leg and detatched it from his body. Piccolo let out a silent scream as Rem sliced Piccolo's other leg off. The water around him turned purple as the Namek's blood spilled into the water.  
Rem brought back his finger blades and brought his scouter. He scanned Piccolo's body in an X-Ray and found the regeneration hormone. It was in Piccolo's head, Rem laid the tip of the blade on Piccolo's temple just as his limbs started to regenerate and shoved it through his head. The limbs stopped growing and Piccolo fell back into the depths below.   
Rem stared with a grin as the lifeless body of the Namek slowly sank down to his grave. He then turned his attention upward and swam upward where he broke the surface.  
Nyn was no where to be seen, Rem tried sensing her ki but it didn't work. Now he had to look for her manually.   
  
Nyn was on her way to the Kame House, she was mad, grieved, and weak at the same time. It would be about fifteen minutes before she would arrive. She didn't know if Rem was tailing her, she only knew that she had to hurry.   
Down below she heard a shot, her stomach was hit hard with an energy blast. She lost all concentration and fell. She crashed through the trees and hit the ground. Her stomach burned and tears streamed from her eyes.  
Footsteps were heard coming near her, she looked up and saw through blurred vision, Android 1. She tried to push herself up but Android 1 kicked her in the side. She went sprawling across the ground and into a tree. 1 stepped up to her and grabbed her by the hair. He pinned her up against the tree and stared into her eyes. She was weak, bruised, hurt, she couldn't do anything but watch. 1 opened his mouth to reveal blades two inches long where his teeth should be.   
He bit down on her shoulder and she screamed. Blood dripped down her arm and onto the ground. It started going numb and was hurting bad. She jerked her other hand out of his grip, grabbed his head and concentrated all of her ki on that one blast.  
Android 1 was shot into the ground leaving a thirty foot hole. His covering was stripped from his body so you could see the shiny metal underneath.  
Nyn didn't have too far to go, she would make it there, a busted rib and sawed arm weren't gonna stop her. She jumped and flew out a little ways but her vision got blurry and her body got weak, she fell before she made a kilometer's distance.  
She hit the ground, on a forest covered hill, and rolled down it. A tree was what stopped her, a rotten one and it fell backwards (luckily not on her) and rolled down the hill crashing and shattering as it made contact with other trees.  
Nyn opened her eyes and saw a ghost like figure, Caurifro. She was walking over to her. "Nyn, you know you can't die like this, defenseless, cold, wounded, and scared." She told her.  
"Why do I have to live?" Nyn spat out. "My mate is dead, my other family was ruined and so is this one. Let Rem take the planet."  
"Now this doesn't sound like a fighting warrior to me, he may be the psychic elemental but that doesn't mean you can't stop him. And Piccolo is alive."  
Nyn's eyes widened, she knew he was dead though, Rem had scored a hit right on his head, where the regeneration hormone was. "Where is he now?"  
"Everyone is at Bulma's house except for Piccolo, when he emerged from the water, Rem wasn't there so he's on his way right now. He was crying too, he thinks you're dead."  
Nyn's strength emerged from it's hiding and she flew into the sky, forgetting the pain in her arm and her side. She was going after her man and no one was stopping her.  
  
"I can't believe it, we are reliving what Trunks's future was." Bulma said. They all were at her house, some scared, some alert. Nine androids attacked the Kame house and killed Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu. The others were hiding.   
Gohan was at the door, he was the strongest in the room and he had to defend the place. "Hey, guys I sense something. Get down." He yelled, the androids had flown over the house once and didn't see them, they might not be as lucky now.   
The sonic boom of their flying was coming closer. Everyone got on the floor, covered themselves with objects and prayed the androids wouldn't sense them in the house.   
The sonic boom stopped, everyone was shaking, Goten was crying. Gohan looked out the window and saw a house on the other side of the highway. The androids touched down there, he could barely hear their talking.  
"Well, this is neat. Let's have some fun shall we?" Six of them were there, one of them spoke up and kicked down the door.  
A man stepped out with a handgun, he aimed it at the lead android and told him to back away. The lead android unscrewed the top part of his middle finger, it pointed it at the man and a line of fire shot out of it, catching the man's clothes. The other androids ran in and hauled out two children and a woman. They forced them to watch the man burn, his screaming was mesmerizing, his skin was being burned down. One android raised his hand and shot a ki blast at his head and took it off of his body, the flaming body fell to the ground lifeless.  
The other three were screaming and crying, Gohan couldn't stand it, the screaming was one thing getting to him but what was worst was it all stopping as the other three were killed and were replaced by laughter.  
Gohan busted through the wall and out after the androids with torture in his mind.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ WHERE DO YOU FIND LOVE BY Leia3000  
REM SAGA  
Future Nyn  
  
Gohan tore through the wall and after the androids. The dead bodies were scattered piece by piece. The androids turned to take on Gohan. Goten and Krillin were coming up behind him. Gohan singled one out and kicked it head on.  
Krillin was heading at one, he powered up a ki blast and held it as he flew forward at the android. It jumped aside and slammed him on the back with its elbow. Krillin hit the dirt but was up again in a flash.  
Three androids were on Gohan, these were a lot worse than 17 and 18. One grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him over its shoulder. He crashed onto the house and leveled it. One of the androids picked up the flaming head of the man they'd killed earlier at Goten. Goten caught it and started to yelp. He dropped it and stepped back when another android karate chopped him on the shoulder.  
Gohan was dazed, the androids were practically playing soccer with him. Suddenly, one of the androids exploded. Piccolo stood in its place with Nyn in his arms. An android swirled around and kicked at his head. Piccolo ducked and grabbed its leg. He broke it off by bending it upward. The android stumbled and fell. Piccolo raised his foot and crushed its head into the ground.  
Gohan and Goten each had an android by the leg and were swinging them around and threw them into each other. Krilln fired a Kamehameha at the two and they both exploded.  
The other two andrids flew off in hopes of retreat but there was a blur that started in the sky and collided through the android with a small glow like a reflection of a sword. The other one's arms immediatelly blew out of their sockets and the android's head spun around and exploded.  
Everyone stared in wonder at the debris in the sky. Two figures landed on the ground. One was thin and wearing a jacket. A sword in a sheath on its back and its hair was in a ponytail that hung down below its shoulders. The other was female shaped, wearing Saiyan armor. Her hair hung down to her waist. They both had blonde hair and were glowing.  
"I think I know what this is." Krillin wondered alloud. He remembered this scene too well. It was like deja-vu.  
  
*memory*  
  
Many warriors were there, all in Saiyan armor. Two tyrants stood above them, one with metal plating and one very tall with a large cape. They were there to kill them, wipe them out along with the planet when a young boy sliced the metal one in half. The other suffered oartly the same fate.   
  
*end of memory*  
  
Trunks had saved their butts from two evil people bent on wiping them out again.  
"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Future Trunks said. Everyone was relieved. The other figure walked into the daaylight. They noticed she had only one hand and a wound in her stomach.  
"Who's the girl?" Piccolo asked, Nyn was standing up now, no longer dazed.  
"You don't know your own mate when you see her?" Trunks asked him. Piccolo passed out and Nyn's jaw dropped.  
"You seemed astonished. I'm only you from the future." The other Nyn told her. She had a taunting sound in her voice.  
"Okay, last time was a warning. What's going on now?" Gohan asked. Goten was confused, he didn't know how to react.  
"We came to warn you about Rem... and to help you beat him. Nyn came to my future as well as yours, and so did Rem. He took advantage of Gero's mountain lab and used it to create his armies of androids. They have everyone in our time captured, we managed to get the time machine and come here together." Trunks told all of them. "We also brought Mom, Bulma. She's still back at the machine. Where's me... the younger me that is?" He asked.  
"...Dead." Krillin hesitated. "Rem killed him, he had no chance."   
"We must go to Dende then, he'll summon the dragon. Who else is dead?" Trunks asked them.  
"Vegeta, Goku, Chaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha." Gohan told him. Videl and Master Roshi were stepping out of the house now. They ran up to them.  
"Well, we can't wish back Vegeta, Trunks, or Goku. That dragon has already wished them back before, he can't again." Gohan told Trunks.  
"We can't wish Goku and Vegeta back but we can wish me/Trunks back." He told Gohan.  
"Yeah! We wished the future version of you back but not the younger version. Then we can wish for the Namek dragonballs." Gohan yelled out.   
They all flew to Dende's place. When they touched down, they were instantly frozen with fear.  
"Those androids got this place too." Piccolo fell to his knees, Nyn steadied him. "Dende, he didn't mean anything bad. Those androids are going to die for this, the hell with them." Piccolo then cried. It was a shock for everyone. Trunks rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"This is what I had to live through, this is just a taste of what might happen." Trunks told him. Gohan heard a small whimper, only not from Piccolo. He ran over to one of the tiles and lifted it off the ground. There, in the hole, were Yajirobe, Koryn, and Dende.  
"HEY GUYS HE'S OVER HERE!!!" Gohan yelled. They all ran over to the hole in the ground and pulled them out. Dende was about twenty four in earth years. They then pulled Koryn and Yajirobe out.  
"Hey Koryn, you got one of those uh... Schitszu beans with you?" Nyn (younger) asked him. Everyone laughed.  
"Yes, and they're called Senzu beans, Schitzu is a breed of dog, I hate dogs." Koryn tossed Nyn a bean and she gulped it down.   
"I thinks we could all use one of those." Gohan told him. Koryn gave him a bag of 200 beans. Gohan passed one out to everyone.   
"Trunks, do you think...?" Nyn (future) asked Trunks.  
"Let's see." He replied.  
Nyn took the bean and she fell to the ground, her hand clutching her handless arm. Immediatlly another hand grew from it, the stomach wound dissappeared too.  
"My God! I didn't know those things were that strong." Goten jumped.  
"You never get used to that regeneration thing I'll tell you that." Piccolo said to them.  
"If you need these all the time, I'll give Chi Chi and Bulma something to do, take these instructions and these sprouts." Koryn gave Bulma ten Sensu plants and a piece of paper on how to grow them. "Also, if you crush some of them up and sprinkle the powder on some of all that junk food then you need not worry about calories."   
Dende retrieved the dragonballs and placed them all in a group, he said the majic words and the dragon emerged. He towered over them all, Nyn flipped out and shot ki blasts at it.  
"Nyn! Stop it!" Gohan tackled Nyn. The dragon just hovered there like nothing happened.  
Gohan had his hands over Nyn's mouth and restrained her from screaming or attacking, they should've told her what the dragon was. "Pholy... fhat fhe fell fiz fat?" Her voice was muffled.  
"YOU HAVE CALLED UPON ME! MAKE YOUR TWO WISHES!" The dragon's voice boomed out, Nyn(present) passed out.   
"Well, we'll have to wish Trunks back." Goten told Dende.  
Dende told the dragon in his native language. The dragon's eyes turned blood red and Trunks's body suddenly appeared... naked.  
"Trunks! GET BEHIND THE BUSH!" Koryn yelled out. Nyn(future) turned away.   
"I... guess since his clothes were burned that he... appeared like that." Krillin said. Goten busted out laughing.  
"Uh... stay there." Gohan told him.   
"Yeah, like I need to be told. Trunks's head was all that could be seen.   
"Can I look now?" Nyn(future) asked.  
"Keep it turned! PLEASE!" Trunks(present) screamed.  
"YOU NOW HAVE ONE MORE WISH!" The dragon announced. He sounded impatient. Gohan told Dende that they needed the Namek Dragonballs. Dende told the dragon the wish in Namek language and the large dragonballs appeared and the dragon vanished.  
"Okay dende, do that chant thing." Krillin commanded. Dende said the magic words and Porunga appeared. Right when Nyn(present) woke up... then passed out again.  
"Wish for Vegeta to be alive." Gohan told Dende. Then he told the dragon the wish and Vegeta appeared, NOT naked.  
"TWO MORE WISHES LEFT!" Porunga announced. Vegeta took one look at Trunks and fell to the ground laughing his head off.  
"You look *laughs* ridiculous! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"   
"I'll show you!" Trunks stood up, only to have people shout and scream for him to get back down.  
Dende wished for Goku to be back. Goku appeared in fron of them with a hole in his outfit. He saw Vegeta laughing and turned to see Trunks. Goku kicked Vegeta and he kept quiet.  
"ONE MORE WISH! MAKE IT NOW!" Porunga announced.  
"Well, who will we wish back? Tien?" Gohan asked. There were some yesses and nos. "Yamcha?" Everyone screamed out no. Gohan knew they were joking... or hoped. "Chaotzu?" Everyone approved.  
Dende AGAIN did the little talk and Porunga attempted to bring Chaotzu back.  
"THE ONE YOU CALL CHAOTZU WISHES TO STAY, HE SAYS HE AND THE OTHERS ARE BEING TRAINED BY KING KAIO!" The dragon told all of them.  
"Hmm. I hate when we can't make a wish." Goku wondered aloud. He looked around and couldn't think of anything.  
"Uh... I'd like some clothes, it's cold up here." Trunks told him. Vegeta's cheeks were puffed up from trying to prevent himself from laughing.  
Porunga dissappeared and there laying in his place was a pretty short skirted purple prom dress with gloves, underwear, and even high heel shoes.  
Vegeta fell on his back arolling with laughter, Piccolo laughed too, everyone did actually, except for Trunks.  
"Grr... I will wear it... but NOT the underwear or the gloves, or the shoes." Trunks yelled out.  
"You might have to wear the underwear, that skirt is higher than your knees." Nyn(present) said to him. Trunks gave her a glare. "Okay okay, I'll trade you my armor for your dress okay?" Nyn bargained. Trunks nodded vigorously.  
Nyn went behind a 3 walled room (the fourth part was destroyed) and set her armor to the side and pulled on the dress, not a bad fit either.  
Trunks(future) brought the armor over to Trunks and he quickly put it on and stepped out.  
"Okay, we'll go to my place and talk from there." Piccolo notified. Everyone took off to Piccolo and Nyn's house to talk about what Future Nyn and Trunks were doing in their time. 


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! I SAID IT BEFORE AND I SAY IT AGAIN DO NOT READ THIS SAGA UNLESS YOU HAVE READ 'WHERE DO YOU FIND LOVE' BY leia3000!!!   
  
Leia3000: Yeah or we'll kick your-  
Rem: As I was saying, DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU READ THAT OTHER SAGA BY THAT OTHER AUTHOR k! And I don't own DB/Z/GT ARE YOU HAPPY LEIA!!!!!  
  
Rem Saga  
The Training Begins  
  
All of them arived at Piccolo's, Trunks got teased all the way there. Eighteen was waiting foor them as were everyone else. As USUAL Eighteen was dying to try on Nyn's dress. There's just that thing with her that she has to have the ultimate look. Anyway. They told them all about what had happened.  
"Now, you two tell us why you are here." Piccolo pointed at Future Nyn and Trunks.  
"Well, to make a short story long, I'll get as detailed as I can." Trunks joked. "Nyn landed and I didn't find her until a year afterward. She was beaten, scratched, starved. Mom and I took her in. I trained her to get her a decent power level and then Rem showed up. He and his androids found us and we've been moving place to place. We been making small hit and run attacks to try to sabatoge some of his work. Then there was one day, we found an android body with the chip removed. It looked just like android 16. We took it apart and brought it here piece by piece. Hopefully we can find the chip from his skull if it's still out there at Cell's arena."  
"I can make a metal detector and then we can go." Bulma declared.  
Bulma (future and present) started working on a detector. The others paired up for training. Except for future Trunks and Nyn, and present Trunks and Nyn.  
The quartet gathered somewhere away from the others. Present Nyn and Trunks didn't know what to do, they just followed.  
When they arrived, future Nyn explained what they were going to do. "If we hope to destroy Rem then you'll need to know what we do about him. And there is only one way to do that." She then grabbed Nyn's(present) arm and they started to glow. Where their hands made contact, electricity sparked. Nyn(present) looked over at Trunks(present), they were doing the same thing. Suddenly, future Nyn and TRunks disappeared and Present Nyn and Trunks's power level soared.  
Everyone stopped sparing. Nyn and Trunks walked out of the forest and into the clearing. They were both a good five inches taller, Nyn's hair had a white streak down the front side of it, Trunks had a blue and green eye. They seemed five years older and they both knew what future Nyn and Trunks experienced.  
"What happened to you two? You look like you've gotten older." Vegeta asked.   
"We... fused. I know new attacks now." Nyn told them, she brought her hands back to test one out. "BLACK WATERS!" She threw her hands forward and a black laser shot from between her hands, it had small red beams inside it that would appear and disappear. It crashed into the ground and formed a small pool of black water.  
"What does it do?" Videl asked. She walked over to it and touched the water. Nothing happened. She scooped some of it up in her hand, it hardened and formed a rubber feeling. It was like holding a ball of extremely flexible rubber.  
Videl tossed it in the sky, it came down and the air caused it to expand until it was ten feet wide. It crashed and returned to it's liquid form.   
"That was strange, an element attack no doubt." Trunks took his sword out and dipped it in the goo. He brought it up and it started to spread across his sword and it fot his hand. "HELP ME!" He yelled.  
Vegeta ran over to him to yank it off but got his hands stuck.   
"Vegeta! BURN IT!" Nyn yelled.  
Vegeta (being the fire elemental) started to burn away the goo by concentrating his energy into fire. Trunks peeled off the coating and Vegeta burned up the rest of the puddle.  
"That was reeeeeally fun, when do we start training?" Trunks asked. He was fingering his ear to get some of the stuff out.  
"Tomorrow. We'll need this training." Vegeta replied.  
  
They woke up early the next day, Goku teamed with Vegeta, Trunks with Dende (He decided to fight too, though he's really a healer), Piccolo with Nyn, and Goten with Krillen.  
  
"Since you're a healer, I'll go easy on ya." Trunks told Dende, he unsheathed his sword and stood about ten yards away from him.  
"Really? You won't have too." Dende raised his hand in the air and a ki blast, the size of a baseball, appeared in his hand. He closed his hand on it and it lengthened. There was a four foot ki blade sticking out on each side.  
"Why didn't you tell us you can make a... a... lightsaber thing out of your ki?" Trunks asked him, Dende just smailed. Luckilly Trunks's sword could hold against ki, the downside is that Rem's could too.  
Trunks blurred out and appeared behind Dende, Dende whirled around and caught him in the kneck with his fist, Trunks stumbled sideways and braced himself. "Hey... han on, does that thing break the skin?" Trunks asked.  
"I can make one that won't hurt, and one that does hurt, badly." Dende replied, Trunks gave a timeout sign and flew to get a piece of pipe to substitute for his sword, he didn't want to take a chance. "You don't have to get a pipe, If you hurt me I'll just regenerate."  
Trunks, bewildered, flew back down and unsheathed his sword. They started again. Dende flew to his right and came at Trunks in a curve. Trunks jumped up to avoid being hit. He came down and just barely missed Dende.  
Dende blurred out and appeared above Trunks, he swung vertically. Trunks brought his sword up horizontally and blocked the blow, Dende swirled around with the other blade and caught Trunks in the back, sending him on the dirt.   
He lifted himself off of the ground to prevent being stabbed by Dende. He swung in a 270 to end up being blocked. Dende flew upward so he was above Trunks and looked down at him.  
Trunks shot a ki blast up at Dende who jumped aside, he countered the attack by javelining his sword at Trunks who knocked it aside, it landed on the ground and exploded. Trunks was blown off hi feet.  
Creating another sword, Dende flew down at Trunks. Trunks blurred out and appeared above Dende, He had his fists together in a ball and slammed it into Dende's face. Dende fell backwards and Trunks brought his hands into the air, his hands started to glow and he clapped them together. A ki blast shot out with a trail of ki behind it and crashed into Dende.  
A huge cloud of smoke and dirt exploded from the ground. Trunks flew down and noticed Dende... gone?  
He heard a sound and looked up to see a Special Beam Cannon coming right at him. He held his sword up and deflected it back at him. Dende bunched himself up and it crashed into him, he flew higher into the air (still balled up) and down back at him.   
Trunks's eyes widened as Dende's folded up body ignited with fire. He crashed into him and Trunks flew into the air, his clothes were scorched and so was he.   
When he landed on the ground, he didn't move, he was too tired and hurt. Dende flew down and put a hand on his shoulder. Trunks's wounds and burns disappeared. Dende flew into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Nyn was flying through the trees. Piccolo was tailing her and closing fast. She didn't know where she was going, she jus had to get to safety.  
Piccolo however was having a great time. His plan was working great, just one more mile. He then shot a blast in front if Nyn causing her to stop.  
She turned around to see Piccolo standing there, he had his index finger sticking up at the sky, she looked up and saw three other Piccolos... happens a lot.  
She focused her attention on the 'original' Piccolo who had his hand out in front of him. He then balled it up into a fist and about fifty ki blasts all around her crashed into her. It was a trap, she was dazed and was hit by four Special Beam Cannons. She fell on her face and was to tired to stand.  
Piccolo landed next to her, he turned her over with his foot so she was facing him. her eyes were barely open. He knelt down and put his hand on her heart, it wasn't beating.  
He immediately started pumping ki into her body, behind him he heard a snicker. He whirled around to see Nyn sitting on a tree limb.  
"Wh-Which is the real one!?" Piccolo uttered, staring from one to the other.  
"It's a new attack. Super Ghost Kamikazi attack." She said. The other grabbed Piccolo around the waist and exploded. Piccolo flew forward and crashed into a tree.  
"That... was painful." Piccolo pushed himself up and rubbed his wounds and they started to heal. Nyn flew into the forest. After Piccolo was healed he went in after her.  
  
"Really Vegeta, you need this training." Goku was dodging his blows effortlessly. Vegeta was mad and bruised. He did rapid punches at Goku's face but he missed each one. He came at him with a kick and Goku ducked it. Goku punched him twice in the face and missed the third one. Vegeta swung forward and Goku moved out of the way. He then came up and caught Goku in the stomach with his knee.  
"Heh, got ya that time Kakkarott." He taunted. Vegeta raised his hands in one big fist and slammed them on Goku's back, pushing him farther into his knee.  
Goku came up with his elbow and hit Vegeta in the nose. Vegeta brought his hands up to his nose and Goku kicked him in the side. He karate chopped him on the back sending him to the ground.  
"You idiot, you busted my nose." Blood seeped between Vegeta's fingers and he flew off to his house to get a sensu bean.  
"Well, looks like I won that one." Goku said aloud.   
  



	12. Chapter 12

WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE TIRED OF READING THIS, BUT YOU NEED TO READ "WHERE DO YOU FIND LOVE" BY LEIA3000 FOR IT IS THE "PREQUAL" TO THIS SAGA!!!!! And I don't own anything to do with Dragonball/Z/GT.  
Leia3000: So remember, read mine first! NOOOOOW!!! Or if you have, read this one.  
Rem: Right!  
REM SAGA  
Falure is Never an Option  
  
Rem walked down one of the many hallways of his mountain. He glanced at all of the rooms he passed and read them to himself. It was the casual "Check on the androids so that they don't screw everything up" kinda day, he just walked into the hangar that he used for storage rather than a place to keep army vehicles.  
"Rem, I assure you everything's going perfectly fine." Android 1 spoke up from Rem's right side. It was accompanying him on his check. "We are top-of-the-line machines, nothing can go wrong."   
"No android." Rem whirled around at him, gazing into the yellow lights that were his optic sensors. After Android 1's last encounter with Nyn, she hit him with a very hard ki blast that peeled off his humanoid covering leaving him to look like the Terminator. "You are a top-off-the-line machine, they..." He gestured at the androids working in the hangar. "are scrap."  
He continued walking when an android ran up in front of him. "Sir, I found this vile in a storage box I was sorting through." Rem noticed the android as Android 32. Rem took the vile from its hand and held it up so it was eye level with him. He read Spliced Nuclear Waste: Caution, made to fuse plant matter. Untested.  
Rem took one last look at the label and then brought the white liquid away from his face. "Here, take this," Rem gave the vile back to 32. "and pour some on that redwood and that fern." Rem pointed out the hangar and at a redwood surrounded by ferns.  
"But... it's untested." Android 32 complained, pointing to the section reading untested.  
"Aren't you observant." Rem pointed out. "Now GO OUT THERE AND TEST IT FOR ME!" He yelled at it. The androids at their stations turned and stared at 32 who was backing away. Rem had programmed fear into his newly made androids so that they'd be more humane.   
Android 32 flew out of the entrance. The androids stared outward at him.   
"Get back to work or I'll get y'all to test out my new weapon, I'm sure that'll be fun!" Rem smiled as he finished the sentence and the androids quickly went back to work.  
"Speaking of the new weapon, how's it going along?" Android 1 asked as they started to leave.   
"It's complete, just gotta fix a few things in it and it'd be just like I had an actual one." Rem responded, remembering at how effective it'd be in battle.  
"Yes but... what is it?" Rem never let his androids know what weapon he was constructing until he showed it to them. When that happened, he'd call an android up and fight it with the weapon in front of the others to show, as an influence, what would happen if they thought of mutiny. That wass Rem's largest concern, mutiny.  
"I guess I should show everyone now." Rem thought aloud, and they both turned and headed back toward the hangar. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion.  
"You two." Android 1 called two androids that were unpacking a box labled Poison with a little skull and crossbones underneath it. "Go see what happened." He commaned. The two raced out of the hangar.  
"That 32, the little toaster better not've screwed with that vile." As the smoke cleared from the forest that lined the outside of the hangar, he saw the androids carry android 32 in. 32 was smudged with smoke and some of his covering was peeling, sparks were coming from his left eye.  
The two threw 32 on the floor. All of the androids in the hangar started whispering back and forth to each other. Rem stepped up to 32.   
"So, tell me 32... What in the HELL happened!" He screamed at him. Android 32 scrambled up to his feet, the sparks died down.  
"I-I was-s-"  
"Shut up, did you pour the contents on the two specimens?"  
"I... dropped it." Android 32 braced himself as Rem swung his metal fist at 32's face and sent it back-flipping to the ground twenty feet away from him.  
"Since you decided to blow up half an acre of forest, and not to mention mutate all of the plants in it AND put nuclear radiation in the soil, I'm gonna test a little toy of mine out on you." All of the androids suddenly started cheering and formed a 40 foot diameter circle around Rem and android 32. They LOVED the fights Rem did, just as long as they weren't in it. Android 1 and the two that brought 32 in formed a triangle above the circle to prevent 32 from flying away.  
"No! Please!" 32 pleaded as he pushed himself up. He stood up clumsily. The android was around six feet tall and had short black hair. It wore khaki pants and a red t-shirt.  
"Now, lemme ask the others." Rem faced the surrounding androids. "Should I let him go?" Rem asked, pointing at android 32 with his index finger blade extended.   
"NOOOOO!" A chorus of voices rose up. Laughing and cheering was also along with it along with the occasional profanity used by android 40.  
"You heard them, now you'll know not to be so clumsy." Suddenly, a long tail made with gold balls that were attatched together sprouted from Rem's rear. It was six feet long and the balls got smaller as they reached the end. It waved around as Rem controlled its movement.  
Anroid 1 was gauking at the weapon. He must be using magnetic fields to hold them together. Android 1 never knew that such a device could be made.  
Rem slammed it down on the floor, it worked like a real tail and left a crack where he'd hit it. Android 32 turned to flee but an android slammed into him and sent him straight at Rem.   
Rem smiled cruelly and as the android came flying at him, he whipped the tail out and it collided with the android's stomach.   
"AAAAAHHHH!" It screamed. Rem brought it back, the whole time he'd moved only the tail, and revealed where a four inch dent was inprinted into 32's stomach. Rem brought the tail back and slammed it into android 32's neck. He quickly wrapped it around its throat before it fell to the ground. He lifted the android off the ground by its neck.  
"Having fun, 32?" Rem asked, he tightened the grip. The eyes in 32's head started to stick out a bit. Rem enjoyed every moment of it.   
Android 32 was wriggling, trying to pull the tail away and started to kick. Then, he kicked Rem straight in the gut.  
All of the androids started 'ooo-ing'. Android 1 knew Rem wouldn't be happy.  
"You just made the biggest mistake of your time." Rem hissed. Suddenly, Android 32 was kicking even harder, it wasn't just kicking, it was going insane! Sparks flew from its body as it jumped and swung its arms and legs. Electricity shot out from it and from the area Rem gripped with the tail. Android 32's left arm blew off and skidded across the floor. Its eyes popped out and whizzed past Rem. Oil and gears and parts flew from its mouth, eye sockets, and all over it.   
Android 32 suddenly started to spin around, like when you tie a firework to a rope and tie the other end to a tree branch. After about three seconds it exploded and bits and pieces flew everywhere. The other androids cheered and yelled.  
Floating above Rem, Android 1 saw it all. Rem had shot electricity from the tail into android 32 and slowly increased the number of volts until android 32 blew. Amazing!  
All of the androids clapped and cheered as Rem made a bow and the tail reracted. Android 1 flew down next to him and the androids slowly went back to work.  
"How'd you make that thing, it was amazing!" 1 complimented.  
"I used magnets and connected it to wires which were inserted into my back and into my hip bone where I could control it like it was a real tail. I decided to spice it up by using regular friction by rubbing the segments, or spheres, together which created an electric charge." He explained.  
The two walked out of the hangar and started talking about weapon designs and installing them into the androids. The remains of 32 were swept up by the two that brought him in after the explosion. The androids always did their best, for Rem always made sure of it... DEAD sure of it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, you know how it goes. WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! Don't read the stupid story unless you've read Where do you find Love by Leia3000. And I don't own DB/Z/GT... I just own Rem and my androids.  
Leia3000: AND I OWN NYN!  
Rem: Yeah and Leia3000 owns Nyn.  
REM SAGA   
Assault on Satan City  
  
"Come on Nyn, you can do better than that!" Piccolo yelled. Nyn and Goten were sparring and Piccolo was watching.   
"I'm trying!" She yelled back, Goten was currently winning. He'd made small punches and blasts, but he'd just fired a kamehameha that had sent Nyn flying. Now she was trying her best to gain the upper hand.  
Goten rushed at her, Nyn threw her hands out and they slammed into Goten's shoulders. They were in a lock.  
"You can't win this one -arg- I already have you smokin'." Goten gritted.   
"Oh shut up!" Nyn strained and fired a blast into Goten's shoulders. Goten shot backwards and into a tree... then another... then another. Nyn opened up in a barrage of rapid firing blasts that arched to where Goten was laying. Explosion after explosion rose up.  
"You did it!" Piccolo cheered. Nyn did some wierd victory dance in the air. The smoke cleared away and Nyn expected to see Goten lying on his back all beat up. Instead, Goten wasn't there at all.  
"AAH! Did I hit him that hard?" Nyn was scared. She thought she'd vaporized him.  
"Not neccisarilly!" Immediately, Goten shot up underneath her and grabbed her ankle. "You assume too much." He pulled down and threw Nyn head first into the ground below him. Piccolo held his head down in defeat. "Nice try, but you still lose." With that, Goten flew into the air.  
"He thinks he won." Piccolo muttered under his breath. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo aimed his finger at Goten, Goten (hearing Piccolo's voice) turned around and was hit directly in the chest. Goten fell through the trees and smashed into the ground.  
  
"Is everyrthing set?" Rem asked android 1. They had planned an assault into Satan City. Since it was one of the largest cities and heavily populated. Hopefully, the Z fighters would be drawn out.  
"Yes, androids 2-56 are ready... if they're not already destroyed." 1 replied. They were in the hangar and all of the androids that they were using were lined up in rows by their first number.  
"Tell them it's time to go, you're staying to keep an eye on things here." Rem commanded, then he made his way to the front of the androids.  
"Okay... NOW!" Android 1 gave the signal and all of the androids lifted up off of the ground. They started to fly out with Rem running underneath them.  
  
Bulma was at home with Bra. Bra was watching TV and Bulma was calling the Z fighters to tell them to come to her house for a get-together.  
They were both worried about Rem... well... Bulma was. She knew that something would happen if they didn't infiltrate the mountain.  
"Hey mom. What exactly does Rem look like?" Bra asked as she stopped the channel on a TV broadcast.   
"Well... if I could relate him to anyone I know... it'd beeeeeeee uuuuuuuh... Zarbon with your father's attitude." Bulma replied.   
"Wasn't Zarbon that guy that dad killed that you thought was really cute?"  
"Yeah. But when he turned into that monster I immediately lost all effection for him." Bulma answered, hanging the phone up.  
Bra turned around to face her mother. "Do you think that Zarbon and Rem are of the same race? Judging by the way they are... I'd say they might be." Bra questioned. Right when she finished, Eighteen and Krillin entered.  
"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Krillin asked. He sat down on the couch in front of the TV next to Bra.  
"We're talking about Rem." Bulma informed. She turned to the cabinet where she took out some tea bags. "Eighteen, could you boil some water in that pot over there?"  
"Sure." Eighteen bent down to get one of the pots out.  
Bra turned her attention to Krillin. "Krillin, do you think that Rem and Zarbon are of the same race?"  
"Huh? Hmm... gee I never considered. Then again, they look a LOT alike. Yeah, I'd say they are." He answered.  
"Hey, do you remember how Vegeta defeated Zarbon?" Bra asked.  
"Uhh... I forgot." He answered.  
"Oh I remember perfectly well." Bulma spoke up as she turned up the stove. "Your father fought him hard. He grabbed with his hands and fired, BOOM, right into his ribs." She explained.  
"Ouch." Eighteen interjected as she sat down next to Krillin. Bra was getting cramped.  
"I remember now, then he grabbed him by the wrist and threw him straight into a-." Krillin heard a crash.  
Everyone turned and stared at Bulma who was frozen stiff and pieces of the cup she had were scattered on the floor.  
"Mom?"  
"Oh my God..." She stammered. "He's alive!"  
"AH! You're right." Krillin jumped up.  
"What, who... Zarbon?" Eighteen asked.  
"Yeah, Vegeta threw him into a lake after he shot him..." Krillin answered. "Water heals Rem... and it most likely did Zarbon."  
"Now that sucks don't it... well, tell me more about Rem-" Bra was interrupted by the TV.  
The announcer on the TV was in Satan City and burning buildings were all around him. "The androids have struck Satan City, the place is a wreck, we need-" An android flew in front of the announcer. It grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the air. The camera man started to run but another android came down on top of him. The camera fell on the concrete. One of the androids lifted the camera up and focused it on the first android.  
"Hello everybody, this is Captain Smoothy reporting in on the crisis hear on Smoothyland." The android holding the camera started to laugh at the other android's humor.  
"Do some more." The camera android pleaded.  
"Okay okay... umm... There has been a drastic depletion of cookies which have caused the chicken-in-a-baskey to arise from its eternal slumber." The camera guy laughed again. "The all powerful monkey-in-a-can is here and is combating the chicken! What shall happen!"  
Immediatly afterward, Android 1 shoved the other android out of camera shot and reached out for the camera. The camera android handed it over and Rem appeared in the camera shot.  
"Hello... Remmy boy here to talk to Z Fighters... are you listening? Of course, you always do. Hey Roshi, get off your wrinkled butt and go see the bikini girl skiing by your place."  
  
"Bikini girl... WHERE!" Roshi ran outside to see nothing but ocean.  
  
"Now, I would like it if you would come here now, you know, to ack all super hero-like. K? Bye." Rem brought up a handgun and fired it at the camera. The TV went black.  
The four people stared at the TV in disbelief.   
"That's it... he's dead!" Eighteen smashed her fist into the palm of her hand.   
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Sorry but i have no choice to do this again. WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! DON'T READ STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ "WHERE DO YOU FIND LOVE" BY lEIA3000.   
Leia3000: Yes, you evil sons of a silly person!  
Rem: Exactly!  
REM SAGA  
GOODBYE KRILLIN  
  
The androids flew through the city, they showed no mercy and killed anyone in their path. One of the androids had a video camera that a news reporter was using and was taping all of the carnage so that people in their homes would be deep in fear.  
"Android 1, tell the others to return to the hangar and wait for me there. You stay." Rem commanded, he was standing in a street in the northern section of Satan City. He was waiting for some visitors, and he wanted to meet them without the other androids.  
Android 1 sent messages to all of the androids. After he had sent it, they started taking off from the city and they splitted up (to prevent people from knowing where the base was). After about a minute, the sky was clear from all of the androids.   
"I see them." 1 informed. Rem turned his head in the direction that 1 was facing. In the distance, he saw four glowing balls of energy heading for him. He let his finger blades out and waited.  
  
"I don't see anything!" Bra told everyone around her. It was her, Krillin, Videl, and Eighteen. Right after she said that, Satan City appeared. Fires littered the area and smoke was billowing high in the air. Most of the buildings were either leveled or burning or both.  
"We'll have to look for them by sight, we can't sense androids and Rem has hardly a speck of power." Krillin informed. It was him and a three women, too bad it wasn't about twenty years ago when he actually NEEDED it.  
"Okay, everyone raise your power so that the others will sense it, that'll make them come." Videl commanded. The group brought their power levels to max capacity.  
"Bra, when we touch down, you need to hide. I don't know why you came along anyway." Krillin said. They were almost at the borders of the city.  
"Sure, I got it." Bra didn't like the idea of always being the safe one.   
They just made it to the city. Now they had to search for Rem.  
"Let's split up, if you find Rem, give out a signal." Eighteen suggested. With that, they split to different locations. Krillin at the east end, Eighteen at the west end, Videl at the south end, and Bra at the north end.  
  
"So. They've split up. Good strategy, but sending the adolescent to me isn't a very bright idea." Rem recommended as Bra came closer and closer to him.  
"Want me to shoot her?" 1 questioned and held his hand up, palm outward, at Bra.  
"Nah, I'll get her." Rem waited until she was above him. Timing his calculations, he lept high into the air.   
Bra was looking around the city until she felt cold metal and smooth flesh grab her around the neck. Rem had her head in a lock and had his real arm around her waist. Bra saw a blade come up in front of her eyes, then another. She immediately froze with fear.  
"If you move or talk, you'll be blind for the rest of your life kid." Rem threatened, he fell to the ground on his feet.  
"Hmm, what've you got there?" 1 asked.  
"One annoying pest out of our face." He replied. He let go of her and threw her on the asphalt.  
Rem looked down at the small semi-attractive 17 year old. She stared back.  
"What are you?" Bra questioned fearfully. She pushed herself up and was standing in front of Rem.  
"Why don't you shut up girl and don't ask questions?" He responded.  
"You're a demon that's what!" She screamed, and lunged at him. Rem slid to the side easily and backhanded her in the side. Bra flew to the ground on her stomach.  
"Hmm, maybe you're right." Rem pressed the sole of his boot on top of Bra's head.  
"No, your the Devil!" She gritted, and tried to push herself up, only to have her head slammed down by Rem's foot.  
"You seem too wild to keep here, I think I'll finish you!" Rem rose his foot up and prepared to slam it down when he felt something very hard slam into his face. He went straight to the ground and down the road a few meters.  
"Next time you can get your foot out of other people's buisiness!" Rem looked up to see Vegeta standing where he had just stood. Trunks was right behind him, sword unsheathed.  
"Next time you can point your foot away from my face!" Rem got on his knees, brought his metal arm up and aimed it at Vegeta. From the sides of it, two rockets shot outward at Vegeta.  
There was an explosion and Vegeta stumbled backwards.   
"Good shot, I'm afraid it won't work very well though!" Vegeta took off straight at Rem with his fist brought back. Rem did a backflip and his feet came up undernearh Vegeta's chin. They crashed into the bottom of his jaw and sent Vegeta into the air.   
Vegeta was screaming madly as he landed on top of a building.   
"FATHER!" Trunks screamed out and flew up to aid his fallen father. He landed on the roof and saw that Vegeta was kicking his legs and holding his jaw. "DAD!" He ran over to him.  
Trunks reached down to pry Vegeta's hands off of his face. He finally managed to get them off and forced them on the ground. Blood covered the bottom of Vegeta's chin, Trunks looked down and saw two gashes on the bottom of his neck.  
"AH! KRILLIN! ONE OF YALL GET MY DAD OUTTA HERE FAST!" Trunks yelled out. Videl flew up and lifted Vegeta up on her shoulders, she didn't care that blood was spilling all over her shirt, and took off.  
Trunks looked down at Rem from the building and saw that on the tip of each of Rem's shoes, there was a large spike. "They come in handy!" Rem shouted out to him. The spikes retracted.  
Two dots appeared in the sky from the south. Rem didn't notice them, Trunks had to keep Rem's attention.  
"What you've just done has actually gotten him stronger. When a Saiyan gets hurt until he is near death, when they are healed, their power level increases dramatically." Trunks bragged. Rem was paying no mind to what Trunks was saying.  
The two dots had just reached the city, Trunks and the others could recognise them as Piccolo and Nyn. They were making their way through the buildings, now they were in the middle of the city. Eighteen and the others got into a combat stance, Rem focused his attention on them, just in case they started to attack.  
Now Piccolo and Nyn were on the street and were heading straight for Rem from behind. They were almost there... almost... Nyn made it to him. Rem spun around and his golden tail flew out. It clutched Nyn around the throat and swung her into a nearby building. Piccolo backed off and landed a few yards behind Rem.  
"Trust me, I knew you were there." Rem informed. Nyn had just crawled out of the wreck she'd been thrown into.  
"What's that?" She questioned, pointing to Rem's tail. It was waving back and forth behind him.  
"A little friend of mine I created during my free time. It's a life saver." Electricity started to run up and down the tail. "Let's spice things up!" Rem leaped into the air and yanked out some pistols. He aimed them downward and fired them off. Lasers crashed into the street below, sending huge chunks of concrete into the air.  
"Okay, get him!" Piccolo commanded. Everyone (except Bra) powered up and flew upward to Rem.  
Gravity took its effect on Rem and started to pull him downward. He rushed past the Z fighters and opened fire on them from below.   
The warriors dodged the blasts and started back down. Android 1 flew upward at the bunch. Before she saw him, 1 grabbed hold of Eighteen by the throat.   
The Z fighters stopped in the air and focused their attention on 1 and Eighteen. "LET HER GO!!!" Krillin powered up and flew at 1. The others shouted for him to get back down but he kept on flying.  
Before Krillin made it to 1, he lashed out with his other hand and caught him by the throat too. He held them both in the air.   
1 released his hands from their throats, then took two pistols out, one in each hand. He aimed one at Krillin's chest, and one at Eighteen's.  
"You people have a choice. One lives, one dies. If you don't choose, they both die. If any of you two move, the other gets shot. Make your pick." Rem shouted out. 1's guns remained pointed at the two fighter's chests.  
"Eighteen." Krillin said. "I'd do anything for you, even die. Take me." Krillin said. 1 grinned with pleasure. He pulled the trigger and the bullet fired.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Eighteen yelled out. She knocked the gun away from her chest and punched 1 in the face. He flew backwards, away from them. Krillin started to fall to the ground, Eighteen rushed after him. She caught him in her arms and lowered themselves to the asphalt.  
"So touching, a fallen warrior's spouse grieving over his death. You two must've been close. My dearest apologies." Rem teased. He leapt into the air and started to head away from the city with 1 tailing behind him.  
The fighters gathered around Krilln's limp body, the bullet went all the way through his chest and out the other side.   
Android 1 will die for this... and at my hand he will perish." Eighteen stated. She stared into the sky at 1's retreating body. She wanted to chase him, but her vs. Rem and 1 would be suicide. No matter what happened... she would find him.   
  



End file.
